


The Golden Mean [ON HIATUS]

by Leucosia



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the bad stuff happens at Demi's farm, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent, Torture, just adding my character in so Momo can catch a break, press f to pay respects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leucosia/pseuds/Leucosia
Summary: In the final moments of the famous DMMO-RPG, Yggdrasil: Shiori finds herself in a brand-new world alongside her best friend Momonga.Shiori quickly understands that her race as an Arch-Devil is affecting her personality. Cruel and cheerfully sadistic, she is plagued by violent impulses and thoughts. What can she do to accept these changes within herself? Who can she turn to when her troubled mind can’t rest?With her best friend’s growing apathy towards humanity, Shiori's devilish nature, and Demiurge luring her down darker paths-- What lays in wait for the woman who only wants to do ‘what’s right’?(For Nazarick, that is.)(Not abandoned, but considering a rewrite!)





	1. Momonga and Leucosia

On aching feet, Shiori hurriedly jammed her keys into the rusty lock of her apartment door. She put all her weight against the steel and shoved.

It budged once, then twice, but got stuck as it always did. She heaved and gritted her teeth before it finally gave way under her effort that left her right shoulder sore and throbbing.

She dove into her home as fast as she could manage, then slammed her door so hard she was bound to get complaints from the landlord again. She twisted the handle lock, then the bar lock above it, before finally fastening the top chain in a practiced flourish.

…

A sigh left her in a gush, “ _Finally_.”

The young woman knocked her forehead on the cold metal tiredly. Taking a moment to breathe, to relax.

On her side of the door the gloomy and dangerous world was locked away, and then for the rest of the night…well most of it anyway, it was as if that world didn’t exist.

No pushy boss.

No annoying co-workers.

No forced mixers.

No creeps feeling her up on the train.

No one following her home.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Shiori yanked down her dirtied face mask and tossed it into the waste bin by the door that was overflowing with them. Next, she gingerly removed her 3-inch stilettoes with a sharp hiss. The leather was stuck to the skin on one foot, while the other was slippery with blood and sweat.

She was hungry too, and her feet ached something awful from darting around the office all day, then nearly running home.

The only thing she did to remedy those hurts though was stripping down to the comfort of her underwear, leaving everything else on the floor.

She could eat something after she logged off, she could take a lukewarm bath and sleep for an hour or two…

Nothing really mattered, especially not today.

Within a few steps inside her small apartment, she was met with her virtual reality chair, and the connector cable lodging into the back of her skull filled her head with a familiar buzz.

She placed the heavy weight of her virtual reality visor on her head, and then it was but a moment before YGGDRASIL’s title screen flared to life.

Her aches and pains faded away as she settled on her chair; the feeling of the worn fabric was acclimated to her body and with a concentrated effort it remained at the edge of her senses. Her fatigue was pushed away until it was far enough to forget.

After all who knew what old guild members would come to visit for the last time. Yamaiko? Bukubukuchagama?

A few other names and faces came to mind, along with fond old memories coupled with melancholy feelings. Even for the people who Shiori never got along with, they still built so much together. Hours, days, perhaps years’ time spent with each other…

Momonga had lightly chided Shiori for her hopeful expectations. He warned that her faith likely wouldn’t be rewarded.

Yet, in a small way, she knew it would be. Momonga at least would always be there in YGGDRASIL to greet her.

That was the strength of their friendship. Honesty, and a steadfast constancy, and on the outside, they hid their dreary outlooks with laid-back attitudes and jokes. They role-played a lot, and they found themselves comforted by the other’s presence.

Their relationship was something Shiori once worked at tirelessly to establish, but she had persevered to push past his shyness. When the guild’s numbers began to noticeably drop, she had been there with him, making plans, invading crypts, gathering information, until they were just always together.

Like her friend, she intensely missed the glory days of the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. She missed the crowd of 41 people, all working towards the same goals. Being creative, resourceful, and supportive of each other. Like a family…

Shiori had thought she’d made friends for life.

Yet to her disappointment, all those friends had left her and Momonga behind.

Her avatar appeared in a burst of sound to the Overlord, who had just waved away HeroHero as he logged out in an array of pixels.

The username above her head read: ★Leucosia★

However, she was firm in no one actually calling her that.

The most noticeable feature about Leucosia was her long hair that looked like spun gold. It was braided intricately into a style that made her look sweet and motherly. The large length of it hung over her shoulder and reached the bottom of her ribcage. She also had kind round human eyes, that any stranger would be enraptured by.

However, these features were only half-true.

Her voice broke from her excitement and from overuse, but her tone was warm and genuine. To Momonga it matched her young and purposefully beautiful appearance well. “No!! HeroHero-san!! Argh! Has anyone else come Momo?? Did I miss anyone else?”

Momonga’s familiar skull sagged a bit in a nod, “…Just HeroHero-san. I was starting to get worried I wasn’t going to see you either…”

His untold worry and frustration lay just beneath the surface of his voice as he clenched his fist on the table top. She worried idly about what HeroHero and Momonga’s last conversation might have been, but she drew up her finite supply of kindness to give to her friend.

“I’m not bailing on the last night— I’m not leaving you behind!”

A deluge of angry and sobbing emotes spammed around her head. Meanwhile, Momonga, who was for some reason dressed to the nines in his best Magic Caster robes chuckled and pointed at her wordlessly.

“Eh? What?” She glanced down at herself and did not realize she was still wearing her “Bait” outfit.

It was like what inexperienced players would wear upon entering the world, and she would have blushed if she could. She wore a simple mercenary outfit, along with a very valuable and visible gatcha item that other lower leveled players couldn’t resist to try and take from her.

A ring on her finger hid her real stats from view. If HeroHero had seen her in this, he would have gotten a kick out of it.

Shiori had the racial level of an Arch-Devil, Imp, and some levels in Fallen Angel. Some of her job levels included: Wight Warden, The Tempter, and Shape Shifter. She could change her normal appearance to be deceptively human and weak when she wished, while her more powerful forms were monstrous.

Upon removing the ring, and depositing it in her inventory, she changed her appearance to its natural state.

Her kind eyes went red and narrow in a cruel way, matching Momonga’s own pinpricks that lay deep in his sockets. Her hair stayed the same, but a pair of shiny gold horns and long pointed ears poked through her long locks.

Most importantly, her characters face adopted a permanent smug smile. Immediately taunting anyone who fell for her tricks.

★Leucosia★ and Momonga often played off each other’s strengths that let them PK other players frequently. They built up the guild’s treasury slowly but steadily in that fashion, stealing items of common to high value to hoard selfishly.

Shiori’s high speed allowed her to avoid damage, but it took a lot of control and hand-eye coordination. While her technical skill was very high, her base abilities and gimmicks were commonly thwarted in PVP play. Which is where Momonga would usually back her up.

Her plans were usually deceptive in some way, while her friend took more subdued and excruciatingly careful approaches to ensure their safety. Since it had been just the two of them playing for so long, they took turns playing in their preferred styles.

“Well, I’m sorry to keep you waiting! You would not believe the jerk I met on the train today! I had to take a stop further from my house to try and lose him.”

“Uwah! Again?”

He was unaware of the jitters still racing through her body in real life as she replied, “I’m a jerk magnet. I can’t wait to get old and ugly, so everyone will leave me alone!”

“Hey, at least you— _nevermind_. I’m sorry you have to deal with that..” She started to spam angry faces before he could finish his self-depreciating thought.

Their banter carried on as it usually did, but they both knew the conversation held some facets of false tones and hidden worries.

He waited on her patiently as she opened her inventory and donned her best armor; all divine class items, suited for the last day of YGGDRASIL before it shut down for good.

He cocked his head a little, “I have to admit. This is a pretty sad state of affairs, Shi-chan, but we both look the part of guild leaders now. You don’t wear your gear often enough…”

“Stop iiiit.” She sent a sickly emote out between them, and she truly did feel a twinge of nervousness at the thought of leadership. Even if it would be a shared weight that her friend would help her with. “I don’t know how you stand it. Urgh… but I guess it helps that you’re so GOOD at what you do.” 

He laughed in that boyish way of his, “Why don’t you take a little responsibility off my shoulders huh? You can be my vice president.”

“Ew.” Shiori spat, leaving no room for argument amidst Momonga’s giggling.

They both paused, however, to take note of the clock:

**21:15:45**

“Well,” Momonoga scratched his cheek nervously, “I was thinking we’d tour around Nazarick. There are a few places that I haven’t seen in a while…”

She perked up happily, “That’s a great idea actually! I want to appreciate Blue Planet’s--“

_Ah._

“Um, you don’t think anyone else is coming?” Shiori glanced around the Round Table Room, 42 empty chairs greeted her as well as a rising sense of disappointment.

“Yes, unfortunately...”

Momonga’s fist clenched a little tighter on the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. “…I think everyone has left Nazarick behind for better things, you know?” Some untold emotion got stuck in his tone, making it thick and hard to listen to.

“It’s cruel.” She pinned him to the truth, as she always did. “You don’t have to lie.” Her pompous face in the game did not reflect the scowl and sadness in her real eyes. Her quirk of flooding emojis into the chat helped her bridge the gap of emotion.

“After all those emails you sent, and barely any replies, it’s just so…” Shiori didn’t bother to finish her sentence. The abandonment they both felt by their friends hit them hard.

“There’s no helping it. You and I are here, so we should make the best of it.”

She let one sad emote drift between them, and he returned it in solidarity.

\----

As Momonga had said, they toured around the large levels of Nazarick like “the good old days”. They fell into their usual banter, sniping and teasing one another relentlessly.

They were cautious of traps despite their level 100 status, and occasionally they saw NPC’s that struck up different conversations about the past as well as the potential future of a YGGDRASIL II.

When they reached the throne room the countdown they had been trying to ignore was running out of time.

“I think Ulbert-chan had a crush on me, to be honest.”

“…Ah.”

She watched him too curiously to be truly nonchalant.

“…You know, just because he would get in my face a lot, and he would bully me..” She said and glanced at him again as if waiting to see if the bobber on her fishing line was moving.

Momonga harrumphed, “Trust me, no one can bully you.”

“He could! You don’t know what it was like when it was just me and him.”

…Momonga tried to leave the matter be but Shiori’s overly casual tone made him mutter: “Well, in his defense—” he couldn’t help but say, “He was probably just suffering from middle school syndrome. He was like that to just about everybody…”

An unimpressed emoji. “You know something, but you don’t want to say it!”

…

His poignant silence of consternation was all she got.

“…I knew it.” She stuck her nose up in the air, and the way she sounded so sure of herself made Momonga’s hackles raise.

“I’m not going to gossip about a comrade like that.” And then under his breath gravely, “I made an oath.”

“An OATH?! An oath about his feelings??”

“I’m not telling!!”

“Momonga, I can’t leave you goobers like Ulbert alone for a second without some form of manliness blood pact forming. The No Cash Items Alliance for instance, if you could meet up in real life I bet you’d be spitting in each other’s hands or something equally daft—”

“The No Cash Item Alliance wasn’t like that! And I-I saw the error of my ways about it okay?!—"

“Whatever! But listen—”

“No.”

“No really! What if it had been a missed opportunity at romance? Momonga! Did he like me?”

“You can be really annoying, so I doubt it!”

“So mean!”

A dry tone entered Momonga’s voice. “You have a way of inspiring that kind of middle school crush reaction. It’s like he couldn’t resist stooping to your level.” To make a point, Momonga walked into her shoulder, purposefully pushing her like a boy on a playground would, and Shiori had the instinct to tense up and push back twice as roughly.

“See?! See what I mean?”

“If you’re saying I’m still in my Chuuni phase like HE was, screw you.”

He could always tell when he struck a nerve and Momonga snickered, “Oh wait—yeah! I know what I can tell you, he always liked pvp’ing against you because he would win 100% of the time.”

“Hey—”

Excitement entered his voice, “Wait! Wasn’t there a scoreboard somewhere that Tabula-san made?!”

“Shut. Up. The meta of this game just—Ugh!”

“Haha, that’s another thing Ulbert liked, you’re a sore loser--” He dodged her incoming shove by running up the steps to the throne. The overlord paused, however, when he finally took notice of the NPC residing there.

“Ah, Albedo right?” Momonga looked to Shiori for help, a couple of question mark pinging out beside his head. He had the habit of mimicking her abuse of emotes when they were together.

“Yeah! I remember her. I got dragged into a conversation with Tabula-san when he made her and her sisters.”

Momonga shrugged and continued up the stairs to sit on the throne while Shiori took lingering glances at the room and the NPC’s within.

Albedo, in particular, was strikingly beautiful, beautiful enough to match the scenery around her and enhance it. She fit the style and the grace of the throne room, making it appear even grander and almost religiously holy. The architecture did resemble a church, with the vaulted ceilings, and grand pillars along the walls.

Pride surged in Shiori at the craftsmanship, at the elegance of the maids, and Touch Me’s handsome NPC Sebas.

“Stand by.” She heard Momonoga command before he gave Albedo a critical eye.

“What kind of backstory was she designed with?”

Shiori made her way to his side, leaning over his shoulder curiously as he opened a flooded console filled with information. He scrolled once, twice, three times…

“Eheh, yeah that’s the thing, Tabula-san made me feel guilty about my NPC’s info…” Shiori shuddered, she hadn’t given her NPC half, no a quarter, as much thought.

“Eh? What does this mean?” A cry of disbelief escaped Momonga’s nonexistent lips.

Shiori read the last line that his finger was quivering over.

_A slut?_

“Ah, is this what they call gap moe? Tabula-san… even so…” Momonga sounded legitimately nervous for some reason. Shiori cackled obnoxiously and pulled up the console herself.

Mischievously she grabbed the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and gave herself administrative rights. She opened the edit function, and typed:

“She loves Momonga.”

The pause that followed was filled with small sounds of embarrassment before he finally exploded into a cry. “Uwah!! How embarrassing!” he covered his skeleton face with his hands.

“Wife material eh?” She gave his bony shoulder a teasing shove.

“That’s wrong, maybe you shouldn’t have changed it—”

“You were probably thinking about doing it.” She muttered knowingly.

“Ahh!! Geez--”

“You are SO EASY to fluster! Also, that means I’m right.”

He tilted his head up to bang against the back of the throne but sobered upon seeing the flags of the guild members above them.

Upon noticing, Shiori calmed as well.

Momonga began to name every guild member as he pointed to their flag until all 40 were uttered with reverence and sadness.

Numerous ideas and feelings welled up inside Shiori as a long silence between them grew. Realizing they only had each other, but unsure of how to proceed she turned to him.

“Momonga. You’re my best friend. You know that right?”

A shocked noise left him, but he tentatively reached out and held onto an upper portion of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, just above her own hand.

“So blunt—” He muttered under his breath. The time on the console clock read 23:58:30. The server would shut down at 24:00:00.

He raised his head proudly, however, to return her sentiment, “…I do know. You are my best friend as well. I’ll never forget all the fun we’ve had.”

Despite the reassurance from them both, something was missing.

“Momonga, what’s your real name?”

“E-eh?”

“I want to know, I don’t want this to be the end of our friendship. I want to talk to you, maybe there will be another game we can team up in down the line. I just—”

Her voice became small. “I don’t want this to be over..”

**23:59:48**

“I’m Suzuki Satoru. Nice to meet you.” His voice was equally as meek, but the greeting was businesslike and rehearsed. He seemed to curse himself for that instinct, but Shiori only laughed.

“I’m Shiori Tsukishi. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Even now she teased him subtly, but she had to hide a crack in her voice with a laugh.

**23:59:58**

“Aaah, we both used our customer service voice..”

The countdown finished.

They waited for the curtains to fall on their fantasy world—

They waited for the automatic logout—

However, something…Something in Shiori’s senses shifted almost imperceptibly. Like a vague sense of motion or dizziness.

“Um…” Shiori stood up from her bent bow. She looked around and her senses were—sharper. Everything looked so crystalline. She could peer into the darkness of the corners of the room with much greater clarity than a moment before.

“Did they delay the server shutdown?” Asked a voice that was…not Momonga’s.

Shiori shot him a sharp look of confusion. “What’s with that voice?”

“Eh? No..this—” A hand drifted to his nonexistent throat, but his eyes grew in size in accordance with his shock as he looked upon her face.

“Your expression!! Shiori!” She was always incredibly expressive, which is why she took to wearing her face masks just about everywhere.

Her character’s smug expression had dissolved, and the softness and vulnerability of her true emotions showed in her eyes and lips. Sorrow lingering from their goodbyes tented her eyebrows and made her red eyes glassy. Disbelief and confusion knocked her off balance as she watched her friend watch her.

“Shi-Shiori—” Her friend's voice held notes of pure panic as he watched the dam on her face break.

She couldn’t help what came next, her lips trembled. Her feelings were spilling through the barrier she had counted on the game to hide from her friend. Embarrassment stabbed straight through her till she wanted to dissolve into the floor.

“D-don’t cry! Shiori—” A mysterious green effect haloed around his head violently.

YGGDRASIL was not capable of this kind of expression, and it only made her want to cry harder.

A rising panic was lodged in Shiori’s chest as tears prickled and ran down her face hotly.

The emotions were visceral enough, to suddenly realize that maybe this was YGDRASIL II? Maybe it wasn’t all over, everyone could come back to the updates they were experiencing??

But there was also the fact her real face was showing itself to her friend—Virtual reality visors didn’t have the technology integrated within them to capture facial expressions and broadcast them real time.

Shiori knew something was very wrong.

And this realization was only amplified when beautiful voices cried out in despair.

“Leucosia-sama!?” Sebas.

“My lady, are you well?!” Yuri Alpha.

“Leucosia-sama!!” Lupisregina Beta. Solution Epsilon. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. Narberal Gamma.

The overlord and devil snapped their gazes to the Pleiades 5 Stars and Sebas, still kneeling on the ground, but looking viciously distraught. Human. Or rather emotional. Almost to the point of tears themselves, they looked ready to move at a moments notice.

To Shiori, she could actually see- the trembling in Sebas’ fist on the ground, his one eye wide and beseeching.

Shiori ungloved her hands, felt the supple leather slide off her skin, and raised her fingers to touch long wet lashes. The motion should have been stopped by her virtual reality visor.

“What is wrong, Momonga-sama? Leucosia-sama!?”

The location of this voice was the NPC raising her worried face to meet them—Albedo. This guardian took the initiative to approach Shiori, and the heat and smell of her alone—Made Shiori’s mind race at breakneck speeds.

Not only that…she noticed faintly that her body felt rejuvenated, tireless, her feet didn’t hurt? Her headache was gone.

When had her body ever felt this way?

“I’m fine, everyone. I-I-”

She scrambled for something vague to explain herself, and she looked nervously at Momonga. “I just felt an awful uh-- _disturbance_ …”

Momonga seemed to catch on and his piercing eyes lost some of their intensity on Shiori. An effect of green burst around him again, “..I feel it too. The GM Call function isn’t working.”

Shiori’s eyes snapped up, “No one is answering your call?”

Momonga shook his head mutely.

Albedo cast her gaze downward and stepped back from the two players, “Please forgive me. An Ignorant one such as I have no answer to this GM Call you speak of.”

Her gaze was…adoring and so beautifully pouty when the NPC spoke to Momonga. He fidgeted under the gaze and slumped down into the throne again where he seemed lost in thought.

Shiori, oddly, wasn’t lost. Now that her high-strung emotions had rushed past her, she found she could think with amazing clarity.

First, she knew this couldn’t be a game.

Her mind, and presence of self was firmly in the body of her devil character.

She wasn’t home anymore.

However, were they in Yggdrasil? Were there other players besides themselves? The NPC’s in Nazarick were alive, and they were treating Momonga and Shiori like their masters. What could this mean for them since they were alone in Nazarick?

Shiori’s sifted through a large stack of questions with extreme speed. She calculated, reasoned, created hypotheticals till she found one question that needed to be answered immediately. She was amazed at herself and subtly pleased. Her emotional outburst was melting away with each passing moment.

She wiped her face and called out in a soft voice, “Sebas.”

“Yes.” The butler nodded.

“Step out of the tomb and confirm the surroundings around Nazarick.”

“Understood, Leucosia-sama.”

“Report back to Lord Momonga when you’re able Sebas.”

“Yes!”

Momonga’s voice rang out, “Pleiades. Go to the 9th floor and guard it against possible intruders.”

“As you wish, Lord Momonga.” As they left, their gazes remained on the players still and lingered longest on Shiori. As if they were worried.

“Shio-Leucosia…Are you alright?”

“Momonga, please don’t call me that, and I’m fine, I just got emotional.” A flicker of a kind familiar smile illuminated her face once more, and her friend relaxed by a noticeable fraction.

Sniffling slightly, Shiori took a calming breath before turning away from her friend. “Momonga, I’m going to go find Hades. I want to talk to him. Message me once you investigate here.”

“Ah- Wait—Shi-“

Using her guild ring she teleported away.

Albedo and Momonga stared at the space the devil once was, and the succubus turned her gaze to her Lord curiously. He had his head in his hands.

“Ahh! There she goes again!”

\----

In an instant, a blink of time Shiori was insanely familiar with, she noticed the lack of lag as she landed on the entrance of the Blazing Temple.

Silent and unseen, she waited in befuddlement before realizing her armor’s decloaking wasn’t automated anymore. The usual teleportation effects given to players were nullified by Shiori’s divine equipment, instead, she was able to maintain stealth whenever she teleported. It was quite powerful in the heat of high-speed battle.

The deep reds and yellows of the 7th floor’s biome distorted minutely through her body before they shimmered away to reveal rose gold plating.

Seeing the invisibility effect so vividly and feeling the wonderful heat from the lava around her set Shiori’s heart racing again.

The status effects of the 7th floor were supposed to be detrimental to the living. The heat would sear your skin, causing exhaustion and burns for the unprotected, but as Shiori stepped closer to the temple, inside the biome Ulbert had designed, where devils naturally belonged, she felt wonderful.

“Leucosia-sama!” Two evil lords kneeled at the Greek temple inspired entrance, addressing her with heavy respect.

“…Wrath and Jealousy.” Their names came to her easily. Their lesser versions than the lords before her were apart of her own summoning repertoire. 

“Yes! Leucosia-sama!”

“Is Hades inside?”

“Yes! Leucosia-sama.” Her brows furrowed at her name but continued onward. They seemed to gasp and look at each other questioningly and she tucked that behavior away for future reference.

She always insisted people call her by her real name in the Guild. However, this well-known wish wasn’t acknowledged by the NPC’s.

She had to see if perhaps her own NPC Hades would speak to her differently. She had given him a brief biography, but were there things he would infer because he was her creation? Because of how she had wanted him to be but had never explicitly coded? How would he act?

Unfortunately, her whirlwind of thoughts could not break her away from the ensuing gloom of her surroundings.

Walking through the Blazing Temple was depressing. Ulbert was just like that. Although she herself liked roleplaying as her devil persona, surrounding herself with misery in all aspects of the game went too far for her cheerful sensibilities. Her personal room on the 9th floor was proof of that.

As she walked, grand paintings of pain and torture of sinners burning in hell lined the walls in gilded frames. She side-stepped traps with practiced ease, and every other monster and lord she met bowed grievously and stayed in position as she passed.

She finally reached something like the main room where a majestic statue of some satanic Lovecraftian god stood imposingly. Beyond it lay a large square, “zen garden of death” that was beautiful in its own corrupted way.

Still, it was drab. She liked the 6th floor waaay better for its visuals.

“Leucosia-sama!!” A handsome voice, crisp and masculine, echoed from the depths of the temple.

From her left, Shiori’s curious maroon eyes darted to meet a tall lithe figure emerging from the west wing. For a breathless moment, she expected the face of a goat wearing a top hat.

Instead, she met the glint of glasses, jet black hair, piercing narrow eyes, and the flick of a metallic tail behind the fellow devil.

“A-ah.” She pointed at him dumbly, before his name snapped to mind. “Demiurge! Sorry- I uh-” She had the odd urge to call him -san, and barely muffled it.

Upon her call, he smiled and bowed smoothly.

“Yes, my Lady? May I ask the reason for your visit to the floor which I guard?” His expression was something like happiness, maybe an eagerness to please before he seemed to remember himself.

“Ah—Where is your guard for that matter? If something happens to Leucosia-sama, we servants must become your shields!”

_Ehhh?_

The two devils stared at each other for a moment, before Shiori realized her own tail was moving nervously behind her, and she had yet to answer his question.

She coughed into her hand, “I came here to see Hades. S-sorry for the intrusion. Y-You, don’t have to bow, or worry! I have everything under control…I didn’t believe I needed a guard for a simple errand.” Was he going to pounce on her recklessness like Ulbert? Ahh! She could almost feel it coming—

_Oi. You almost set off the hell flame trap again, chibi! How many times do I have to say it—_

She supposed it was wrong of her to move independently within the tomb, in the possibility of it being invaded she would be out of position for their defensive plans. She winced at her carelessness and expected to be raked across the coals by Ulbert’s creation.

“Ah, I understand! Forgive me, my Lady!” Demiurge’s expression shifted for his following words, forming into a reverential grimace. “However, I’m afraid I cannot allow you to venture by yourself. Would you please give me the honor of escorting you, so I may defend you if need be? Please again forgive my selfishness.”

_The honor?_

_…Escort and defend?_

_Forgive him???_

…

A lightning strike bolted inside of Shiori with a force that left her heart squeezing—

_Woah!!!_

_He’s nothing like Ulbert!_! She smiled at him vacantly, but on the inside, she was cheering.

“I should be the one to apologize Demiurge. I would very much appreciate you escorting me. Thank you!”

His head shot up with a pleased smile before he bowed again.

“My humble thanks, Lady Leucosia! Please follow me.” The NPC stood and placed a gentle hand on his heart.

_Ooooh._

The painfully sincere mannerisms, the force with which he exacted every movement before her. It screamed loyalty that Shiori couldn’t deny.

With also receiving the cool, calm, and collected reaction, much opposed to the one she had been expecting, Shiori approached the other demon almost happily.

Testing the waters as he stood tall, almost puffing himself up for her. She offered him her arm, which he for a moment looked at in soft surprise.

His expression melted into satisfaction, “My Lady.~” He bowed like a gentleman after his very quick recovery and took her arm upon his with extreme gentleness. He led her further into the temple, maintaining a respectful distance between them.

…A few more checkboxes were filled in after that.

What she knew of Demiurge’s file was that he was supremely evil, cruel, and sadistic.

Did the loyalty of the NPC’s to the guild and its members extend to such a degree that those traits didn’t apply to her and Momonga? She would be the perfect person to push the boundaries with if he wanted to tease her, and yet she received no sign of any ill-will.

The personality he seemed to exhibit to the ones he was faithful to was kind. Perhaps even considerate?

_Oof. I wonder if that’s what Ulbert intended._

They walked leisurely around the open garden, till they reached a bubbling pond of magma and a hell stone pier where a dark smoky figure stood at the end, watching dutifully over the river of Lava.

\----

Shiori stepped away from Demiurge with a nod, and out of curiosity whistled to her NPC.

The figure swirled around on a wispy tail of dark smoke, much to Shiori’s chagrin, like an excited dog did he yelp in glee, and just like his creator, darted at breakneck speeds right towards—

Leucosia flailed, “Oi! Hades!”

“MY DEAREST LEUCOSIA-SAMAAA! THE MOST DIVINE, DEAREST—”

“Stop!” Demiurge’s pleasant voice cut through the air like a knife--

Hades, the NPC of smoke and ash, had no face, only two spots of white for eyes, on top of what looked like a burly smoky body.

Ephemeral to the touch, but solid when he wished, Demiurge’s command made the lower leveled NPC stop short of tackling Shiori by about 10 inches.

Demiurge barked at him with a fervor that definitely reminded Shiori of Ulbert.

“What do you think you’re doing!? Charging your supreme being like that?! Leucosia-sama may be your creator but you must always be—”

“Hah?! I love her more than anyone else! I WASN’T GOING TO HURT HER—"

“Reckless fool! If I hadn’t halted you in time—"

Shiori cut in, “It’s alright Demiurge…Thank you.”

The devil straightened but curiously did not lessen his glare to Hades. It was terrifying in its intensity, while her NPC returned it in a snobbish fashion, like a child receiving favoritism by their parent.

“…As you say, Lady Leucosia.”

Amazing.

Internally she was astonished, pleased even, by their bickering. It was like hearing a recording of her own arguments with Demiurge’s creator.

How interesting to see her old rivalry preserved in this way.

“Hades, he’s right you know; however, I won’t hold it against you. Just be more mindful next time.”

“YES, OF COURSE, MY LADY LEU—”

“I can hear you, you don’t have to shout.”

Then in a comically whispery voice, “…Yes! Lady Leuco—”

“Nevermind!… I have a question for you. Please answer it, NORMALLY, as I must return to Lord Momonga as soon as possible.” It was odd referring to her friend in such a way, but she did have to be respectful in front of her new...subordinates?

Hades’ voice turned gooey with lovesickness, “Yes! Of course, my beloved—”

Shiori raised a hand in embarrassment, cutting him off.

She now hated the fact that Demiurge, Ulbert’s creation, a proverbial extension of himself, had turned out so cool and yet her own NPC…She had created him so long ago, back when she thought she liked pushy, clingy, pet name over-using, men. She hadn’t even bothered to level him up all the way…

“Just—I only have one question for you. Do you know my name?”

His head tilted to the side innocently, “Leucosia-sama, of course!”

Patiently, “No, Hades. My real name. The one the other supreme beings refer to me as.”

“…Ah, I-I am surely unworthy to—”

So, he did know it? Even though she never referred to herself in his file? “Please, it’s alright for you to say it. In fact, it’s my chosen name, I would like to be addressed as such from now on.”

“My Lady, I only know you as THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS, WONDERFUL—”

“Get on with it.” Snapped Shiori.

“…LEUCOSIA-SAMA!”

She blinked at him, but nodded, “Thank you. I know it’s odd but I…Well, I suspected as much, but I had to make certain. Sorry for any confusion.”

Hades downright saluted then swooned in a wiggle of smoke. “IT IS MY PLEASURE TO ANSWER A QUESTION FROM MY MOST ESTEEMED SUPREME BEING! YOU’RE SO LOVELY! I’M SO LUCKY!”

_I can only imagine what Momonga’s NPC is like in person._

“Yes, yes thank you…Hades, you may return to your post.”

“RIGHT AWAY!!!~~”

And he zoomed back into place, leaving an awkward silence in his stead.

Demiurge's voice sounded almost choked with something she couldn’t determine. “My lady, if I may?”

She rolled her eyes in embarrassment, puffing her cheeks, “Yes, he’s annoying. No, I don’t think I can remove him any further from you—”

A laugh startled out of the devil, “O-of course, but actually what I was wanting to ask…”

Shiori glanced back at the smiling Demiurge, waiting on the steps of the Blazing Temple patiently.

“Oh sorry! Yes?”

“I received a message from Albedo, she informed me that the guardians have been summoned by Lord Momonga to meet at the 6th floor Colosseum. He wants your presence as well.”

“Ah, okay, shall we go then?”

“Yes, but first…You wish to be referred to as Shiori-sama is that correct?”

The female devil blinked as if seeing him for the first time, her tail flicking in shock behind her. “Yes, that’s right. How do you know of that name when Hades did not?”

Demiurge bowed even lower, “Truthfully I believe my Supreme Being Ulbert Alain Odle left me with that name when he made me. Although am I correct in assuming what you were testing was…that?”

_Eh?_

“That?”

“Indeed.”

_Ehhh?_

It took her a moment to respond to his vague statement. Since he didn’t seem to want to elaborate…

She gave him a pout, “I was..testing to see if my own character had information I did not explicitly program into him. This could mean many things for the NPCs that may have been…neglected as it were, about what they need to know, it seems even an NPC I created didn’t magically infer certain information from nowhere. Is that what you’re referring to?”

He looked pleased, “Yes! I have already been thinking on such matters, it is reassuring to know I am not too far behind you in your logic, my supreme being Shiori-sama.”

_Already thinking about such matters, when from his frame of reference, it’s so…existential?_

Intrigued, she smiled at him, “I would love to speak with you about that later. Although I think we might be fine considering the exhaustive effort by many of our guild’s members, it is worth looking into.”

She shrugged, “--and your logic is much more advanced than you give yourself credit for considering the circumstances. Ulbert made you—”

As if saying a well-known mantra: “In your image, yes.”

\--He dropped a bombshell.

“I-what??”

Demiurge stared at her almost fondly, “I was meant to be your counterpart in every way, Shiori-sama.”

Some stubborn part inside her that would have flared and said, “That’s not true!” was stifled.

A cold stream of thought instead went over her like a wave.

Ulbert made Demiurge to be better than her. To rub in the fact that she should have made her character like Demiurge in the first place. Min-Maxing was never her thing, and while Demiurge wasn’t the strongest character by far, his build was effective. Annoyingly effective and viable in Yggdrasil.

PVP was the bane of her existence. She went with what felt right for her role-playing, and that made her weaker.

She could only assume, in your image, was actually meant to be, a _direct upgrade_.

Still confused and furthermore unnerved by his stare, she nodded. “I-I see.”

His tail wagged, “I thank you in any case for your benevolence. Of course, there would be nothing else that could please me more than to speak with you, my supreme being, further!”

“I appreciate that—” She readied herself as if to teleport when she realized, Demiurge didn’t have a guild ring as she did.

“Ah, hold on. I’m sure we’re needed as soon as possible so, let me just—” With a hint of concentration she pulled from some vague place within herself a portal to her inventory. A black hole appeared, swirling by her hand, and with a mental image of what she wanted, she pulled from the nether a guild ring.

The intense shock on Demiurge’s face was immediate and almost made Shiori reconsider if Demiurge didn’t promptly kneel before her. So forceful was his kneel in fact that upon contacting the ground his knee shattered the dense black hell stone beneath him. “Lady Shiori--Surely you don’t mean to—"

“I do though.” She replied bluntly.

“I could never receive such a gift! It would be blasphemy for one such as myself to be given the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown!”

“...Demiurge, as the defensive combat leader of Nazarick, I believe you should be one of the first to own your own ring. Nazarick is in unknown territory at the moment, our lives have never been more susceptible to danger—”

“The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, only supreme beings may possess it!” He insisted, and it only made Shiori’s brows furrow and hold the ring out more firmly.

“Come on—It’s not that big of a deal..”

“I’m sorry, but it is too great an honor! I cannot be so foolish as to accept-“

Suddenly as if a cruel chord was strummed in her soul, she scolded: “You’re right, don’t be foolish. I’m only going to accept maybe a little bit more reluctance before I ask you to defer to your keen sense of logic. You need this, all the guardians do! I won’t let Nazarick fall, even when everyone else thinks its fine to abandon it!!” Her words slipped off her lips before realizing it. Her tone apathetic, and ice cold.

Upon hearing herself she viciously pulled herself off that mental track, surprised at her shrewdness, and the guilty blame she had placed on her former guildmates.

_Was the new world affecting her emotions? Her attitude?_

Shiori had wanted to be mean to Demiurge, but it was so strange that she felt a powerful urge to protect him too. It was only her and Momonga left, how could she ever protect Demiurge and the rest of Nazarick with just the two of them?!

She felt the proverbial venom in her mouth drain.

She would not be that person. So inconsiderate and exacting.

Not to a precious comrade.

She pressed a hand to her chest, “I apologize! That came out harsher than I--”

“No! My lady!” If anything, Demiurge was looking at her with an expression of wonder that seemed to choke him up, “Your foresight and will are truly extraordinary!! I must be the one to apologize!!--”

It took all her strength to not kneel next to him as he continued to prostrate himself. She wanted to bend to his level as a friend would. It would be kind when he was trying to make himself so small before her-- she was thankful for that instinct still within her at least—

But she sadly knew, she couldn’t give in to the temptation. She stood tall.

“No. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Please accept my apology, you don’t deserve to be spoken to that way, you are my comrade’s treasured creation—” She shook her head, “I wish Ulbert was here to tell me off... We can just run to the 6th floor, it won’t take long.”

_I do need to test myself a little._

As she held the ring between her fingers, her voice became soft and gentle, “—But sooner or later you’re going to be taking this ring. To use it for the sake of defending Nazarick as efficiently as possible. You and the other guardians will be shouldering more responsibilities, so you need to travel within Nazarick unimpeded...Anyway, it may be more fitting anyway for our Guild Master to do the honor of giving you this…”

His ensuing gasp voice was choked with emotion, his face half hidden in a bow, but Shiori could see his eyes squeeze shut.

“…As one would expect from Nazarick’s most magnanimous supreme being!! Your kindness, your generosity is truly wasted on me…! To not only offer the ring yourself but in knowing Lord Momonga’s bequeathal would truly…” Then as if arguing with himself, “No! You have showered me with your good will and wisdom, I will never refuse you! If in the future I am to receive the honor of this ring again, please, I purely would ask that you give it!”

His speech was almost breathless, and his following words cemented his loyalty with a power that left Shiori feeling weak in the knees, and like a total scum bag to boot.

“I will do whatever you desire, this I pledge with my life.”

…

She tried to figure out how to breathe again as she resisted the urge to shift her feet uncomfortably. In response to his earnest and heartfelt vow, she tried her best to reply regally. “Your words please me. I will not take your wonderful devotion for granted. Thank you.”

She looked away into the direction of the 6th floor, feeling a nagging sense to run away from the conversation, “Alright Demiurge, please stand. How about we have a race to the colosseum?”

His face snapped up and the force of Demiurge’s smile made his eyes crinkle around the edges.

“Yes!”


	2. The Guardians Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I always end up making them so long lmao, and I have 3 more that are just about finished, so I will leave any further updates to next week. I'm thinking about setting up a schedule so a new chapter comes out every Mon and Wed, but we'll see!! <:^D Thank you to the peeps who gave kudos! I appreciate it!

Demiurge stood at the ready, waiting patiently for Shiori’s signal.

It only took the female devil a moment to mentally map out where she needed to go to reach the 6th floor. She deduced the best route, the number of traps in the way, and the amount of lava she had to cross. Shiori had a mysterious confidence in herself suddenly, even though this was technically her first time attempting such an athletic feat. Her body felt light and flexible, and her tail played as the perfect counterbalance to her every move.

It would be interesting to see if Demiurge took the same path as her.

She returned the ring of Ainz Ool Gown into the void of her inventory, and instead pulled from the nether a simple handkerchief. Admittedly the reason she had such an item was to pretend to wipe her eyes and blow her nose dramatically after ensnaring a lower leveled player in PVP. Her skillset had some truly annoying moves, so she was used to people whining before death.

Momonga chided Shiori about her bad manners numerous times, but she found the gimmick too hilarious to give up.  Her behavior was one of the few precious things Ulbert and Shiori mutually bonded over.

“When this reaches the ground, we’ll start—”

“Very well.”

She threw it high into the air, and as if a switch had been flipped in her brain, she watched with rapt attention as it fluttered to the ground. In a display of nigh perfect synchronization, the two devils lowered their center of gravity and tilted forward.  They watched the trajectory of the fragile white linen, seeing it fall almost in slow motion.  

As soon as a single corner brushed the cracked and heated ground of the 7th floor, Shiori’s legs tensed like a steel cable, and she bolted high into the air. A second behind her out of the corner of her red eyes, she saw the graceful arc Demiurge took forward.

They landed effortlessly on the other side of one of the many rivulets of lava raking across the hellscape, Shiori fell first, with Demiurge second.

They looked at each other for a moment, and Shiori couldn’t help but give Demiurge a mischievous grin before disappearing into the shivers of a nearby heatwave.

The duo crisscrossed onto the many isles of land in the sea of lava beyond the Blazing Temple. They dodged bursting waves of glowing magma and hot methane vents with ease.

Her stomach flipped again and again with every breathless fall to the ground, her heart thrumming pleasantly with the effort. Demiurge and Shiori ended up taking similar paths. Their routes crossed to many of the same isles, and in some instances, they were only mere inches between them and even less space between their feet and the lava. These movements took coordination and careful prediction, which the two devils were naturally inclined to do.

Every time they mirrored each other Shiori giggled, while also making a point to go a little faster. She kicked up dust and flipped and twirled experimentally, now laughing delightedly. Demiurge pushed his pace and tilted forward to keep up.

When they finally met the lava lake’s edge, the change in biome was clear in the dark grey archways leading to Roman architecture. Here they met more maze-like halls and cages of beasts that growled and roared viciously.

Now in tighter quarters, Shiori slowed her gait down to keep it tense. The thrill of him catching up, after all, made it more exciting. It wouldn’t be fun to leave the devil behind completely.

However, she changed her mind when the end was in sight. The female devil sent Demiurge one last smile before moving in the blink of an eye to the dusty colosseum floor.

She stood calmly and waited respectfully for him to cross the finish line, while in the distance she could spy the other guardians and Momonga.

The devil arrived looking pleased, and with not a single hair out of place. “As expected of Shiori-sama.” Demiurge bowed, his voice crisp with satisfaction. She sent him a coy V-sign, in return.

Wordlessly he reached into one of his pockets, and from it, he pulled the handkerchief she dropped at the start of the race.  

She blinked as he offered it to her.

It caused something like affection to bloom inside her chest like a flower. That kind of surprising sweetness…It instantly reminded her of Ulbert.

“..Thank you, Demiurge.” She beamed at him, touched and completely mollified by the gesture.

She took it from his warm hands gingerly, before folding it as she would for her business suits at home. Applying a careful heat to her fingers she ironed out any wrinkles she found. After a neat flourish with her hands, she held up the finished pocket square proudly.

“This is called a crown fold.” She instructed, before stepping closer and tucking the cloth into his breast pocket, with 3 tidy corners pointing up. For some reason, she felt like mothering her companion’s NPC in this way, and it made her nagging guilt ease. The white cloth, bordered with gold, of course, looked sophisticated against his red pinstripe suit.

“There. As thanks for the race.” He opened his mouth just as she raised her hand quickly, “ _No-return-thanks-necessary-please_ ~”

She turned curtly, eager to get away from any further fawning.  To her relief. she heard him follow.

“…It pleases me greatly to consort with you in such a manner, Shiori-sama!!” Ah, instead of thanks, he gave her a _compliment_.

She tilted her head to the side in playful exasperation. However, his resonant voice was probably what subtly unnerved Shiori the most. The effect it had on her seemed more pronounced when she couldn’t see his face. His passive Command Mantra made her own low leveled NPC obey his commands, but to the female devil, it sounded wonderful, almost seductive.  

Shiori shook her head of the thought, “I hope to spend all the time I can with my dear friend’s creations.” _You’re all Momonga and I have left…_

“Thank you, my supreme being!!”

That was another thing. Supreme beings? Who wrote that into the NPC’s data?

She wanted to kick whoever shoehorned her into that kind of position. The thought scared her slightly. She didn’t feel supreme, she was still the same old scatterbrained Shiori on the inside. How was she supposed to live up to those kinds of expectations?

She suddenly glanced up in worried realization: _How was the sweet and democratic Momonga going to live up to it?_

As she approached the group of floor guardians, it was there she knew she had to make her decision to let high expectations live or _die_.

She appraised them all with wide curious eyes: Aura bickering with Shalltear, a massive shape of blue indicating Cocytus, Mare hiding near him, Albedo, and—

Momonga, giving off a visibly dark and depressive aura of despair.

Was that how he was feeling? Or was it the kind of persona he would have them wear in front of the guardians?

She cocked an eyebrow in question and exchanged something of a silent conversation with him. Her expressions flitted from worry to determination when she looked at the NPC’s surrounding her.

Shiori wasn’t the guild leader, she could have more wiggle room in her relationships with the guardians if…

If from the start, she stayed as true to herself as possible.

Maybe she could subtly change their point of view on Supreme beings too if she set the example herself for Momonga to follow.

Giving one last look to her friend, the devil listened to the instinct inside telling her to greet and investigate the guardians before her. Her friends. She would befriend them just as she had befriended their creators.  

So, she grinned openly, almost bashfully, “Hello everyone, sorry to keep you waiting.”

Cocytus was already bowing to her, a spew of cold mist escaped from his mouth as he nodded.

“LEUCOSIA-SAMA!”

The small figure beside him followed nervously in earnest genuflection.

Shalltear and Aura stood at attention, as well as Albedo who was closest to Momonga. Demiurge instead made a B-line to Cocytus’ other side.

“If you would all just give me a moment to mingle with you first, then I promise we can get started. I haven’t had the chance to properly look at some of you in a long time!”

Shiori knew who her first targets were upon spotting Mare trying to will himself out of existence. He met her eye for a second before he stammered and ducked behind Cocytus again.

“Hey, where are you going?” Shiori laughed, before leaning around the bug warrior playfully to try and look at Mare in his mismatched eyes. The boy jolted and winced, skipping over Cocytus’s tail for an escape attempt.

“MARE. YOU MUSTN’T RUN FROM YOUR SUPREME BEING! FACE HER WITHOUT FEAR!” The warrior raised his weapon imperiously but also steamed at her casual touch on his arms.

“Ah! Leucosia-sama uh, um—”

Shiori had a feeling she knew why he was being so shy, so she backed off with a smile.

“I see how it is if you want to hide I guess I have to give all my hugs to Aura!”

Mare jolted with shock, “Ehh?”

“HUGS?!” A rush of footsteps and a girlish holler from Aura though, the dark elf leaped enthusiastically into Shiori’s space with zeal.

“YAHOO! Y-Yes PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE A HUG!” Her eagerness made Shiori laugh, but the girl was not one to leave her brother out of anything. Aura called to him, “Come on Mare! Don’t miss out!”

…

After not receiving a response, Aura tore her eyes away from Shiori with immense reluctance. “Mare!!”

…

She stomped her foot, “MARE!!”

“EEP!” He bolted forward after getting a push from Demiurge.

Mare scampered towards her, blushing severely, but looking squeamishly happy too. Shiori opened her arms to them and pulled the twins into a gentle hug. She held one in each arm to give them an affectionate squeeze and a firm rub between their shoulders. They beamed under the attention.

“Oh! By the way! Welcome, Leucosia-sama! Welcome to the floor we guard!!” Said the dark elf with almost visible excitement. Her eyes glittered as she looked up at Shiori with awe. She then nudged her brother into a greeting of his own that sent Shiori’s heart into the best kind of ache.

“W-welcome supreme leader Leucosia-s-sama!”

Shiori gave another squeeze before letting them go. “I’m so happy to see you two! Thank you, Aura. Thank you, Mare. Please instead of Leucosia, would you call me Shiori?”

“Ah y-yes! If that is what you wish!” Murmured Mare.

“Thank you,” and a sad sigh left Shiori in a rush, “I know BukuBukuchagama-san would give you both a big hug if she could.”

Mare ducked in blushing shyness, while Aura beamed back at Shiori with an almost breathless relish. Her smile was exceptionally contagious to the female devil.

Shiori always gravitated to the other female players in the guild and Bukubukuchagama was one of her best friends. Shiori always talked in funny voices to the voice actress, who always used a childish and cute way of speaking in game. It got an unmeasurable number of laughs from Bukuchaga, who always broke her character when she cracked up too hard.

Seeing her characters before her, in the flesh, and speaking in such cute voices…!!

She coughed into her hand and turned to appraise Cocytus properly. Warrior Takemikazuchi was a close friend of Ulbert’s, and she always got along with his simple and forward nature.

With her tail flicking behind her she smiled up at him too. “Cocytus, good to see you! You’re looking as impressive as ever!”

“THANK YOU. WHAT AN HONOR IT IS TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE LADY LEUCOSIA.”

“You may call me Lady Shiori instead Cocytus. In fact, I wish for all the guardians to do so. Thank you.”

“YES. CERTAINLY. SHIORI-SAMA.”

“It’s true though!! You and Momonga-sama are so nice!” Cried Aura.

“Oho? Momonga-sama is nice?” She asked conversationally, giggling as she received a noise of displeasure from her friend.

“Yes!!” said the twins in stereo.

“I’m glad to hear that.”  

She really was happy that her friend hadn’t been too harsh, perhaps out of nervousness? Or maybe the emotional constraints of his racial type getting the better of him. He had seemed expressive enough back in the throne room but suddenly it was as if dark clouds were hanging over his head.

“Oya oya, is it my turn yet?” Shiori felt a subtle chill against her side, and something plush brushing against her arm—

She turned, and a silver and purple head was nuzzling into her shoulder. “Ahh! I’m jealous! My supreme being Lady Shiori~ I welcome you as well!~ I was wondering where you were!~”

Shiori giggled, drawing her fingers against Shalltear’s soft as silk hair and tucking a strand behind her ear. “Shalltear!! Aw! I apologize for making you wait.”

The devil couldn’t help it, she smoothed both hands against Shalltear’s blushing red cheeks, sending the vampire into a tizzy of excitement—

Shiori called to Momonga obliviously, “Ahh, I love having all the guardians together! I get to look at my comrades’ precious creations!! So cute Shalltear! You’re so cute!!”

“Lady Shiori, are you feeling better?” Asked Albedo sweetly, however she still remained as close to Momonga as possible.

“Yes, thank you Albedo. Seeing you all has cheered me up.”

It was a comment that made the Succubus glow with satisfaction, “I’m pleased, Shiori-sama~”

“Shiori,” sighed Momonga with his new deep baritone, “Did you get what you needed out of Hades?”

The devil’s hands left the mess they had made of Shalltear behind and flickered to his side dutifully. At once it was as if the force of gravity around Momonga was trying to push her into the ground. She noticed his aura was even thicker standing next to him, black, thick, and smoky. It caused an instinctual reaction in Shiori to kneel.

As if acting out a role she adopted the same voice she used with her bosses at work. No nonsense and almost comically sincere (coming from her).

“Ah yes, Lord Momonga, I dragged Demiurge with me to see Hades, so you’ll have to excuse me for delaying him. I will relay to you what I discovered whenever you’d like.”

Her friend’s skully face nodded before he reached out to grasp her shoulder, pulling her up to her feet.

“ _I have no idea what I’m doing_.” He whispered, before facing forward yet again.  

Noticing their leader’s expressions, or in Momonga’s case his aura suddenly flaring into a black hole of anxiety behind him, the guardians quieted and formed a neat line before the two players.

Shiori also found herself moving to Momonga’s side, slightly behind him in support. Her neutral expression cleared of all curiosity and cheerfulness, till it hardened into a mask of serene superiority. She could play as she liked, but she knew she had to support Momonga too. The devil couldn’t afford to contradict him too much without speaking to him first.

The guardian’s behavior and fealty were strange to them both, but at least Shiori already had a taste from Demiurge’s displays of devotion.

“You all did well to gather here. Thank you.”

Albedo raised her head, her voice like honey in the air. “Your thanks are wasted upon us. We here have all pledged ourselves to you.”

“Lord Momonga-sama, you may find us lacking. However, we vow to work hard and to live up to the expectations of the supreme beings who created us.”

**_“We vow this to you.”_ **

_“Now, everyone. To our supreme leaders, the ritual of fidelity.”_

All the Guardians had solemn, respectful expressions. They showed no sign of playing around.

Shalltear, who stood on one end of the line, stepped forward:

“Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Floors, presents herself to the Masters.”

She went to one knee, one hand pressed against her chest, and bowed deeply. After that, Cocytus stepped forward and said:

“Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. 5th. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Masters.”

Much like Shalltear had, he knelt before Momonga and Shiori like a vassal before his lords. Then, it was the twin dark elves’ turn:

“Guardian of the 6th Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the Masters.”

“Al-also a Guardian of the 6th Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the Masters.”

They knelt respectfully and lowered their heads to Momonga. Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura, and Mare all had different bodies and thus they should have each taken their steps forward differently. Yet, the way with which they knelt was identical, and they lined up neatly.

After that, Demiurge advanced in a dignified manner.

“The Guardian of the 7th Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the Masters.”

Following his crisp words, Demiurge went to one knee in a graceful descent, as though expressing his heart through his actions. Finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

“The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Masters.”

She smiled to Momonga and knelt like the other Guardians. However, Albedo continued speaking in a high and clear voice as she delivered her report to Momonga.

“With the exception of the 4th Floor Guardian Gargantua and the 8th Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus, do **_we offer up our utmost loyalty to the Master_**.”

The force which the group said these words left no room for doubt. It seemed the creations of Shiori and Momonga’s friends would never betray them. Unlike any pledges Shiori ever saw in her old world, to the military or for worship, the guardians before her put those promises to shame.

Shiori hid a shiver.

“ _Wonderful_ , floor guardians!” Momonga spread his arms out wide, perhaps basking in the same intensity Shiori felt.

“I am confident that all of you will be able to fulfill your duties without fail!”

Shiori nodded in agreement as smiles of pride beamed across the guardian's faces.

From her left though, she noticed a flicker of movement. Without realizing that she had tensed up, her shoulders dropped by a fraction at realizing Sebas had arrived back from his scouting.

Seamlessly the butler added himself into the edge of the line.

“Now then, right now the Great Tomb of Nazarick is caught up in an unknown situation. Shiori and I already had Sebas survey our surroundings…” With Momonga’s nod, the head butler lifted his head to speak.

“Completely different from the swamps that surrounded the Great Tomb of Nazarick, I could not confirm a single building, human, or monster in a one-kilometer radius. The Tomb is instead surrounded by grasslands.”

“Good work, Sebas.”

Momonga imperiously continued, and Shiori found an even deeper respect for her friend forming inside at his careful words.

“Guardians please increase the readiness of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what has happened, so do not act incautiously. If you encounter an intruder, do not slay them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologize for imposing such demands on all of you at a time like this.”

The Guardians voiced their acknowledgment and nodded in unison.

“Next, I would like to understand the administrative operations of the Tomb. Albedo, how is the exchange of security information between the Guardians of the various floors?”

In YGGDRASIL, the Guardians were simple NPCs, and they could only act according to their programs. There was no way the floors would exchange security information and monsters.

“Each Floor is administered by its respective Floor Guardian, but Demiurge is the overall defense commander, and everyone can share information with him.”

Shiori was a bit surprised, but then Momonga nodded in satisfaction.

“Excellent. Nazarick’s defense commander, Demiurge. Guardian Overseer, Albedo. The two of you will oversee drawing up a more comprehensive administrative system for Nazarick.”

“Understood!”

“Now Aura and Mare, is there a way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?”

Mare nodded, looking deep in thought, “It would be difficult using just magic. But, if we covered the walls with dirt and concealed ourselves with vegetation…”

“Do you really intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with base dirt?” Albedo’s voice was absolute sweetness if you didn’t almost physically feel the contempt rolling off her in waves.

Mare trembled, and although the surrounding Guardians remained silent, their attitudes suggested that they shared Albedo’s opinion.

Shiori frowned just a fraction at that, it felt like they were ganging up on Mare, who was just giving ideas. Momonga chided Albedo quickly though, for speaking out of turn.

Offhandedly Shiori tossed in her own two cents: “The Tomb of Nazarick was in a nasty, albeit dangerous swamp to begin with. In my opinion, the flatlands give us a chance to easily camouflage ourselves as well as gain an opportunity to obtain more…attractive landscaping for the future...Something worthy of Nazarick, but of course, all in due time.” Shiori trailed off, remembering all too well the invasion of Nazarick with her guild and the maze the swamp had presented them.

To Shiori, it felt like flatlands were almost the perfect place to begin again. Undisturbed earth free of pesky vegetation or monster spawners to clear out? It was like starting in a kind of creative mode. 

“Think of all the future opportunities to lay out our own traps and biome hazards. It’s free range out there, with no immediate danger. The simple act of moving earth with Mare’s spells will allow us to make dummy mounds as well.”

Momonga hummed in agreement, “Yes, and the remaining vulnerability from anyone trying to survey us from the sky can be handled with illusions. Very well. I shall assign Aura and Mare to carry out this task together. While doing so, you may draw the necessary supplies from each Floor.” 

“Y-yes. U-understood.”

“Then, you are dismissed for today. Everyone take a break before beginning your duties. There are many things we do not know, so do not push yourselves too hard.”

The Guardians nodded as one to show that they understood.

“Finally, I have a question for the Guardians. To begin with, Shalltear — what kind of people are Shiori and I to you?”

“You both are incarnations of beauty. You particularly Momonga-sama are the most beautiful. Even jewels pale in comparison to your snow-white body, and Shiori-sama I humbly believe you are the most radiant with your golden hair and horns.”

Shiori struggled to hide her smile amidst the compliments—she wondered heatedly why Momonga even bothered with such a question…

After all, Shalltear did not pause to think about her answer before she gave it. From the lack of delay in her reply, she must have been speaking from the heart.

 “—Cocytus.”

“Lord Momonga who is mightier than all the guardians and deserving of the title of the supreme overlord of the great underground tomb of Nazarick. Lady Shiori standing ever vigilantly for her lord and for us is truly the most gracious.”

“--Aura.”

“Merciful leaders with great foresight.”

“—Mare.”

“Ah- very kind supreme beings.”

“—Demiurge.”

“Wise leaders who make decisions and act upon them quickly. Truly, Momonga-sama is a man worthy of the title ‘inscrutable.’ Lady Shiori you are this, and also infinitely charitable, attentive, and loving to your subordinates.”

 “—Sebas.”

“The one responsible for assembling all the Supreme Beings. In addition, the merciful leaders who did not abandon us, but stayed by our side until the very end.”

“And finally, Albedo.”

“You, Momonga-sama who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our highest, most exalted master. In addition, the man I love most deeply. Lady Shiori you are the most important pillar of support to us, and to Lord Momonga, for standing by him when no one else would.”

The combination of everyone’s words left Shiori feeling breathless. Never in her life had she ever received such praise, such unwavering _love—_

Hearing their beliefs in Momonga and in herself, Shiori felt an unwavering compulsion to return that love. To do well for their every expectation, to do whatever it takes to make them happy…

She was idly aware of Momonga speaking again at the sound of her name, “--Shiori, you will work closely with the Guardians from now on. You have your orders, carry them out faithfully.”

After seeing the Guardians genuflect once more, Momonga teleported away, taking his oppressive force with him.

In his absence, Shiori blinked as if coming awake. The pressure he had exerted on even her had been barely enough to calm down her torrent of thoughts. She replaced the absence of his aura with a sea of calm before bowing daintily.

“Thank you, my friends, for your words. Please be at ease now.”

After a while, someone sighed in relief. The first to get up was Albedo, and soon the others began to follow suit.

“That was scary, nee-chan.”

“Yeah, I thought I’d be squashed flat!”

“As expected of Momonga-sama, to think his presence would have such a great effect on us Floor Guardians...”

And so, the Guardians shared their impression of Momonga, much to Shiori’s amusement.

She supposed he had been using his despair aura, either unconsciously or no? It had affected even herself, probably because he had been clutching the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

“—he didn’t radiate that aura when he was with us. Momonga-sama was kind and gave us something to drink when we were thirsty.”

Aura’s words caused the other Guardians to emit an air of tension. It was condensed jealousy that was almost visible to the naked eye. Shiori keenly noticed Demiurge’s aura was less so, as he raised a hand to his breast pocket smugly.

The worst off was Albedo, who looked like she wanted to rip something apart with her hands and teeth.

To appease the atmosphere, while also cataloging all the lively personalities and thoughts of the guardians before her to give to Momonga later—

“That was the true power of Momonga-sama, that’s the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick for you. It was amazing even to me!”

That changed the mood instantly, and more chatter arose to flatter Momonga’s very existence.

Then, as if to get everyone in order, Sebas said from the side: “Then, I shall take my leave first. I do not know where Momonga-sama has gone, but I should stay by his side.” He turned to go, but Shiori danced down the steps to follow.

“Ah wait, please notify me of his location when you do find him, please.”

“Yes, Lady Leucosia.” He bowed, but he made no other move as his eye flickered over her in blatant worry, “Although, may I ask if I am to also refer to you as Lady Shiori now?” He glanced around at the other guardians as if to make sure he wasn’t excluded.

“Yes please, thank you.”

“—And are you feeling better? Please let me know if you need anything else.” Sebas bowed deeply, much to Shiori’s fondness. Somehow his appearance as a butler made the gesture easier to be on the receiving end of.

“I’m much better now, thank you..” She tilted her head, “I suppose you could answer one question for me?”

“Anything.” His voice was a manly rumble that sounded nice to her ears.

“Is there anyone in particular assigned to watch over Momonga and I? For when we wish to move around Nazarick independently?”

“Yes, I planned to assign Narbareal Gamma to accompany Momonga and Yuri Alpha to you.”

 _Oho_.

So, Shiori got the most responsible and eldest sister of the maids Pleiades. Shiori wanted to laugh, instead, she smiled playfully. She was the most familiar with Yuri anyway due to being friends with Yamaiko. They were both female guild members who had the habit of being brash and reckless...Then when they got teamed up with Bukubukuchagama…

Shiori’s smile had turned distant and a little misty, to which Sebas watched with intrigue.

“…I see I was just curious. Thank you, Sebas. That is all.” She gave him a gentle nod and a softer smile with which after a moment’s pause, he returned handsomely.

In a flash of movement, he darted away towards the lower floors and disappeared out of sight just as a ruckus of noise burst from behind Shiori.

“—You slut!!”

Shiori snapped around, seeing Albedo and Shalltear at each other’s throats. Albedo flapping her ebony black wings in some kind of threat display, and a vile mist swirling around Shalltear.

_What on Earth--?!_

Shiori made her way towards them as the males of the Guardians made their escape in the opposite direction.

Demiurge was waving Aura off with a blasé hand, “Aura, matters between women should be settled by a fellow woman. If anything happens I’ll come to help, let me know, all right?”

“Hey wait, Demiurge! Are you planning to dump all of this on me?” Aura waved her arms around in a panic and looked at Shalltear and Albedo helplessly as they roared in each other’s faces.

Shiori hopped closer to the dark elf, her permanent smile easing the younger girl’s worry, “I’m here Aura, just tell me what I missed, alright?”

She took a large inhale, “They’re saying they’re going to—to…” She gave Shiori big puppy dog eyes before her expression grimaced in disgust when another scream tore through the air.

Shiori patted Aura on the shoulder like she assumed an older and responsible sister would, “Wait here,” and proceeded to approach the arguing women.

“--COW! BITCH!”

“—WHY YOU BIG MOUTHED LAMPREY!”

With every step, their words became clearer through their growling and screeching, and with every step, Shiori’s face got redder and redder, until she finally stopped dead in her tracks.

“Don’t think you’ve won just because you’re the Guardian Overseer and can stay next to Momonga-sama. If you really think that way, I’ll laugh my ass off.”

“Hmph. That’s correct. While you’re stationed in a faraway place, I’ll swoop in and achieve a complete victory.”

“...What do you mean by ‘a complete victory’? Teach me, Guardian Overseer-sama!”

“As a slut, you should be fully aware of what that means!”

Shiori’s tail went ramrod straight.  

With a _pacha,_ Shiori made a 180 and doubled back to Aura in a quick march. She covered Aura’s ears with her hands on the way and carted her off to the other group.

“No, no, no. We are not getting involved in that, **you** are not listening to that.”

Demiurge greeted Shiori with a smile when the female devil returned the dark elf sister to her brother’s side. She was kind of peeved he would leave the Aura to play referee.

Shiori leveled her fellow devil with a serious look and a wagging finger.

“Aura’s not getting involved in that mess. Ever. I won’t allow it.”

“It’s as you say. However, do you think they’ll be alright?” His grin didn’t leave his face, and Shiori assumed that he found it all rather amusing. She took a surreptitious glance behind her to the feuding women and nodded firmly.

“I’ve seen enough cat fights to know that one’s about that subject—its wiser to keep your distance, or else you risk getting your head bitten off.”

“Really, do they have to argue over this sort of thing!?” Aura groaned, her hands clasping behind her head tiredly.

Shiori didn’t like the fact they were arguing over who would…do things, to her dear friend, but she was more inclined to ignore it, if for her own sanity’s sake.

Shiori crossed her arms and gave the younger girl a sympathetic look, “Honestly, its bad that they’re bickering, but they can also just take this opportunity to get it out of their systems. If I tried to get involved they’d probably want to drag me into it…”

“They should dare not try to do such a disgraceful thing!” Grumbled Cocytus.

“Personally, I would be quite interested in the result.” Said Demiurge thoughtfully.

Shiori immediately assumed the result meant, a fight.

Between Albedo and Shalltear, she was sure the former would win…And Shiori herself could win _maybe_ against Albedo but not Shalltear, they utilized too many of the same tricks but Shiori’s were less effective in comparison.

“What do you mean by ‘the result’ Demiurge?” Mare asked.

“I refer to the increase in our fighting power, the future of Nazarick, and so on—”

For a moment Shiori was still confused, as was everyone else, but in the next—

“You can’t mean--!” Shiori stuttered, her blush returning with full force. Why was he thinking about if Momonga had a child with—

She looked at Albedo and Shalltear, then applied that same line of thought to herself. She blushed even harder. Demiurge possibly expected heirs in the future, perhaps with guardians _helping_?

“D-Demiurge, that’s not even possible with Momonga-sama—" She blurted  _as if that was the biggest issue._

Aura and Mare looked up at Shiori innocently, “Shiori-sama what do you mean?”

She jolted, “Ehh? Um, h-how old are you two again??”

“We’re 76 years old!!”

_Ahhh, is that like 10 or maybe 12 in dog years!?_

“He’s not…compatible with them?”

“Are you?” Aura asked with a tilt of her head.

_Hell no._

“No.”

  _Absolutely not._

“That may be true, but with the undead—” Demiurge looked as if he wanted to ruminate on the thought some more before shaking his head, “…To reiterate my previous statement _,_ a great ruler should have an heir, right?” Shiori could tell Demiurge was trying to appeal to the present demographic instead of taking a more...scientific approach.

“Well yeah!” was Aura’s immediate reaction.

“Um, s-so you mean that one of them would give birth to Lord Momonga’s heir? To increase the power of Nazarick?”

“What kind of blasphemy are you spouting?!” Asked Cocytus with a jerk of his head.

Demiurge’s voice lilted almost playfully, “Wouldn’t it be nice to pledge ourselves to Lord Momonga’s and Lady Shiori’s descendants, too?”

Shiori tried to hide her blush behind a scandalized hand.

“Hmm…Of Course. I would like to swear my allegiance to their heirs…” The large blue warrior lifted his arms, his gaze suddenly lost somewhere in the middle distance. “Ah, how wonderful! What a glorious sight… Uncle! TO BE CALLED UNCLE…”

Somewhat unable to bear it, the two devils averted their eyes from Cocytus, who was fully into imaging himself as a cool old uncle, faithfully serving Momonga and Shiori’s potential heirs.

“It isn’t possible though since Momonga is an undead. Shalltear too, for that matter...” Hedged Shiori, still clinging to the fact almost desperately.

The devil hummed, “Well, that aside, I’m quite interested in knowing what our children can do for the strengthening of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.” Shiori gulped, perturbed by just how far his genius intellect had already stretched into fortunes of the future.

“--How about it Mare, do you want to make a child?”

The question wretched a gasp from Shiori, she muttered his name warningly under her breath, “Demiurge!”

He jolted at her tone, “I’m sorry Shiori-Sama! Have I said something that displeased you?”

“Just—” Unused to the talk of having children in such weird terms, Shiori’s face was _glowing_. “BEHAVE! Don’t ask sweet innocent Mare those kinds of questions.” She said this too under her breath while giving the confused elves a motherly look of admonishment.

Demiurge placed a hand on his chest instantaneously, “Forgive me!”

“Forgiven.” 

“I-I wouldn’t mind!” Said Mare suddenly, and then in a quieter tone: “If it helps Momonga-sama…”

“Well—” Demiurge cut himself off, and instead sent Shiori a questioning glance. And rightfully so, because she shook her head vehemently in the negative.  She had no idea why he was so, _enthusiastic_ about his bosses, and coworkers, having children. It was beginning to remind her of the creepy government officials who occasionally gave seminars about the nation’s declining birth rates.

The dark-haired devil started again, looking at her this time. “Well, if I may, have you thought about having children Shiori-sama?”

She wanted to scream.

Aura screamed instead, but in uncontained excitement that had her bouncing up and down, “Ahh!! Shiori-sama with a child! Could I be its aunty!?!”

Demiurge and Shiori made confused faces before their stares snapped between Cocytus and Aura.

Shiori shook her head, “No no, Aura you’re young, you don’t have to be an aunty. You could be a cousin, or even a sister if you want.”

Aura mismatched eyes glimmered with glee, “YAY!!”

Demiurge reigned the conversation back in, although seemingly pleased by the development, “So you _are_ planning on children?”

“Eh? I-I never met anyone… worthy to…discuss _that_ with, but I would like a _family_. That’s a little different than what you’re describing.” The subject came to mind at times, yes, but that was normal…She was 27, but she wasn’t desperate, she only thought it’d be nice to hug and kiss on a child of her own sometimes if only to shower it in love and raise them right.

Her world had been a bit too repetitive though, too cynical, and dangerous for romance.  

Demiurge looked ecstatic, “A family? So multiple heirs! How wonderful! No doubt, your children would be beautiful and strong! And perhaps in Nazarick, we can find suitable mates for you.”

Her mind stuttered at that. Like an antique tv powering off. Obviously one of the most suitable would be…

Shiori barely repressed the instinct telling her she needed to die on the spot. “Ah, thank you,” She smiled vacantly, “--but, that’s still not exactly the point.”

“The point?”

“Yes, you’re looking at it in a very…utilitarian way, which isn’t wrong for the sake of Nazarick. But, I would only have children to love them and protect them-- even if they turned out weak and ugly…

At their silence, she continued, “Do you understand? It’s children for the sake of love, not for numbers or power. That’s what my children would be born from, not just duty. So I’m not interested in some kind of arranged marriage or whatever--”

The guardians surrounding her gave her an identical set of stunned faces, before melting into devastated compassion. It seemed her opinion alighted feelings of mixed jealousy at the love they would like to receive from her, and pure happiness from the conviction of her opinion.

Demiurge was the first to speak, his handsome voice an ashamed murmur “I didn’t think of it in that way, Shiori-sama—What powerful sentiment!”

Meanwhile, Aura and Mare’s eyes were the size of saucers as they looked up at her in sad wonder, “Y-you would do that?”

“Shiori-sama! You’re so kind!!” Aura looked ready to cry.

On the contrary, she was a little afraid at the lack of relatable response from her companions. Maybe she shouldn’t count the twins since they were young and probably didn’t know what they wanted in life yet, but—

…Ah well, never mind, maybe the lack of immediate compassion should be her expectation from Demiurge too…

She found herself saying, “In any case, Nazarick’s population is fine as it is. To my understanding, it’s already been meticulously calculated, so we can’t carelessly increase our numbers. If that changes just ask me before doing anything okay?” She directed that last part at the devil beside her, who she was starting to assume was more perverted than she knew.

“Yes!” Agreed Demiurge, “Actually I would like to come to you in the future to discuss plans for a farm of some sort outside of Nazarick?”

 _Where did that come from?_ “Alright…?”

She felt she could figure out his meaning if she wanted, but found that, **no** , she _didn’t_ want to do that.  The proximity of the conversation topics from children to FARM was obvious enough.

As Demiurge pressed a ponderous hand to his chin in thought, he turned a critical eye to Mare,

“Ah yes, Mare, I’ve been meaning to ask, why are you dressed as a girl?”

Mare grabbed at his miniskirt to hide his legs after Demiurge asked his question.

“This was Bukubukuchagama-sama’s decision. She said this was called a ‘trap’, so it should have nothing to do with my gender.”

“Oh, so this was Bukubukuchagama-sama’s decision... Well then, those clothes should be fine on you… although, should all boys dress in that way?”

Shiori answered that one since she technically had the authority to make it so. “No. I think Momonga-sama and I both would prefer they dress in suits, like _you_ Demiurge.”

“Is that so?” He did look rather pleased by that.

“Yes, it’s reflects well on us…And Bukubukuchagama would only want Mare to be unique in his own special way. Also…Cocytus, it’s time to wake up!”

After hearing his supreme being’s words, Cocytus shook his head several times, a deeply satisfied smile on his face.  

In addition, it seemed the screeching and screaming from Albedo and Shalltear had finally quieted.

Shiori, motioned for them to come over with a clap of her hands, “Are you two done? Can we please get everyone’s orders issued? There will be many things to do later.”

Albedo, seeming out of breath from her argument, perked up with a smile, “Yes, of course, Shiori-sama!” Then in an aside to the vampire next to her, “Indeed, Shalltear I’ll discuss this matter with you at length soon enough. We need to spend some time on it.”

“I have no objections, Albedo. No other matter is worthier of our time.”

 _Wait till I tell Momonga_ , Shiori thought dryly.

As the duo made their way over, Shiori gave Aura a nudge and a grin, “See? I told you they’d work it out.” Aura’s expression was relieved and of course thoroughly impressed by her golden-haired supreme being.

When everyone was gathered, and after seeing Albedo recover her dignity, the Guardians lowered their heads in respect.

The beautiful succubus took a breath, her eyes and posture regaining their flatteringly demure qualities.

“Then, let us begin with our plans—”


	3. Dark Warrior and Light Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's technically Monday yehahah.) Hope you enjoy guys! Thanks for all the lovely comments!! <:^D

The room Momonga and Shiori were hiding in was a cluttered mess. That was the nicest way to describe the 'organized' wreck that was one of Momonga’s personal, TRULY personal, rooms. Boxes, armor stands, event items, and chests were stacked high and shoved into every corner.

Shiori sat cross-legged on the floor, while Momonga stood rifling through his hoard of things.

It was in places like this where Momonga and Shiori could talk privately. Briefly, they could be themselves, and they could vent about the various things they were facing in the Tomb.

Over the days they had been carefully experimenting, and relaying information to each other in confidential meetings. It had taken the combined effort of the two supreme beings to bar their maids from the rooms. Even though they were devoutly loyal to them, they were doggedly stubborn about certain issues.

It was one of the topics they discussed when they had the chance to be alone. From the behaviors of the NPC’s with their fanatical dedication, to the unknowns of the world around them, to their own experiences in their new bodies which were bizarre and new. Momonga and Shiori went rehashed it endlessly in a never ending discussion of _what if's_ and _could be's_.

“So, you don’t feel hunger or the need to sleep?”

Momonga nodded, “Yeah, it seems that way. If it makes sense I believe I’m supposed to be emotionless as well. I got…excited before and after you left the throne room when we arrived, and it was like all my feelings were subdued when they got too strong. Weird huh?”

“Yeah. I can’t imagine.” Shiori’s brows tented sympathetically.

Noticing her unease, Momonga shook his head, “I don’t feel any fear concerning my form though. Do you?”

Shiori bit her lip, “No, I’ve actually never felt better.”

“--I was asking if you feared MY form.”

She laughed, “Oh it’s so scary!~ Pfft, you’re just a skeleton, relax.”

“Just making sure…Are you certain you’re alright?”

She pressed a finger to the side of her head, “I’ve never been better. My memory is AMAZING, and logistical problems are a lot easier to deal with. I’m thinking so clearly now, it’s almost hard to slow down and smell the roses so to speak.”

“I’ve noticed! You got into that conversation with Albedo the other day, I got lost halfway through—”

She scowled, “You were just bored.”

“Yeah, you two can go on and on.” His tone lightened by a fraction, hinting that he was teasing.

Momonga’s tone was so deep now that it was odd hearing his natural cadence in it. Some of his jokes fell flat since he sounded so deadpan and serious by default, but Shiori found she didn’t mind. She felt sorry about it since a small part of Shiori sensed he was jealous about the qualities her own racial classes had gifted her.

Shiori listed off on her fingers, “Devils seem to be prone to more strategic ability, demons are the brawlers, while the undead like you…”

“—have more emotional stability. Although I’m not devoid of it completely. It may not be an undead trait, considering Shalltear. Perhaps it comes from my Lich class…”

He modeled in front of his large mirror, raising his fist under his chin in the thinking man’s pose.

It wasn’t long before he shook his head, “Ah, I’ve been meaning to ask if you’ve been eating well.”

Immediately she put her hands over her stomach as if to hide her guilt, “I’m eating too much-- it’s-so-good.”

“Haven’t you always been a glutton?”

“As if! I would get home so late, I would only have time to go to the corner store.”

"Yeah, and raid it of all its contents--"

Truthfully in the three days she had been in the new world with her friend, she had indulged in plenty of food and sleep, almost in excess. Probably because she was a devil now, and she never had the chance to pamper herself before, it felt good to revel in the 7 deadly sins.

So far, she had not felt much compulsion for the unsavory side, like wrath, lust, and greed. She only felt attracted to the sins that let her do things her previous life hadn’t permitted. As a devil, she didn’t need sleep, but she found it easy to do nonetheless. She had to work harder to get her mind off various thoughts, but her large and very comfortable bed coupled with her determination made her sleep like the dead.

The food in Nazarick was delicious, the water itself was tastier on her tongue—On the first night, she ate enough to get sick. When she was done stuffing herself, she took a long soaking bath in the spa on the 9th level of Nazarick. Then she slept for NINE solid hours.

She had never gotten nine hours of straight sleep before, and it had taken ages for Yuri to get her out of bed the next morning.

Shiori wasn’t sure what Momonga did through the past few nights that she had wasted on sleeping. He explained that it was mostly spent by himself or taking meetings with Albedo about Nazarick’s progress, but somehow she knew that couldn't take up all of his time.

Their conversation turned teasing at the mention of Albedo, but soon they rounded back to the important point of experimenting with class restrictions and combat.

Momonga pulled a large silver sword from a box full of them, and experimentally tried to swing it in a great arch.

Just as he was about to put in the effort of the downward thrust, he dropped it from his hands.

“See? It hasn’t changed.”

“Weird.” Shiori wrinkled her nose, “It’s just like YGGDRASIL.” She got up and picked the sword off the floor to place it back into his hands.

“[Create Greater Item]!”

Once Momonga cast the spell, his body was sheathed in a suit of engraved full plate armor. It glowed darkly, and its surface was covered in gold and silver patterns. It looked very expensive.

Shiori whistled at the sight of his waist, then his arms, which gave the illusion of muscle in the lines of the fabric. Her eyes bulged appreciatively.

“Oohhh!! Look at that!” She hurriedly slid her hands over the steely ridges and cooed.

His expressionless helmet seemed to glare at her, “Shut up, you’re reminding me of Albedo...”

She placed her hands together beneath her face innocently, as if in mock prayer, “Momo, knights are so sexy.” She said smugly.

“Is that why you don’t dress like one?”

Shiori winced and dropped to the ground as if mortally wounded.

“--Come on, let's see if we can sneak away for a while.”

In an energetic blink, she was standing again, gazing up at him in surprise, “Away from the guards? That’s unlike you…”

“…The truth is. I don’t like them. It’s stressing me out...It’s always Momonga-sama this—Momonga-sama that…”

Concerned, Shiori tilted her head, “I mean, I’ve been bothered by the lack of privacy too, and the endless praise, its only with you that I can get a shred peace. Um, on a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rate your anxiety and stress?” She asked methodically.

“An 11.”

Shiori wilted, “Momo, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, you’ve been helping me immensely. I get to be clueless around you, and I don’t have to act so haughtily and self-important...Ahh, it's tiring!! I have to keep up this façade in front of the others all the time…I need a break.”

“I see, well, just put the blame on me if we get scolded… Oh! And get me up in the middle of the night if you need my company from now on to vent. If our situations were reversed—” She gave him a smug smirk, “I would expect you to do those kinds of things for me.”

He chuckled, “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“Then…I want to go outside.”

\----

 

Their destination was a large hall. There were rows of narrow mortuary slabs on both sides, but there were no corpses on them now. Behind Shiori and Momonga was a flight of stairs leading down, and at their end was a set of double doors, through which one could access the 1st Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

This was the closest location to the surface that the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown could take them, the central mausoleum on the surface of the Tomb.

Out of a whim of Momonga’s, Shiori donned a suit of armor like his, however, her large cape was yellow.

They were able to traverse the hallway for a while before their luck ran out. They met a blockade as they found themselves facing three Evil Lords of Wrath, Jealousy, and Greed respectively.

They all turned their attention to Momonga and Shiori, the latter of which felt like laughing at the situation despite everyone else being weighed down by the grim atmosphere.

 _Of course...How typical._ Shiori thought wryly.

She had been running into Demiurge and his subordinates left and right whenever they met up for administration meetings.

Behind the Lords, she knew there was one more figure. He was always around either in the shadows or out of the corner of Shiori’s eyes.

Momonga hadn’t seemed to notice him until now, but he had probably been watching them from the beginning.

Once he revealed himself, the guild leader muttered: “Demiurge…”

All the demons genuflected, and Demiurge at their head did so as well. His neat movements were slick and elegant as though he were a nobleman.

“Momonga-sama. Shiori-sama? May I ask why you have come here, without your escort, and dressed like this?”

Shiori felt her cheeks inflate with the need to laugh; she felt like a teenager sneaking out of her home with a boyfriend.

Her voice was thick with humor, “Sorry Demiurge, it’s my fault.” She waved her hand carelessly. She had said she would take the rap if they got in trouble.

“Ah… it’s complicated. Demiurge, you should know why we’re wearing this.” Momonga bluffed.

Demiurge’s elegant face twisted in consternation. He took several breaths before answering:

“My deepest apologies for being unable to divine your fathomless intentions, Momonga-sama—”

Momonga cut off the devil, “Call me Dark Warrior.”

_And I’m Dark Warrior #2!!_

Oh, the urge to laugh was getting too hard to ignore. Her lips were wobbling dangerously behind her helmet.

She did feel a hint of confusion before she quickly deciphered Momonga’s adamant reply and new name…He was getting tired of everyone calling him Momonga-sama.

Strangely, Demiurge’s face took on a look of enlightenment.

“I see…So that’s what’s going on.”

…Did he just get what she realized…Or was there another level to it Shiori had to figure out.

She sighed quietly.

“I believe I have some grasp on your profound schemes, Mo… no, Dark Warrior-sama. Truly, they are considerations that only the rulers of this domain would have considered. However, I cannot allow your noble self to proceed unaccompanied. I am aware that it may inconvenience you, but I hope that in your boundless mercy, you will permit one of us to escort you.”

Shiori squinted as if trying to see the answer. Before it hit her.

_‘--considerations that only the rulers of this domain would have considered‘_

Momonga and herself being the ultimate supreme beings of Nazarick, they often stopped workers dead when they passed. So, Demiurge had deciphered one of their real intentions but had applied a more considerate outlook than the duo had thought of.

She looked at her friend and decided to try and get that across somehow.

“...It can’t be helped. Very well, I will allow one person to travel with me.”

Demiurge smiled elegantly.

“My deepest thanks for humoring my selfish request, Dark Warrior-sama.”

“...Just call me Dark Warrior, you can dispense with the honorifics.”

“How could I! To do so would be unforgivable. Of course, I can obey such an order while acting as a spy or performing special missions, but within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, how could anyone not show the due respect to you, Momonga-sama… no, Dark Warrior-sama!”

“Forgive me for wasting your valuable time, Mo-Dark Warrior-sama.” Demiurge turned to his subordinates, and Shiori watched with rapt attention the way Demiurge held his own status above them.

“Then, you lot will wait here for orders, and explain to the others that I am on the move.”

“Understood, Demiurge-sama.”

“Well, it seems your subordinates approve as well. Then, Demiurge, let us be off.”

Momonga marched past the bowing Demiurge, and following suit, Shiori took her place beside the fellow devil where they walked in tandem behind the guild leader.

\----

 

Above her head was a sky full of diamonds.

Twinkling and shining brightly, against a dark but cosmically textured canvas.

Shiori had never seen such a clear night sky before in her life...

In the past, she knew that in rural parts of Japan, the lack of light pollution allowed for one to see the stars and the milky cloudiness of space clearly…Back when the world was a little cleaner, a little brighter, and a LOT better to live in…

At one point she had been fascinated by the subject of space. It was something Blue-Planet had liked her for because they could talk for hours about the stars, the constellations, and the legends behind them.

She took off her helmet and stared with rapturous wonder as she tried to read the spots of light before her.

She soon found it was unfamiliar, completely new—

She said so to Momonga, “I don’t recognize any of the constellations…And the number of planets I can see…” She let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, “It’s not our solar system. It’s not Yggdrasil’s sky either.”

“Is that so…”

“You’re able to read the stars, Shiori-sama?” Asked Demiurge curiously, but he seemed to realize another important question.

“Ah, should I be referring to you differently as well?”

She thought for a moment before changing her outfit with a quick spell. The dark coloring of her armor inverted to a glimmering pinkish white. “I guess I’ll be Light Warrior, but you don’t have to call me that now. These identities will serve a purpose later.”

He raised his brows in awe, “I see!”

“Also, yes to your other question, observing space was a hobby of mine, although I could never be as great as Blue-Planet.” She grinned, “I suppose we could make our own constellations now though. Our own legends for this world…”

“That sounds wonderful! Shiori-sama!”

Before her Momomonga wordlessly pulled a pendant for Fly from his hammer-space. With a simple command, he was soaring into the sky.

He must be really eager to get away…

She watched him for a moment before Demiurge took a step forward to use his imp racial level. He began to transform with…oddly gratifying sounds of bones popping out of place, and wet flesh ripping out of his back—

She shivered upon realizing her appreciation for it. Her face gobsmacked and staring blatantly.

She watched the movement of bone in his shoulder blades crack apart and morph into a long arm with finger-like appendages. Folds of dark leathery flesh bulged between each segment before they spread into the air.

She could not, for the life of her, figure out what she was feeling. There was nothing else she could compare it to, she only knew for certain her human self would have been puking her guts out onto the ground in disgust. Now her stomach was fluttering with something completely different.

With a blink, she realized she had her own fallen angel racial class that allowed her to go through a similar process. Without pain her own transformation took place, and the only sensation she felt was perhaps itchiness. Grey wings burst through her magical armor in the same way Demiurge’s suit was unharmed by his leathery wings.

Her dark feathers spread wide, and with a leap, she flew into the sky above.

Straight up towards the stars, the wind grew cold against her skin, and moisture brushed against her face as she burst through the dense bank of clouds. From above she could see distant lakes, and the curvature of the planet they now inhabited, all glowing blue and white.

She saw Momonga and a giant full moon shining off the paleness of his skull.

She heard him murmuring, “This is beautiful… no, beautiful would not begin to describe this… what would Blue Planet-san say if he were here?”

Still swayed by the sight she had just witnessed; her reply was demure. “He’d be really happy...”

“...To think one could see so far just by the light of the moon and the stars… it’s hard to believe that this world is real. Blue-Planet-san... this world is like a chest of jewels.”

Demiurge’s froggy face glided into view beside Shiori, his large eyes pinned to Momonga’s back reverently. “Perhaps it is. I believe the beauty of this world exists to adorn you, Mo— Dark Warrior-sama,” Demiurge nodded to Shiori, “To you as well my lady~”

Momonga’s silence gave a hint of his true feelings, as well as the clenching of his fist by his sides.

She flapped her wings to get just a little higher and looked at the vast world below. Its clear water, it’s crystalline air. She flew in front of Momonga to see if her dear friend was alright.

He jutted his chin at her, his voice getting louder.

“Indeed, it is beautiful. You say these stars exist to adorn me… perhaps that is so. Perhaps the reason that I have come here is to claim this chest of jewels which belongs to nobody else.”

At her friend’s words, Shiori smiled in relief, “Do you feel like conquering this world Momonga?” It was said to tease him, a barb that was familiar to them whenever they role played for jokes in the guild, but past his shoulder, she saw Demiurge’s expression change.

One of pure happiness. Promise. Elation.

To Shiori’s shock, Demiurge had found a way to make these expressions appear both innocent and sinister.

A heartbeat of tension ran through her, a feeling of dread, her mind thinking of all the unsaid deeds a devil like Demiurge would do to make something like conquering the world, a reality.

This wasn’t a joke to a creation whose justice alignment was: Extreme Evil.

In one part, she felt as if she had accidentally made a bad impression on a child. Given him the wrong idea about something very important. A false dream that might stick with him forever, despite any other efforts to make it not so.

A split second and his expression calmed, and she too felt that wave of justice pass, a remnant of her human self.

Another voice inside her seemed to blink awake: Would it be so bad?

If she could take what she wanted from this new world, all its possibilities, she could give all its wonders to Nazarick, her friends, her current home. She could fight and scheme just like how her guild used to, and she could do anything she wanted.

Staring vacantly at the devil behind Momonga, she caught a glimpse of the horror her old friend Ulbert had put into the heart of his creation. There was a pull there.

It was a strange resonance, a reflection, directed back at her.

The devils nodded to each other in a sudden and perfect understanding.

They smiled.

“...No, this is not something I can claim for myself. Perhaps these jewels are meant to adorn the Great Tomb of Nazarick; myself and my friends from Ainz Ooal Gown.”

She found herself staring up at Momonga in wonder.

He understood!

“...What a moving statement. If it is your wish, then by your command, I shall lead Nazarick’s forces to claim this chest of jewels. I, Demiurge would like nothing more than to present this to my lord and masters, Momonga-sama, Shiori-Sama.”

Those cheesy lines made Momonga chuckle.

“As long as we do not know anything about the beings which live in this world, I can only say that your idea is foolish. For all we know, we might be minuscule weaklings in comparison. However, conquering this world might be quite interesting.”

Shiori watched him wordlessly, a strange feeling akin to a secret growing within her.

_It sounds fun._

_It sounds fun._

“...Ulbert-san, Luci★Fer-san, Variable Talisman-san, Bellriver-san…” Shiori whispered.

It was because she remembered what her former guildmates had once said, “Let’s conquer one of the worlds in YGGDRASIL.”

Momonga finally settled his eyes on her and cocked his head to the side in silent question. She smiled at him as if nothing was wrong.

“I just hope we aren’t the only ones here in this unknown world. However, I somehow doubt our guildmates are out there…Wouldn’t they have been in Nazarick with us otherwise?”

Her words seem to trouble him a great deal, but she didn’t feel guilty at the truth she found. Suddenly it was Shiori without a dogging belief, and Momonga was the one hanging on to broken promises. “…I see…then as long as the whole world knows the name of Ainz Ooal Gown…Maybe, we can have hope.”

She gave him that, and with a shrug, darted higher into the sky to only drop back down again. Her stomach was now used to feeling, and the adrenaline rush was harder to find.

Demiurge watched her with rapt attention as the wind blew over her ears in a roar of sound as she closed her wings to dive again and again, in and out of the clouds, going faster and faster, turning in tighter more acrobatic circles just because she could.

She wondered if maybe she could fly around more often to relax. She knew using any of her abilities gave her a minute sense of physical pleasure, but soaring through a diamond studded sky was nicer than anything else she had available.

She didn’t know how long she swirled through the air, but it wasn’t long enough when Momonga broke her out of her trance.

“Shiori!”

“Y-yes?”

“Are you coming?”

She sighed, and flew down to meet him, “Yeah.” She yawned, “I was actually enjoying myself…I was thinking I might come out here on my own to relax sometime.”

“Ah, yeah it really is beautiful. I didn’t want to disturb you, but I was leaving to see Mare, he’s been working hard down there. See the Earth moving?” When she looked indeed the green mounds were swimming across the ground like gentle waves. Each mass of dirt crested against the walls of Nazarick smoothly and stayed in place.

“I wanna go see him too! Where did Demiurge fly off to though? So much for being a guard.”

“He said he had something to take care of.”

She blinked, “Oh, that translates to a meeting with Albedo.” Was Shiori’s instantaneous reply, “They don’t tell me every little detail, but we’ve had to meet up a lot to coordinate.”

Although they seemed to creatively form their own rudimentary administrative system, she couldn’t help but give her insight and preference to business models she was familiar with back home.

Things like: mandatory meetings and maids were given more supervising duties. The most important aspect was that Shiori’s most beloved friend: paperwork was to be introduced into their workflow. And lots of it.

She blinked as she remembered her thoughts from earlier, “Also I know what Demi was talking about at the entrance to the tomb.”

“Demi?… Ah, never mind, what is it?”

“He figured that we were dressing up as strangers to get away from those who treat us differently because we’re supreme beings. To him, it’s probably more of an improved workflow thing, but he may have determined that it’s thoughtful too?”

“Oh…”

“So, he thought we were being more considerate than we actually were.”

“Thanks for telling me. Having you to understand him will help me a bunch.”

“No problem, Momo. I actually think I get along better with Demi than anyone else. Strange huh?”

He cocked his head at her, “Is that a new thing with you? Nicknames? What’s Albedo’s nickname?”

“Uhh, Bedo? Albed? Al?” Shiori shook her head, “She’s okay without one.”

“I see, what’s up with that all of a sudden?”

“Hey, I would use Momo before! It’s just better than all this drawn out crap. Lord Momonga-sama, the supreme being of The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, THE LEADER OF AINZ OOAL GOWN-Sama-San-Dono—”

He laughed, the full body kind that had his head leaning back and his hands on his nonexistent stomach. It took a few moments before a familiar green effect glowed around him.

Her eyebrows tented at seeing the calming effect in action, “Ah, that makes me feel so bad Momo—”

“Heheh, don’t worry, that was a good laugh while it lasted, and it’s not as if the memory of the feeling goes away.”

Momonga turned to his friend, “What do you think I should give Mare for his hard work?”

She placed a finger on her lips, before smiling sweetly, “I know just the thing.”  
\----

 

Momonga and Shiori landed on the walls of Nazarick gracefully.

Upon seeing his lord and lady, the boy ran over with a tatata sound, and he excitedly called out to his supreme beings:

“Mo-Momonga-sama, Shiori-sama, w-welcome!”

Mare’s happiness, however, flickered as he began to think about the reason for their arrival, “Why are you here? Did I make a mistake?”

Shiori shook her head with a smile, while Momonga intoned as lightly as he could, “Of course not, Mare. In fact, I came here to praise you.”

The expression on Mare’s face went from fear that he might be scolded to surprise.

“Mare, your work is very important. Even with our security net in place, the inhabitants of this world may be over level 100. If we are faced with opponents like that, concealing the Great Tomb of Nazarick will be our top priority...”

Mare nodded furiously in agreement.

In an almost motherly tone, Shiori gently said, “This importance leaves us with a lot of work to be done. Yours has been greatly appreciated, and I know it’s supposed to be your duty, but our pride in you and the rest of the Guardians leaves us wanting to reward you adequately…”

Shiori looked at Momonga, from his hammerspace he produced the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

“Mo-Momonga-sama…You’ve taken out the wrong thing!”

“No, I—”

“—It can’t be right! That’s the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, a treasure which only the Supreme Beings possess! I can’t accept a reward like that.”

Shiori was familiar with this argument now, and Momonga took her advice swiftly, “Calm down, Mare. Teleportation is blocked in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and that generates all kinds of inconveniences.”

After hearing this, Mare slowly regained his composure.

“My hope is that during an enemy attack, the Guardians will command their respective Floors’ forces. At the same time, it would be quite sad if a Guardian was unable to move around freely due to the teleportation block. Therefore, I give this ring to you.”

Momonga raised the ring on his finger high. It glittered brilliantly in the moonlight.

“Mare, I am pleased with your loyalty. At the same time, I understand your reluctance as an NPC to accept this ring which symbolizes us. However, if you truly understand my intentions, you will accept my orders and this ring with them.”

“But, but, why me… shouldn’t everyone else have gotten one too...?”

“I had intended to give the others these rings; however, you are the first. This is because I am pleased with your work. If I gave this to someone who did no work, then this ring would have no meaning. Or do you intend to devalue this ring?”

…Shiori idly thought of her own offer to Demiurge and shrugged at how she had wanted to give it away for convenience. It was a clear sign to her that she didn’t have the same foresight as guild leader that Momonga seemed to have in abundance.

“No, no, of course not!”

“Then take it, Mare. After accepting this ring, continue working hard for Nazarick and myself.”

Mare nervously reached out his hand and slowly accepted the ring.

As Mare put on the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, it immediately changed its dimensions to fit Mare’s slender fingers. He could not help but stare at the glittering jewel on the metal before sighing in relief. Then he turned to Momonga and Shiori before bowing deeply.

“Momonga-sama, th-thank you for this great gift... I promise that from today onward I will work harder, so I do not disappoint you!”

“Then, I’ll trust you with it, Mare.”

“Yes!”

After a moments silence, Mare’s eyes danced between Shiori and Momonga’s matching armor in obvious confusion.

“Ah, excuse me, Momonga-sama, Shiori-Sama…But why are you two dressed like that?”

Shiori reached forward with a familiar hand, to rub at Mare’s head affectionately. Efficiently cutting some of the tension off Momonga.

“We wanna be twins like you and Aura—”

“I don’t want to be twins with you—“ Scoffed Momonga.

A new voice entered the conversation, “It’s simple, Mare.”

The two supreme beings looked back and saw Albedo and Demiurge. Albedo, of course, standing like an embodiment of all feminine beauty beneath the moonlight, and Demiurge appearing like a roguish gentleman, his sharp features and glasses glinted handsomely.

“Momonga-sama wore this armor and concealed his identity because he did not wish to disturb others at work.”

She went onto explain, basically everything Shiori had thankfully warned Momo about.

He seemed to realize this and sent her an expressionless glance she couldn’t read before staring back at Albedo.

“…As expected of you Albedo, you understood my true intentions.”

Shiori wanted to giggle.

“It is only natural, as the Guardian Overseer. No, even if I were not the Guardian Overseer, I am confident that I could read your heart, Momonga-sama.”

As Albedo smiled and bowed deeply, there was a bizarre expression on Demiurge’s face as he stood behind her.

At that, Shiori couldn’t help her shoulders shaking in mirth.

“Speaking of which, why did you come here Albedo?” Shiori asked sweetly.

“I heard Demiurge say you would be here, so I wished to greet you.” Her eyes were, however, staunchly on Momonga’s every move.

A little ping of regret burst through Shiori at the unexpected trouble her joke had caused. She had changed the settings of Albedo, and while the succubus’s undying love could be a serious benefit in the long run…

She wondered if she had accidentally created another greater source of discomfort for her dear friend.

“I am grateful for your loyalty. Ah, yes… Albedo, I have something to give you.”

“...What might that something be?”

As Albedo lowered her head and calmly replied, Momonga brought out a ring. Naturally, it was a Ring of Ainz of Ooal Gown.

“You will need this item in your position as the Guardian Overseer.”

“...Thank you very much.”

Her reaction was so different from Mare’s that Shiori was somewhat disappointed and also relieved at the other woman’s calmness. However, she immediately realized that she was mistaken.

The corner of Albedo’s mouth was twitching, and she was desperately trying not to let her expression change. Her wings were shuddering because she was trying her best not to spread them. The hand which took the ring had clenched up (when had she done that?) and then it opened up, trembling mightily. Even an idiot could see her excitement.

Perhaps unaware Momonga intoned, “Continue your loyal service, as for Demiurge…”

Shiori stepped forward slightly in front of Momonga to wave at him, “Can I--?” Was her unspoken and delighted question. Momonga stared at her for a lingering moment before seeming to shake out of his thoughts.

“Yes.”

Shiori turned the bright ray of her smile directly at Demiurge who seemed to be anticipating his own gift with a wagging tail.

She walked closer and another unspoken understanding seemed to flow between them as Shiori pulled from her inventory a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and turned it in her fingers coyly. She hadn’t expected to be able to give him the ring so soon, but she was glad for it. It really did soothe her to have the defensive leader of Nazarick wear a guild ring, and she still felt guilty for snapping at him after they met.

_That was unworthy of me, and Demiurge has been so hard working thus far…_

She winked at him, before grabbing his hand gently and placing his gift in his palm.

“For all those things I said before, but also…” She leaned in close to whisper, “As an apology. I know you will defend our beloved Nazarick well and exceed all my expectations. Because you are a wonderful guardian who let me have the honors of giving this ring to you.”

She leaned away from him, her hand still on his shoulder before resuming her usual cheerful tone of voice, “--AND of course, your work is immensely appreciated! Thank you.”

He let out a breathless and almost woozy thanks before taking several calming breathes. Like Albedo there were subtle clues that he was containing excitement that could barely be suppressed. It was in the strong resistance in his shoulders, his clenched fist around the ring, and his tail flicking behind him in large fluid movements.

The whole scene seemed to confuse Albedo, Mare, and Momonga in equal parts to see Demiurge react in such a way.

“Thank you immensely, Shiori-sama.”

“You’re very welcome. Please continue to do Momonga-sama and I proud.”

“Absolutely!”

Seeing him smile made Shiori smile harder, and they probably would have been content like that for a while, until Momonga coughed into his hand uncomfortably. It brought Shiori a few steps away from Demiurge in an oblivious blink of confusion.

“Then, Shiori and I best return to the 9th Floor before we get scolded.”

“Ahhh, Yuri…” Shiori hissed, suddenly looking into the middle distance from a feeling that greatly resembled fear.

She turned to Momonga urgently, “Right, we need to go.”

After seeing Albedo and Demiurge lower their heads in response, Momonga and Shiori activated the teleportation effect of their rings.

In an instant, before all the scenery changed, Shiori thought she heard a woman shouting, “ALL RIGHT!”

When the duo landed safely in the dressing room once more, he looked at her in obvious question.

“Did you hear that?”

“Oh yeah, that was definitely Albedo


	4. Saving the Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday!~ I'm unsure if I'll be able to keep this schedule up. Perhaps one more week of mon/wed stuff, and then I'll have to slow down. Chapter 7 is giving me trouble.  
> Anyways, in this chapter Shiori is finally getting a taste for violence and pride!! How wonderful! I hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to tell me what you think. (Oh! and my icon is my art of Leucosia and Demiurge! If you were wondering what she looked like.)

“Will that be all, Shiori-sama?” Asked Albedo.

Shiori nodded distractedly as her red eyes ran over the report she held.

Before the two women, thick towers of tan paper lay on a rich mahogany desk. Fancy inkwells, long black feather quills, and two clipboards lay in between the stacks. To an outsider, it was a maze of information concerning levels 4-7 of Nazarick, but to the two women, it was the result of the Tomb’s hard work.

In an extremely business-like efficiency, the guardians were creating an administrative system that allowed each being to have an immediate manager. Each grouping of workers had their duties delegated to them, and all supervising reports would eventually find their way to Albedo and Demiurge.

This would have been left up to just the succubus and the male arch-devil, but Shiori had grown very bored very quickly in her time in the Tomb. She knew upon actually _seeing_ the work brought in, the amount of reading material alone, they were doing too much for a two-man job. She had so much time to kill, and not only did her former career instill an industrious work ethic into her, but she found her number of responsibilities in Nazarick growing exponentially.

_I don’t want to be a mean boss._

_I don’t want to be a selfish boss._

_But worst of all_

_I will not be a lazy boss!!_

She had always loved the place her and her friends made together, almost as much as Momonga, but it was _home_ now.

“Yes, I believe we’re well on our way to completing the administration network standards this week. On schedule just as you predicted. Excellent work.”

“Thank you, Shiori-sama.” Albedo bowed reverently.

The female devil simply smiled back before gathering her personal stack of files nonchalantly, “By the way, I think I saw Momonga-sama, looking at you the other day.”

Albedo stopped as if paralyzed before gasping daintily. Her golden pupils shimmered, before she folded her hands together in hope, “Looking at me you say?”

“Mhm. As any man would look at a woman.” Which was true. To Shiori’s surprise, Momonga’s gaze flickered to the succubus’ assets quite frequently.

Although in his defense, Albedo did her best to display them to her love as often as possible, making the sight of her body unavoidable when her poor friend was stuck at his desk pretending to read reports.

The look of happiness on Albedo’s face at her words, however, as well as a smidgen of gratitude, made Shiori’s half-truth worth it.

Shiori wasn’t keen on appearing as a rival to Albedo in any way, nor Shalltear for that matter. It scared her to have any possible disputes between the two very capable women. So, in her time spent in the guardian’s presence, she tried to be a wingman.

This kind of scheme was one Shiori was quite familiar with. She employed it at her office so often throughout her career it became second nature.

The only reason she went so far to a fellow Nazarick being was because she had tampered with Albedo’s file in such blunt terms.

_‘She loves Momonga’_

Shiori had no way to predict how far an individual, let alone a succubus, would go for love. In her time spent analyzing the overseer, she found the word held a lot of weight to Albedo. Love had become synonymous with Momonga. Also in the few times where Shiori had slipped up and called him by his nickname or without ‘sama’ or ‘lord’ tacked on either end, she would see Albedo visibly tense.

Shiori safely assumed that those mistakes made Albedo quite angry, yet she could not argue against her supreme being.

Honestly, it was too puzzling to ignore. Shiori wondered why her one line of code had impacted Albedo so greatly when her own creator Tabula placed so many other settings into her…Unless what Shiori had been suspecting lately was true. That every NPC made had been imbued with traits from their creators, no matter what. 

Her mind trailed back to Hades in for a flicker of time before she shook her head. 

She saw it the most plainly in Aura and Shalltear, whose argumentative relationship was exactly like Bukubukuchaga and her little brother, Peroroncino.  

She knew Tabula Smaragdina had been a complicated person, so maybe that was why Albedo herself was a puzzle.   
  
_Smaragdina-san, I’m sorry for being an idiot._  

Since Shiori spent a lot of time with Momonga privately, and she was all too aware of the assumptions that could be made behind her back at their closeness. Thankfully, anytime Shiori had been forced into close relations with a male coworker, she knew just the right kind of tactics to employ to avoid trouble.

Shiori’s eyes glinted stoically, she was no rooky to office politics.  

During her internship, she had always been told to never say her work was simple nor easy, yet it came naturally to her all the same. Organization, intercommunication, and teamwork made her career in a cut-throat advertisement firm almost bearable. She navigated tense waters extremely well and was wise enough to never pursue a romance in her own firm. Let alone with any superior. 

It took a little effort and upkeep of appearances. She had to check in constantly with numerous girls, she had to know which guys were off-limits to who, and lots of other nonsense, but that practice was paying off. Shiori was finally starting to see a breakthrough in Albedo’s trust considering the woman was supposed to be devotedly loyal to her too.

“You know, if you ever want to have a drink on the 9th floor, when we both have time, we could get the Guardians together.” Shiori offered cheerfully.

And Albedo lit up like a Christmas tree, “Do you think Momonga-sama would come?! I know he does not drink but—”

“Oh, I can try and convince him for you! I know I’ll be talking to Demiurge and Cocytus so you can have him to yourself. You might have to deal with Shalltear though.”

Albedo squinted in thought, but Shiori did not miss her clenched fist snapping shut at her hip. “Ah, I believe I need to talk with her anyway about our situation. If Lord Momonga deigns to not come, then that would be the perfect opportunity to have negotiations!!”

Negotiations…Shiori blinked her big red eyes blankly.

“—Well, why not check and see when everyone is free? I’ll be there no matter what.” Shiori placed her work in her inventory with a practiced flick before making her way to the door 

Albedo bowed again, “Certainly, Shiori-sama! I look forward to it.”

“Nice! See ya later~”

The white and professional office space closed behind her, and Yuri Alpha was by her side in an instant, bowing formally. Shiori gave her a cheerful smile.

“Shiori-sama? I believe you have some free time for an afternoon refreshment if you so desire?”

She was immediately tempted, but hummed noncommittedly, “Is Lord Momonga still where he was the last time I checked?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“I’ll go see him then. I need to see how he’s doing.” Shiori smirked as if wanting to chuckle. It was only a few hours ago when Momonga had sat in front of a Mirror of Remote Viewing and refused to budge.

The overlord was only a few doors down in his formal office that was similar to, but much larger than the room Shiori had come from.

Yuri Alpha opened the door for her courteously. She was prepared to give her usual thanks; until the last words she ever wanted to hear from her friend’s mouth cut through the air:

“Sebas put Nazarick on maximum alert. I will go through the gate first, and you will tell Albedo—"

Momonga with Sebas by his side paused at her intrusion.

Her brows furrowed, “Momonga, what’s going on?” Immediately cautious, she stalked forward, her expression grim.

Momonga looked at her for a long moment, before seemingly coming back to himself.

“Shiori this is…good timing.” He motioned towards the mirror on the table top, which Shiori rounded to gaze at worriedly. Taking in the scene it appeared a young girl and a child were about to be killed by a group of knights.

However, the latter were taking their sweet time, surrounding the girls in a cruel circle. 

She did not feel remorse or worry at the violence she saw. Yet Shiori still had the heart to be surprised at herself for the lack of appropriate emotional response. There was no instinct inside her to protect the small innocent one. Instead, she had the cold curiosity bubbling within on how the knights would go about killing her. 

Would she die first or second? Or would a blade drive through them both--

“Shiori, I was just planning on intervening to save these two girls, and the village beyond, but I believe it would be wiser to send you instead.” 

Upon hearing her friend’s heroic intention, her heart seized. 

 _Get a grip Shiori! What’s wrong with you?!_  

She hesitantly nodded, “R-right, if anyone’s equipped to run away from threats bigger than myself it’s me.” She doubted she would be running though. If she had the chance to kill anyone larger than herself she would take the chance. Without a doubt, she would fight, and struggle, and destroy-- 

Momonga nodded and opened a foggy purple gate to her left. 

“Sebas, I will make the necessary arrangements with Albedo for our defenses.” 

Willfully he turned back to Shiori, and she felt the urge to straighten her shoulders in respect. “I will call Demiurge to prepare support units for you. Something might happen which would result in your inability to retreat. Meanwhile, I’ll send units to the village adept at stealth and speed.” 

“Very well.” Shiori said, smirking shakily despite herself at the prospect of a fight, “I’m looking forward to this.” And strangely, she was, instead of fear of meeting the unknown, she was glad for the chance to stretch her legs and have some fun. 

“I know, that’s what I’m worried about.” He sighed. 

Her expression twisted comically, “Oh please, I’ll be fine.” 

“Lord Momonga, Lady Shiori, I understand she is to be sent, but I wish to request the task of defending her to be given to me.” 

Momonga nodded, “This is fine. You can fill her in on the situation, and don’t be afraid to scold her if she gets too impulsive.” 

“Hey!” Shiori flared indignantly. 

Sebas meanwhile bowed, “Shiori-sama, if I am able, I will allow absolutely no harm to befall you. This I vow.” 

“…Thank you, Sebas.” Shiori nodded before glancing at the view of the mirror casually. A somber feeling hit her again, making her more confused about her situation than she had ever felt thus far. For the first time, she felt an urge to commit violence, to watch it, and _bask_ in it. However, Momonga seemed to not feel the same way, and it cooled her simmering blood lust to an ashamed apathy. 

“We should go before it’s too late.” She kept her next words in her mouth briefly to imbue them with truth, she looked at Momonga square in the eyes. “I want to save them.” 

Momonga’s face did not change, however, something like pride swelled in the butler’s eyes at her words, and his resemblance to Touch-Me had never been so strong.

Upon thinking about it, yes, Touch-Me would be proud of her for defending the village...She had Sebas to satisfy. His alignment would no doubt upset him if she acted her cruel fantasies. 

That thought spurred within her the desire to do good, and it stuck stubbornly. Attached intimately with the need to please the strongest player in the guild and his creation, she vowed to protect the villagers to the best of her ability.

With but a moment’s pause, the devil changed her form and armor quickly, then stepped into the portal.

\---- 

Two terrified girls shivered in front of her. Sisters, by the similarity in their auburn eyes.

The resemblance of the older sister’s hairstyle to Shiori’s made the devil smile. The girl’s face was comely and pretty in a youthful sort of way, but her tan skin had turned ashen from despair. Her dark eyes were wet with tears as she held her little sister desperately, and in a way, they were remarkable in their determination. Shiori did not miss the flicker of hope in their gazes as they looked up at her.

Shiori’s fastest armor was rose gold and shimmery. It was similar to Touch-Me’s in that it looked knightly, but there were no large embellishments that made it appear too heavy or cumbersome. And instead of lower legged plating, she wore a slit battle skirt, with metallic laced thigh-high heels.

Additionally, she changed her eye color from red to an amber yellow.

To some, she probably looked like a rich whore of Babylon, but to others, there was a similarity to a deadly Amazon warrior.

If she could appear more devilish, she would be like the former-- however to the young girls watching her, Shiori seemed entirely human, and thus held an air of kindness and nobility about her.

Shiori turned her eyes imperiously to the knights, who immediately stepped back upon seeing Shiori and Sebas.

Their circle around the girls broke, the knights closest to Shiori seemed to sense the steady rage emanating from Sebas, while there was awe at Shiori’s golden beauty.

The knights seemed to regain some of their fortitude after sharing surreptitious looks between each other. Obviously, they were gauging which of them would make the first move.

“Shiori-sama, I have evaluated these humans. They are exceptionally weak. Below level 3.”

Her calm and beautiful expression broke. With a mocking whistle, she giggled, “Goodness! Really? Well then, uh, [Smothering Veil]?”

It was a skill from her Wight Warden job class that allowed her summon and control spirits. A feminine shadow of darkness emerged from the closest knight’s back. Shiori assumed by their carbon copy armor, each seeming to be made with rudimentary skill, that they wouldn’t have resistance to spiritual damage. Even if they did, the attack she used had the added benefit of making her opponent pass a strength check before attempting to struggle for a standard time of 5 seconds.

_\--You could easily say a lot of her skills were meant to be annoying._

However, despite what Shiori knew of how the skill worked in Yggdrasil. Watching it in real life was a different matter.

Thin transparent arms sprouted infinitely out of the knight's back to wrap and crush his head with ease. A delightful sound of blood and brain erupting from the spaces of dented metal was followed by a heavy thump of weight hitting the ground. All that was left was a naked woman’s form clutching the mess of skull to their chest possessively before it blurred out of existence.

There hadn’t been a hint of struggle at all.

Humming contentedly, Shiori spoke again, feeling her limited mana drain minutely, “[Abyssal Warden].” This was a similar move that combo’d well with Veil attacks.

The dead knight, missing its head, lurched off the ground, making everyone except for Sebas and Shiori squeal in fright.

Not as strong as a Death Knight by far, which lay in the 35-level range, Abyssal Wardens were stealth soldiers with various immunities and a neat corruptive ability. All they needed to do was to injure someone once for a multitude of status effects to slowly but surely take down opponents.

Additionally, there was also a small chance that corrupted enemies would spawn another Warden. Taking the form of a shadowed soldier, the shape of it grew till it towered over 7 feet tall. Its form wasn’t stooped like a death knight, so its posture was dutiful with arms posed in a fierce salute.

The other knights watched in horror as their comrade changed before their eyes, and they immediately turned to run.

Shiori shared an understanding look with Sebas, and in an instant, the butler dashed forward blindingly fast, each of his arms spread at the ready as he cleaved their heads from their shoulders.

The only thing she felt at the bloodshed and violence, was perverse satisfaction. A craving to use melee herself. She reasoned if it was for protecting those that needed her violence, she was permitted to bask in the elation a little.

Shiori was changed, she knew, from the night she had shared an understanding with Demiurge and decided conquering the world would be fun.

_Wouldn’t this village be the start of that?_

If Shiori managed to save it, then it would be given to Nazarick; it could be the very first claim Ainz Ooal Gown had on this world. 

If she were bothered by these thoughts, she didn’t show it. A new methodical part of her tucked away any worry she might have had, to analyze later.

In the next half second, Sebas was back in place by the portal. To the two humans kneeling before them, it was like he never moved.

The butler stepped closer to Shiori’s side, pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket to clean his fingertips of blood.

Conversationally Shiori nudged him, “When we move into the village let’s use weaker and weaker attacks, we may as well save our energy. That is if there are any enemies left by the time my warden is done with them.”

“Very well.” Sebas bowed.

She turned to the still and silent rogue. “Warden, go into the village and kill the rest of those knights. Use your ability to corrupt the dead if possible, if they’re immune then don’t bother.” And almost as an afterthought, “Also don’t harm the villagers. Protect them from danger.”  

Silent as a whisper, it nodded, and dashed off into the distance of the village where screams still intermittently pierced through the air. Its shape melded seamlessly into the shadows of the tree line.

“Then, how shall we treat these humans?” Asked Sebas curiously while keeping his tone under a certain volume so the girls couldn’t hear. His consideration of frightening them reminded Shiori vividly of her desire to make him proud.

Instead of answering, she knelt kindly in front of the girls and gave them a sweet smile. “We’re here to help you.” She soothed, her motherly and beautiful face was already doing wonders in gaining their trust. The little one seemed enraptured, her mouth open comically wide in amazement.

The girls sat motionless until Sebas’ kind face entered into view beside Shiori. He smiled too, pleased by Shiori’s decision to selflessly assist.

As an older but handsome man, his charm was naturally disarming, and with their beauty combined the girl’s previous trauma was forgotten. In the place of despair, there was hope.

The sisters looked between them both before finally sobbing gratefully into each other’s arms, “I can’t believe it—”

“Nee-chan!!”

“T-thank you!!” Ugly and desperate sobs filled with snot and tears broke across their faces. However, these expressions were also immensely grateful. Sebas, in an urge of protectiveness, cleaned the younger one’s face with a cloth, before giving the same tender treatment to the elder girl.

Upon seeing her wince, Shiori and Sebas surveyed the slash on her back with careful eyes. It was deep, to the bone, gracing her shoulder blade all the way down to the joint of her hip. It was a wonder she could move at all. If her back hadn’t been bowed away from the blade-- that was the only reason the knight hadn’t severed her spinal column.

“I can heal this, my lady.” The butler intoned with a silent question. Shiori nodded her approval.

He raised his hand slowly, to not frighten the girl herself. “May I heal you?” He asked, and with a scared nod, she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath.

Using Ki, Sebas placed a stark white glove against the open wound on the girls back, and with a warm glow, the skin began to knit together. When he lifted his hand, the skin left behind was new and pink, likely to not even scar.

“Well done, Sebas.”

The younger girl had watched with rapt attention and drew a smile from Shiori at her baffled face.

The devil felt her affection for humans growing just a bit, but it was not enough to ignore the urge to abandon this pair, so she could fight instead.

If she had to describe her positive feelings towards them, it felt like the protectiveness Shiori once felt over small animals like dogs or cats back home. There was always a sense of hopelessness when she saw them in the streets, barely clinging to life.

How long would they live if left alone? How long would Shiori live for in comparison? How could she ever hope to protect every little creature that limped her way? All she could ever give was a small dose of pity before they bounded off into the world.

The turnaround of attitude towards humans didn’t seem logical at all, but she accepted it nonetheless.

“No way…”

“Nee-chan! Your back is all healed!!” The child touched her sister’s back before the older one wiggled her body in disbelief.

“The pain is gone?” Asked Sebas kindly.

“Y-yes, it is...”

“Here, I will give you this too.” The devil withdrew from her inventory one of the many backpacks that held items she owned but didn’t need. Along with Momonga, she stored an almost endless hoard of items. Stacks of 999 potions, vials, and mana elixirs filled up the bag she currently held.

She offered one of the lesser potions to the elder sister, who took it with open hands gratefully. 

But that wasn’t the end to Shiori’s gifts. She withdrew two horns of summoning for the girls to utilize if they needed. 

“These will call an army of goblins to defend you. They will obey your every command. The potion may be used in case you get injured again.” 

“T-thank you!!” The two girls said in tandem. 

Shiori tilted her head towards them curiously, “Do you know of magic? You don’t seem too surprised at my spells.” 

The elder girl nodded, “Yes, the alchemist comes by our village…my friend knows how to use magic.” 

“Ah, well I would love to meet him. This makes things easier to explain.” Wordlessly, Shiori stood and offered up her hand. 

“[Guardian Spirit.]” 

She cast it three times, and a trio of glowing green spirits faded into existence. They stood in a circle around the girls, their backs to them, and all were clearly effeminate. 

“These beings will absorb and counter any incoming attacks.” 

“Thank you!” 

Their eyes brimming with tears, the elder girl bowed, her forehead touching the dirt of the ground. 

“And, and this may be thick-skinned of us, but, but you are the only one we can count on. Please! Please save our parents!” 

At the plea, it may as well have sailed over Shiori’s head. It hadn’t caused a sympathy response at all, “..It’s natural to care for your loved ones, don’t worry. If they’re still alive, I will rescue them.” 

The sisters’ eyes went wide as they heard Shiori’s words. Their faces reflected the disbelief in their hearts, but soon they came to their senses and lowered their heads in thanks again. 

“Th-thank you! Thank you very much! And, and, may we know…” 

The girl’s voice trailed off, and then she asked in a mumble: 

“May we know your name...?” 

Shiori appraised the girl for a moment and considered, “I am Leucosia. However, that isn’t so important. The name you must remember is Ainz Ooal Gown.” 

\-----

In the village, Sebas was the one to confirm the deaths of the girl’s parents. After all, Shiori didn’t know where they had been slain, nor what they looked like, but Sebas had watched their struggle through the mirror of Remote Viewing beside Momonga. 

She wondered how her friend and Sebas had felt about seeing their deaths. That was the only thing that caused her to worry, that made her feel strangely human. Her care and concern only applied to her friend and her new family of Nazarick beings. Everyone else had to fend for themselves. She wondered if Momonga was experiencing the same impulses of blood lust and apathy if any feeling at all. 

She didn’t know a way to tactfully ask that kind of question. 

Upon thinking about it, she found she was afraid of the potential answer. 

Shiori kicked a stone and watched it skip into a neighboring puddle of gore. It appeared the knights had been thorough in their extermination but hadn’t bothered to disturb some of the homes. 

What was their aim? 

A habitual culling? Sacrifice? Maybe the people here had been diseased? 

Shiori’s best guess, attained by the number of dead children she saw, was that the villagers probably hadn’t done anything wrong. 

There were wet clothes hanging up on lines, and bodies in gardens with knocked over baskets filled with herbs on the road—The people had been minding their own business. 

Amidst the rudimentary buildings made of stone, clay, and straw. Blood pooled on the ground in dense puddles. 

The smell: ammonia, death, and sweat, all piled together made Shiori’s nose wrinkle, but to her surprise, she found it wasn’t that bad. 

Sebas and Shiori followed the sounds of terror until they found the source of the screams and whimpers of fright. The center of the wrecked village had a large square where a crowd of cowering villagers were crying out. Four Wardens bared down on the remaining knights. The latter of which seemed exhausted. 

“So, my one warden spawned 3 more, how interesting. It seems the spawn rate is higher than it was in Yggdrasil.” 

She raised her voice: “My wardens, that will be all for now.”

With her words came a stunned silence. 

Shiori, with Sebas close at her heel, stepped casually through the ground that had gone dark with blood and faced the crowd directly. Their appearance seemed to sap the remaining will from the knights, and in turn, gave hope to the villagers who sobbed in both despair and confused relief. 

The Knights wouldn’t die, yet, but they were meeting their makers all the same. They had been hoping for a rescue, but what had come was the woman responsible for everything, and her arrival shattered their fighting spirit. 

“Greetings, gentlemen. My name is Leucosia. I come in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown.” Her words were sweetness incarnate, but her voice held a vicious threat at her guilds name. The Knights shivered at the killing intent, and sure enough, the name embedded itself deep in their hearts. 

Nobody answered as the villagers looked on in awe. 

“If you throw down your arms, I can guarantee your lives. Of course, if you’d rather fight—” Shiori’s tone grew genuinely hopeful and she had to hide her disappointment when 5 swords were thrown eagerly to the ground at her feet. 

“Hm.” 

Sebas took a firm step forward, his one eye glaring viciously, “Do you not think your heads are held a bit too high before the master of these Abyssal Wardens?” 

The knights immediately prostrated themselves before them without a single sound. 

They did not look like vassals before their lord so much as convicts awaiting execution. Sebas nodded in satisfaction. 

“...I will permit you to leave with your lives. In exchange, tell your master — your owner — this.” 

Shiori teleported instantaneously before one of the knights. He jolted in fright at least 5 solid seconds after her move, his mind was lethargic with shock. Curiously she removed his helmet with her hand. She noted the man’s exhausted eyes, drenched with unshed tears, and Shiori smiled sadistically. 

“Do not make trouble around here. If you try anything else, I will slay you with the rest of your country.” 

The trembling knight nodded as hard as he could. His frantic gesture looked quite comical. 

Then as if speaking in two voices, a rhythmic beat entered her words: _“In fact, you should tell me which country sent you on this mission.”_  

“S-S-Slane T-Theocracy.” 

“A theocracy? What were your plans for these villagers?” Her voice grew more insidious, laced with a seductive and irresistible tone that made it impossible for the soldier to lie to Shiori. His gaze grew clouded and his body relaxed as if all his strings had been cut. 

This was one of the passive abilities of her job level The Tempter. 

The ability’s name was Enticing Eden – it allowed Shiori to turn enemies into willing servants. Unlike Command Mantra that Demiurge possessed, it was all or nothing. If a victim’s mind was too strong it would not work. Meanwhile, Command Mantra could simply take control of a strong-willed body, and the victim’s mind was left to struggle. 

The perk was that victims under level 40 that fell to Enticing Eden would be completely and willingly under Shiori’s control. Once captured, Yggdrasil marked them as ally’s and they could be given area of effect buffs and protections. 

The victims would have to be either killed, the ability countered or dismissed by Shiori for their undying loyalty to break. 

“W-we are here to bait out Gazef Stronoff! We’ve been to previous villages in the Re-Estize kingdom to draw his attention. W-We are the forward troops of the Sunlight Scripture, my lady!” 

A sound of enraged offense cut out from the knight furthest from Shiori, “Y-You IDIOT!! You can’t just give up our orders to this bi—” 

His head exploded. 

Shiori snapped her head over her shoulder to look at Sebas, who was leisurely throwing bullet sized rocks up and down in his hand patiently. Then there were 4 Knights before them, and Sebas’ subtle threat drew silence from everyone. 

She grinned, “Resourceful Sebas, thank you!” 

“Of course, my Lady.” 

She turned back to the knight whose expression was growing slovenly with dedication by the second, “Alright, good lad. What makes this Stronoff so important?” 

“He is the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He is said to be an honorable and strong warrior s-so many corrupt nobles want him dead! Our leader is Nigun Grid Luin, he felt that this village would be close enough for the Warrior-Captain to get to in time from our last assault! He is waiting with a group of magic casters in the surrounding woods!” He was offering up information with a drooling eagerness now. It amused Shiori to see her control spreading through a real person like a virus. 

“What matter of spells is this Nigun armed with?” 

“Angels! Angels of all kinds, m-my lady!” 

“You have good information, it almost makes me want to keep you. However, I bet you 4 will need to support each other if you wish to go back home safely. Make sure to tell your master what I said. This area is off limits now. So, get out of my sight!” 

“Yes, my lady!” 

Together they rocketed up and ran at full tilt towards the hills beyond the village square, the one still loyal to her looked back every few seconds. 

If anything, she had something of a spy now to give her more information about the Theocracy. She would order him to return to the village through their mental link eventually. 

Next, Sebas and Shiori walked together towards the shivering villagers. 

Their expressions changed after Shiori and her butler gave them kind smiles. 

“You have been saved. Be at ease.” 

“You, you are..” 

One of the villagers was muttering as they said that, but even in the middle of speaking to Shiori, his eyes never left the Wardens now kneeling in a line. 

Shiori glanced at them, and with a snap of her fingers drew their attention. 

“Wardens, set up a perimeter around the village. If you find any injured bring them safely to this square and return to your post. Alert me if you see trouble, but do not engage.” 

The crowd gasped in awe as they watched the dark soldiers dart off in separate directions. Many other noises of relief spilled out, as gratitude dawned on the faces of the villagers. 

“That said, in your darkest hour I have offered you assistance in the benevolent name of Ainz Ooal Gown. You will do well to remember that name fondly, but do not dare utter it carelessly. Now that I have aided you, I’m hoping in return you can give me information I need. Then, I will move on.” 

“I-Information?” Spoke a gruff man closest to the front of the crowd. 

As if not realizing he was still clutching his wife close, he looked at her, and let his fierce hold drop with a gentle rub to her shoulders. 

He stood and faced Shiori as confidently as he could muster, “I am the village chief, so I will be the one you must speak to. P-please, if you will follow me, I can offer you some respite for all that you have done for my people. I will t-try to answer any questions you may have.” He bowed gravely, and he seemed to be trying not to think about what would happen if he proved useless in his knowledge. 

“Very well.” However, she turned to Sebas first, “Go fetch those two girls and bring them back. Preferably on a path away from the most bloodshed, right? I’ll be at the chief’s house in the meantime.” 

Sebas’ expression softened into something like gratefulness, which Shiori ate up greedily. “Yes, Shiori-sama. I will be with you shortly.” 

He darted off and the village chief looked at her in silent question to which Shiori answered coyly, “My butler is bringing back two young girls that we rescued earlier. Now please, lead the way, sir.” 

 ---- 

To say that the Chief’s house intrigued Shiori was an understatement. 

Along with legends and star charts, Shiori always held a great interest in the past. Old world blues was a common theme in her culture anymore, and her old society had sought to relive it through their entertainment. She had been in simulations of the past numerous times, but it did not match being inside a real medieval house. 

All the furniture in the home was well worn, hand-crafted, and rustic. It was rickety, but it was proof of clean, self-reliant living. As an office supervisor, Shiori appreciated the hard work involved. 

“I-I’m sorry if our home is not to your standards, my lady.” Intoned the wife with a hint of sadness. Shiori could tell in the past she used to be a beauty. Now she held the strength of years of hard labor, and the wrinkles on her skin were blessed only by heavy sunlight exposure. 

“Nonsense, you do well to live by your own strength. By your hands, you’ve made your village from the ground up. Have pride in it.”  Shiori felt as if she had stepped into a fairy tale, or perhaps a history book. 

Her mind ran through various considerations: the architecture, the method which they built the bricks of their home, she was so deep in thought she did not catch the look of pleased surprise from the old wife of the village chief. 

“Please, allow me to make you some water.” 

Shiori rose her hand in objection, “No need, madam. Thank you though.” Feeling particularly generous, to again get a taste of delicious pride in her gut at receiving such copious praise and thanks—Shiori pulled from her inventory three cups and poured crystal cool water from a never-ending pitcher. 

She gestured for the amazed couple to have a seat at their table and to have a drink. She brought her own glass to her lips and took a smooth gulp. 

“You are too kind, my lady!” The couple bowed. 

“I enjoy helping I think.” She said mostly to herself, “However, let us cut to the chase and begin our discussion.” 

“Yes. But before that… thank you very much!” 

The chief bowed again to Shiori, his head so low that it nearly touched the table. After that, his wife followed suit. 

“Without your help, we would all be dead by now. You have our deepest thanks!” 

“Mm,” She replied noncommittally, “Yes, that would be a shame. All for one man’s assassination, a whole village would have been destroyed.” Honestly, she could think of many better tactics to lure a man of such apparent fame out into the open. 

Nonetheless, Shiori knew that it was smart to inflict emotional grief on a target. This Gazef might be more likely to make mistakes out of anger if he was the avenging type. 

He was a warrior though, an honorable one apparently. To Shiori, the simplest solution would be to challenge him to a duel and kill him? 

Unless he was perhaps so strong no one man could challenge him and win… 

Suddenly spurred by curiosity, Shiori leaned forward, “Could we begin our discussion with that? I am a foreigner to these lands, so you may as well speak to me as if I don’t know anything.” She chuckled to herself. 

“--And before you ask, I act in the name of my supreme lord and home. We have been researching, gaining power, for an immeasurable amount of time. We have lost all grasp of what the world is like beyond our walls. Do you remember that name I mentioned?” 

The weight of her words was not lost on the nervous couple, “Ainz Ooal G-Gown, you said?” 

“Yes.” Shiori smiled at them before sitting back in her chair, “I would appreciate it greatly if this transfer of information stayed between us. I will accept that in lieu of any physical reward you wish to offer.” 

The chief furrowed his brows determinedly, “I understand. We will not let anyone know about this.” 

She nodded and looked at them with such sly yellow eyes as if they were dogs that just learned how to bark on command.


	5. Path to Perdition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's /almost/ Monday, so I'm posting this now!~ ( ᐛ )و May not update on Wednesday as planned, we'll see! Hope you enjoy this chapter though (it's super long) and thanks for reading!

The nearby countries were the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire, the Holy Kingdom, and the Slane Theocracy. These names did not appear in the context of YGGDRASIL, which was inspired by Norse mythology.

On the other side of a large mountain range was the Baharuth Empire. Relations between the Kingdom and the Empire were bad, and they would fight a battle in the wilderness near E-Rantel almost every year. The city in question would become a military outpost in times of war.

Then to the south was the Slane Theocracy, then in the west was the Holy Kingdom.

The chief discussed monsters, the different races: Dwarves, all sorts of Elves, Goblins, Orcs, Ogres, dragons, and the like.

Then there were adventurers who drove off monsters, they had guilds of their own in all the big cities.

All the information the village chief and his wife offered up, Shiori retained immediately. Like a computer, her mind’s storage space and her capacity to reference said information was lightning fast. She had obtained a photographic memory that she had not possessed before. She knew she would be able to relay this intel to Momonga and the Guardians almost to the same cadence with which it was spoken.

Shiori sat and listened like any good student, her expression open and encouraging to her two hosts, that gracefully explained their facts of life.

It was not long before Sebas returned, and with his arrival, the wife bowed her head and dismissed herself to tend to the village.

Sebas stood respectfully at Shiori’s shoulder, and before long the sun began to droop steadily towards the horizon.

Shiori saw the signs of fatigue and weariness at the chief’s face and felt the presence of someone darting to the front door.

Just as she predicted, a loud knock sounded, and a young man let himself in. “Chief, I’m sorry to interrupt you when you’re talking to our guests, but everyone is ready for the burial…”

“Oh…”

The chief looked to Shiori, his eyes begging for her approval like a puppy whining for scraps.

The devil relented, “It’s fine. There’s no need to worry about me.”

“Thank you. Then, tell the others that I will be there soon.”

Shiori gave a nod of her head in thanks, “I appreciate your company Chief, I will not forget your hospitality. Please, tend to your village, I intend to take a break myself.”

He bowed, “You are welcome to sit in my home if you like or attend the ceremony. Thank you Lady Leucosia!” With that said the old man left, leaving his front door open. The summer breeze flew in like a wave, and the warm house cooled down by a fraction. The growing quiet outside the home made it seem as if the entire day had been peaceful.

For a moment Shiori sat in silence, her mind stewing restlessly.

Sebas spoke first, “My lady Shiori, are you well?”

She hummed, and rose from her chair gracefully, “I’m okay, thank you. There is a lot to consider.”

_Should I treat everyone this way? What kind of example am I giving Nazarick?_

_I don’t care if they treat every person they meet well, maybe only the useful ones…_

The object of her growing confusion came to mind, and she knew she had to contact him eventually.

She raised a finger up to her ear and activated the spell, “[Message].”

She nodded to Sebas, “Now is a good time to report to Momonga, excuse me.”

After a moment a cheerful sound played, alerting to Shiori that the recipient of her call answered.

“--Momonga-sama, have you been watching us through the Mirror?”

_“Yes, well done. I assume you have spent the last hours gaining information?”_

“Yes, my lord.”

 _“The situation seems calm for the moment… On my end, I’ve been trying to lower the security level of Nazarick. Demiurge isn’t having it—”_ Momonga sighed.

Shiori chuckled, “Yes, well, the information gathering went nicely, the enemies were all extremely weak. I’ll relay what I’ve found to Albedo and Demi when I get back, then they can have the pleasure of putting it all in a formal report for you.”

 _“Thank you so very much…”_ Heavy sarcasm. _“I’m—well, the villagers were calmed by you and Sebas. That task may have been harder to do if I had gone instead.”_

“I have to agree, they were all very scared. Because of that actually, I will linger around here a little longer. I have a suspicion I may see the target these soldiers were trying to lure out soon.”

_“Oh?”_

Shiori played with the fabric of her skirt tiredly, “Yes, a man named Gazef Stronoff, he’s an honorable big shot in this kingdom, and some goons want him dead. They’ve attacked nearby villages, massacring the lot and leaving few survivors to get this man’s attention. It’s stupid if you ask me…”

_“So, you intend to meet him?”_

“Yes, I may as well. Besides, if another nation was given the task to finish this man off…These knights from today would not be the entire force. I’ve been told there is another flank that will pounce on the warrior’s arrival, they will try to trap him in the village. They would no doubt attack the people I’ve saved today for the second time.”

 _“…I see.”_ He sighed heavily,

_“You have the backup you need when you decide to engage. There are about 15 Eight Edge Assassins surrounding the village along with 400 of their vassals, ‘ready to attack’ on Aura’s command. Albedo and Demiurge are a very overprotective combo, but so are the twins. The only ones that’s leaving me alone about your safety are Cocytus and Shalltear…And that’s because they’re tending to their duties.”_

Shiori softened at that, “Alright, tell them thanks, and that I appreciate their concern.”

_“Are you sure you’re alright? I will come and deal with it if--”_

“Yeah, no. I’m fine. I’ll see you later.”

_“Okay.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Oh, hang up already!”_

“No, you hang up!”

 _“Alright, I will.”_ And he ended the message, causing a young and happy smile to bloom across her face.

She always felt more centered after speaking with Momonga, and less like the evil character she had found herself playing into. She chanced a glance towards her butler and saw Sebas watching her with something like fondness playing across his handsome features.

They stared at one another for a moment before Shiori cocked her head to the side, “Did you like helping the humans today?” Her genuinely innocent question seemed to throw him off guard.

His expression fell a bit, before composing itself in stern respect for his superior. “I will admit that yes. Yes, I did…”

The butler turned his body to face her head on, “Am I correct in that you altered your behavior…for me?”

“Yeah. I wanted to make you comfortable…” That seemed like an embellishment so she self-corrected, “Perhaps proud would be the better word. As one of the most lawfully good creations in the guild, you’re certainly the odd one out…Was my effort that obvious?”  

He seemed troubled by this, “I am terribly sorry if it inconvenienced you...You need not consider someone such as myself in the way you choose to lead.”

Shiori tutted, “I’ll admit, without your presence I would have acted differently. Selfishly. Violently. However, I shouldn’t submit to those baser instincts, instead, I should only allow my enemies a taste of that blood lust...It was a good lesson you unintentionally gave me today, Sebas. So, _thank you_.”

She turned towards the open doorway to step out into the yellow and orange light of day, “It’s all very new to Lord Momonga and I-- We all must learn to live in this new world, protect it even, so it doesn’t fall into the same disrepair ours did…”

 Sebas kneeled to the ground behind her suddenly, his right hand covering his heart.

The sun reflecting off Shiori’s hair and amour was almost blinding. An ethereal light seemed to glow around her head, and the image burned behind Sebas’ eyelids.

Her words and actions struck a chord in him so deep he could not look at her. He was aching with subservience, surely it would be improper to stare even in awe.

With a grim smile he thought, the glorious golden light of this world suited his master almost too well.

\----

After some consideration, Shiori and Sebas strolled around the village, intermittently giving anonymous help when they saw they could.

The villagers themselves were all on an upper hill burying their dead with a sobbing ceremony that the two Nazarick beings could hear echoing across the fields.

In the time it took the people to calm down and slowly descend back to the village, one of her warden’s had alerted Shiori to a troop of mounted soldiers quickly approaching.

She waved it off, before approaching the chief with the news.

“--Perhaps the rest of the villagers should hide in your home while you and I meet these people head on.”

The older man seemed troubled but nodded nonetheless. Her advice was taken immediately and without pause by the villagers who overheard. They treated her as if she was the impromptu leader because each person bowed reverently as they passed before rushing off toward the Chief’s home.

“Please be at ease chief, when the day is done so will all the threats that stand to do your people harm. I’ll make sure your tomorrows are safe.”

The man stopped trembling at her words and managed a smile instead.

After a while, they finally sighted many mounted warriors along the road leading to the village. The horsemen slowly entered the square, carefully taking in their surroundings.

“...They aren’t uniformly equipped, and each of them is outfitted differently… are they not regular troops?” Shiori mused as she observed the men and their war gear.

The knights from before had breastplates bearing the sigils of the Baharuth Empire, and they were heavily equipped, each in the same way. While these men were wearing armor as well, their gear varied from man to man. Some wore leather armor, and some did not have their plate armor on, exposing the chainmail underneath.

There were around 20 of them, and while they were wary of the Abyssal Wardens stationed by the Chief’s home, they created a tidy formation before Shiori and the village chief. One man urged his horse forward from the rest of the men.

He seemed to be the leader. He looked like the fiercest and was certainly the brawniest.

His sharp eyes rested briefly upon the village chief before lingering on the Wardens. Next was Sebas, he took a long time looking at him with something like confusion before he finally let his keen gaze fall on Shiori.

His mouth twisted just a fraction, perhaps even more thrown off by the situation.

A butler and a gorgeous warrior stood alone with the village chief amidst the aftermath of what appeared to be a successful attack.

Once satisfied of his surveyance, the leader spoke in a grave tone from high atop his horse:

“—I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the King, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate knights from enemy countries who have been making trouble here.”

Shiori nodded confidently, “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Warrior-Captain, I am Leucosia, I stand in the name of the great Ainz Ooal Gown...I’ve heard great tales about your feats from the villagers here. You’re the man who claimed the championship of the martial arts tournaments held before the king, so you now lead his elite warriors.”

Gazef blinked, and so did the Chief for that matter. The latter was a man who was used to being listened to, but Shiori had parroted his words back so clearly as if she had taken his every word to heart. A burst of gratitude bubbled within the man.

“Warrior-Captain,” the chief intoned confidently, “This is the wonderful woman who saved our village. The man beside her healed many of our wounded, they are our saviors!”

Shock made the air tremble.    

Without a moment’s hesitation Gazef dismounted and proceeded to bow deeply before Shiori and Sebas.

The devil made a quick gesture with her hand, “I am glad to have helped, please do not stand on ceremony. The ploy these knights used against these poor people was rudimentary and not even guaranteed to work. Frankly, it disgusted me.”

Gazef snapped his head up to meet Shiori’s yellow eyes. The intensity of them seemed to pin the Captain to the ground. She was appraising him keenly, and something deep inside was grading him as _useful_.

“--Though I regret to waste the time of a great warrior such as yourself, could you please tell me about the blackguards who attacked this village?”

Shiori nodded, “It would be my pleasure. Most of the knights who attacked are already dead, they were disguised as soldiers from Baharuth. I sadly released 4 to send a message back to their masters to never attack this village again.”

“…Already dead…Leucosia-dono did you strike them down?” 

“I regretfully only got to kill one myself, never fear though, if you’re looking for a fight I was informed that upon your arrival a hidden magic caster unit would come to try and take your head.” She replied wryly.

Gazef stared back at her unflinching eyes. “I see.”

“I don’t intend on letting anything happen to you, Gazef Stronoff, nor will anything happen to this village I’ve chosen to protect.”

At her words, the warrior suppressed a shiver. His eyes drifted to Sebas and the Abyssal Wardens over her shoulder, and his guess at her power level multiplied by the hundreds. Her relatively small force had exterminated an entire troop with obvious ease. She then eagerly welcomed the next attack even though she was at a disadvantage.

The warrior knew the line between confidence and arrogance was very fine, and the line between arrogance and foolishness was even finer.

Somehow the woman named Leucosia surpassed that rule and held up another: _Those who are strong, protect the weak._ It was not something the honorable Gazef was willing to deny.

“I have a few questions…may I know who they are?” He pointed to her wardens.  

Shiori raised an eyebrow, “They are servants I created to protect the villagers. This handsome man on my left is Sebas…My butler.”

Shiori sighed at his look of suspicion, “I questioned one of the knights, he explicitly stated his troop was tasked with attacking villages along the border in order to ensnare…you.”

Gazef made a sound of discomfort, before looking down with a grimace. “I was warned of this; however, I can only be in so many places at once.”

Shiori nodded almost empathetically, “Yes, that is why their plan to assassinate you seemed so…appalling. This Slane Theocracy that was hired, along with the apparent Sunlight Scripture taking such underhanded methods of defeating you. When you yourself are said to be quite honor--.”

“The Sunlight Scripture?!” Growled Gazef.

“Ye-“

Shiori was cut off again by Sebas’ hand resting gently on her shoulder and his mouth by her ear.

“Forgive my interruption, my lady,”

“What is it?”

“Our forces have given word that the village is being surrounded. Should we take action?”

In the middle of Shiori’s reply, _again_ , one of the horsemen ran into the square. In a high-pitched voice, the horseman said:

“Warrior-Captain! We’ve sighted a lot of people around the village! They’ve surrounded the area and they’re closing in!”

_Goodness._

Shiori threw up her hands and sighed tiredly, “Warrior-Captain Stronoff, may _humbly_ assist in taking care of this ambush? I would very much like to go home soon with everything in order behind me as I leave.”

Gazef’s brown eyes widened, “I-I was going to ask if you would be willing to let me hire you? You stayed in this village even though you knew of the danger, that deserves a reward of _some_ kind.” The amount of respect in his voice made it thick and terse.

Shiori’s eyes bulged and she laughed, the sound like a tinkling bell in the wind, “No. No one will ever _hire_ me. I do all this in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. You will do well to remember that.”

“Y-you intend to do this for free?” He let out a shaky breath, his eyes even darting away from her face in something like embarrassment, “I’m sorry I cannot believe it…You may name your price and I will meet it.”

Amused by his mulishness she grinned, “…Are you trying to make me mad? I will not be _bought_. Understand?” She crossed her arms.

He looked at her suspiciously, “...Even the loan of the wardens you summoned would be fine. Then I could repay that service.”

“No. Sir, you should really listen to a lady when she says that word.”

“I see… then, what if I conscripted you, in accordance with the Kingdom’s laws?”

Sebas stepped forward angrily, “My lady if he is bothering you—”

“Don’t worry Sebas, it’s just banter, we’re negotiating, isn’t that right?” Her words however, held no room for argument. Gazef narrowed his eyes and looked at Shiori. Really looked at her. He realized her words were not a joke, and that making an enemy of her would be a fatal error.

He also realized, he was looking a gift horse in the mouth and abruptly shook his head.

“Forgive me, it is not often people of your apparent caliber do work for free without some sort…of recompense...”

Shiori blinked, “Oh, you’re worried I may come knocking down the line, in need of a favor you can’t refuse? Hmph.” Shiori placed a contemplative hand on her chin. She still wasn’t sure if the money Nazarick had would be accepted here, so maybe…

“Alright, if I accept any kind of monetary payment from you, would you get off my back? Would you also not seek me out in the future?”  

His expression lightened, “Y-yes! Of course, to secure your aid will help my soldiers and I immensely. What do you wish for?”

She pinched a finger in front of her face exactingly, and proceeded to speak very slowly, “I will take… _whatever it takes_ …for you to get off my back about payment, how about that? Alright? You just give me whatever you think it’s worth, I don’t care.” She slapped his shoulder playfully.

Gazef Stronoff had the urge to grin like a fool at the beautiful woman acting so freely before him. Her selfless generosity was suspicious, but her blasé attitude countered the instinct in his gut telling him she was trouble. He cleared his throat.

“Then I thank you, once again for saving this village, and for your assistance.”

His expression grew stormy as he took off his metal gauntlet and reached to shake Shiori’s hand. But suddenly, it seemed odd to Gazef to make such a gesture to a woman—he knew many female warriors, but the one before him flustered him greatly. She was too much like a lady, on top of her apparent fighting prowess.

He settled for kneeling, his head bowed with the back of her fingers gently gracing his forehead.

“Thank you, my lady Leucosia. I am truly, truly grateful to you for protecting these innocent villagers. Also, I know it is very crass of me, despite your words, I will return to this village and pay you handsomely, and should you ever visit the Royal Capital, I will give you anything you desire. I swear this on the name of Gazef Stronoff.”

Shiori felt that spark of admiration again. Gazef reminded her of a Doberman, _perhaps even a German Shepard_. Gazef’s determination, his strength of will was strong, and this wasn’t roleplay, this was just the kind of person he was.

“Please raise your head, I assume we need to fight soon, before nightfall.”

He startled and jolted upright, hands by his sides suddenly as if burned by her touch. He stood like any soldier, stiffly and without hesitation. “Yes!”

Shiori sent Sebas a weary look, “Are you staying or coming with me?”

“I would like to accompany you in this fight, my lady.”

She resisted the urge to make a childish face of impatience, “Okay, let’s get this over with…”

\----

Without any further interruption from both the village Chief or the Warrior-Captain, Shiori took charge.

She was firm, almost strict because she only wanted to say her plan once, “I have abilities in stealth, so while you and your troop attack from the front. Sebas and I will attack from the flanks. Your soldiers will charge straight through their line towards a safe retreat, leaving you alone. With the enemy focused on you, we will make one clean sweep and meet in the middle. _No matter what_.”

Gazef opened his mouth, and with a firm glare from Shiori he shut it again, “Understood?”  

Sitting astride his tall horse again, Gazef nodded. Shiori’s voice held a tone of command that was both beautiful and frightening all at once. The warrior at least seemed to take orders well enough, only after he asked enough questions.

“Alright! Move your men. Sebas, you take whatever side has the most coverage, I’ll take the opposite side. Stronoff, we will move in when the enemy gets cocky of their victory…” She smirked, “It’ll be funnier that way.” 

With one hand gesture, the butler and the golden warrior quite literally disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Left behind was the flabbergasted Warrior-Captain and a shaking village chief bending his head in prayer.

\----

Shiori and Sebas immediately connected themselves via [Message]. Only one visible blur darted across the landscape, while the other moved unseen. Sebas had taken the side with the heaviest tree line since he could not cloak, while Shiori took to the sparser fields, her invisibility making her untraceable.

Idly, the devil was glad for the butler’s presence. Their fighting styles, speed, and judgment were a good match. The only thing that would ever serve to give them strife was their justice alignment.

_“I already see the enemy Shiori-sama. Multiple magic casters all maintaining an even distance from each other. They indeed appear to be utilizing Angels.”_

“What was your appraisal of the Warrior-Captain?”

_“He was by far the strongest. I believe he will be able to successfully hold off many of these angels single-handedly, my lady.”_

“However, if he is considered the strongest in this entire kingdom…”

\--It meant that this world’s forces might be weaker than Momonga had been predicting. Much, much weaker.

Her friend had been assuming the people of this world could be _over_ level 100, but truly, this reality seemed to be filled with level 1’s.

With humans and average folk living and dying as they do, with no game mechanics that allowed a person to start all over upon death---What was the likelihood of Nazarick ever encountering someone even half as strong as Momonga and herself. It would be like someone playing Yggdrasil on a perma-death playthrough. Although people had attempted it, they rarely got past level 50.

The only possible threat would be other players…

_“I’m holding my current position, Lady Shiori. I am in line with the blockade.”_

“I am as well, let’s hold and observe. Hopefully, this doesn’t take too long…”

And so, leaning against a young tree fully cloaked, Shiori watched and waited.

It took around 3 minutes for Gazef and his men to advance in an enraged stampede of horses and war cries.

The swarm moved like a living entity across the flat fields. As all the hoofs thundered, a few high pitch whines emitted from the angels as they swooped down to engage the crowd.

Shiori squinted at the use of lower level spells from the Theocracy: mind control, holy wave, confusion, charge of stalagmite, and inconsequential defensive casts.

Gazef jumped off his horse, and engaged one angel ferociously with his great sword, using his brute strength to push it back, it was knocked to the ground clumsily.

Meanwhile, his men surged and broke the ranks of the blockade to continue onward to the fields beyond. With Shiori and Sebas’ assistance, there was no need for them to sacrifice themselves.

The Warrior-Captain was left alone on the field, and with his men safe a smile had spread across his face.

Gazef set his sights on the enemy commander and with a roar charged straight on.

Over 30 angels put themselves in Gazef’s way. He frowned at the heavy defenses ahead of him, but—

His body illuminated in a sudden burst of red, “[Sixfold Slash of Light]!”

In one move he hit six of the angels around him, and they dissolved into sparkling dust motes. The reinforcements from the Slane Theocracy gasped in surprise.

Sebas’ voice entered her ear, _“He’s using Instant Counter and Flow Acceleration. Hm. It may be time to intervene.”_

The commander sneered at Gazef, “Well Done. However…That is all you can do. When I’ve finished you off I’ll kill your men, and I’ll slaughter the village beyond! Clerics who have lost your angels, summon new ones. Focus your spells on Stronoff!”

“Bring them all on! Your angels are nothing!” His fearsome shout startled the Theocracy troops, but they soon recovered and renewed the offensive on Gazef.

The fighting was one-sided, but Gazef used his abilities over and over in a nice display of stamina.

Shiori wondered what his limits were if maybe she could wait just a little longer—but no, after watching the warrior captain sweat, bleed, and struggle for minutes on end she decided to heed Sebas’ warning.

“Let’s move.”

On her word, the butler and the golden devil leaped at impossible speeds towards the line of magic casters.

Too fast for the enemy to see, Sebas and Shiori assassinated them with gloved hands, showering the green grass with red. Shiori needn’t bother attacking from their blind sides, while Sebas took a stance low to the ground to avoid detection.

There were 16 casters on each side of the commander, clustered into 4 groups of 4.

“Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claw.” Shiori’s hands transformed into inky black weapons, elegant and deadly, she sliced open the magic caster’s necks like a hot knife through butter.

Silently, efficiently, they were all cut down.

She wanted to feel joy about it, but the kills were too quick. It was as simple as squashing a line of ants on the side walk.

With a sigh, Shiori darted in front of Gazef first, with Sebas following after.

All in a few seconds time, the commander had lost his forces. He had his remaining 30 angels in the air left, but without their masters, they would not last long.

He lost everything, without even realizing it.

The commander, Nigun of the Slane Theocracy’s special operations unit—the Sunlight Scripture—only saw the appearance of the 2 two newcomers flickering into existence before him. He appraised them with a keen shrewdness.

One of them was dressed like a household butler. A regal and elderly man looking to be in his 50’s with silver hair, and one eye. His black suit and pristine white gloves made Nigun balk in arrogant laughter.

Then the second one, a beautiful woman with golden hair and long legs wrapped in rosy laced heels. Nigun licked his lips. Her armor looked impressive, certainly some sort of masterwork magic item. One look at the exterior was enough to tell that it was high-end.

So maybe: a spoiled warrior of a girl, and her nanny. Nigun laughed even harder.

Meanwhile, a battered and panting Gazef relaxed behind them. Sebas had a deceptively strong arm around the warrior’s shoulder, easily holding him upright. Gazef blinked hard through stinging sweat before his head snapped back and forth across the field in awe.

Nigun called the angels back, ordering them to form a defensive perimeter on his side. His tunnel vision on the three before him had still not let him realize that his comrades were gone.

Shiori, with a gorgeous flick of her braid over her shoulder, smirked smugly, “Pleased to meet you, commander. My name is Leucosia, I am here in the glorious name of Ainz Ooal Gown!”

Nigun did not respond, and thus the mysterious woman called Leucosia continued:

“The person behind me is called Sebas. Might I have a moment of your time?”

Nigun tried to attach some meaning to the name Ainz Ooal Gown, but it was no use. The blonde man raised his chin, indicating that Shiori should continue.

“Wonderful. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. Then, I would like to start by making one thing clear to you. That would be — _there is no way you can defeat me_.”

Nigun could hear the absolute confidence in that statement. This was not a bluff or a boast. This was something that the woman named Leucosia believed from the bottom of her heart.

Nigun furrowed his brows with a scoff.

In the Slane Theocracy, nobody would dare speak in such a way to their betters.

“Ignorance is truly deplorable. You will pay the price for your foolishness!”

“No. You will!” Spat Shiori childishly, “I have a bit of a relationship with the village you attacked.”

The blonde man, with cold blue eyes, grinned cruelly, “Have you come to beg for the lives of the villagers? I would consider taking _you_ as payment if that is what you wish!” 

A feminine cackle cut through the air. It was so pompous the man felt a fatal hit to his pride.

It was a beautiful kind of laugh, with her white teeth glinting and her pretty face thrown back. Her long pale neck peaked out between her hair and armor attractively.

“No way! Actually...”

Something in her expression shifted, something Gazef who stood behind her couldn’t see. Her eyes went red, her smile twisting, as her shoulders shook with mirth.

Nigun considered himself a powerful individual, a veteran of many battles who had grazed the edge of death countless times, who had taken many lives. He could feel the intent radiating from the mysterious woman, an oppressive, potent pressure.

“…You announced before that you would massacre the villagers that I bothered saving. I cannot imagine anything more offensive.”

“Offensive?! Big words, little girl! So, what will you do about it?”

Shiori laughed again, exactly like a little girl that was positively tickled by an inside joke would, “You mean to ask, **what have I done**?”

“Wha—” Nigun’s perception seemed to narrow to a red pinprick on the woman before him--- this bitch, who would laugh so plainly at him—

But then his focus expanded and contracted fearfully, as the angels around him began to ebb away into fractals of light.

The only one left was the one named Principality of Observation.

Nigun stuttered, and cast his gaze around before he was stricken dumb by the sight—

_What have you done?_

All his men, their bodies lying in thick pools of blood, their heads severed—

**_What have you done?_ **

“No! This can’t be!!” He wretched his head forward again, meeting the red eyes of the one named Leucosia.

She raised a hand out to him, beguiling as any temptress, “Offer your life to me without resistance--”

“--If you refuse, you will die painfully and in despair for your foolishness!” She clenched her fist tight and stepped forward calmly.

Her movement scared the commander and he raised his own hands blindly to summon two angels. With a roar, they flew forward by his will, flaming swords at the ready, sending them to attack.

Shiori merely raised her own hands.

The flaming swords descended, seeking to pierce her through the chest, but with barely any movement at all, she caught the blades in her fingers.

\--Shiori had 5 levels in the class dubbed Fallen Angel. On top of giving her an angel aesthetic to take whenever she flew, (her main reason for taking it) it allowed her to have resistances to holy-flame and purifying attacks.

The devil blinked big red eyes up at the angels slowly, her body not even twitching under the strain as they began to flutter and struggle like butterflies caught in the spider’s web.

“I-Impossible!!”

In a horrific display of strength, Shiori guided the blades down into the ground. They pierced the earth with a great tremble, and at the blades cross, she stepped on them haughtily with one heel to keep them there. 

Her gloved fingers slapped at the metal plating of the angel’s helmets.

“[Broken Haloes].” An iridescent black half circle under each hand began to smoke thickly. With a twist, the two shapes began to glow and bubble with corruptive light, and the ensuing blast sent the angels back. Their arms were ripped from their shoulders, and they skidded into the dirt on either side of a panting Nigun before disappearing.

“They really are Archangel Flames from Yggdrasil.” Shiori muttered to herself before dusting her hands off.

She rose to her full height again, leveling the commander with an unimpressed look, “Is it my turn yet?”

“Principality of Observation! Attack!”

The only angel left on his side rose it’s face and summoned a glowing scepter. With a burst of wind, it flew forward, drew its arm back, and sought to squash Shiori under its force.

She blocked it with her hand nonchalantly.

“Sebas, take Gazef a safe distance away, please. I’m going to fight back now.”

Without waiting for his word, she raised a single finger in response.

From the tip of her nail, one small wobbling mote of black hell flame floated out to meet the angel’s chest.

It made contact, and the small and almost innocent candle expanded in a flash. The angel’s body was consumed, melted down, in a pitch-black fire that made it squeal like an old office chair. So intense was the heat that even Nigun, a good distance away, could feel it.

The remnants of the angel disappeared into the sky as a swirling puff of purple rimmed smoke.

Gazef choked somewhere far behind her, “One hit?!”

“That’s impossible!! There’s no way a high-level angel could be destroyed with one spell!”

Shiori jerked both arms into the spot the angel had once floated then slapped her arms back down to her sides, “It just happened.”

“You---I will summon the highest-level angel!!” With a relieved grin, Nigun pulled from his jacket a large crystal.

The magic sealed within the object Nigun held could summon the most powerful angel known to man. It was an angel that to his knowledge single-handedly destroyed a Demon God that rampaged through the land 200 years ago. It was an angel of the highest order, that could easily destroy a city.

To Shiori however, she made no move, instead, she began to chatter to herself under her breath:

“...That’ll be a spell-sealing crystal… and from its brilliance, it should be something that can seal anything except a super-tier spell. Soooo, they have a YGGDRASIL item like that as well… that being the case, what kind of angel can they summon… Seraph-class? While I don’t think they can bring out a Seraph Aesphere, if they manage to summon a Seraph Empyrean, we will have to fight them seriously. Or rather… could it be a monster unique to this world?”

The glowing shard began to shimmer as bright as the sun. It illuminated the darkening land around them like a great firework.

“Gaze upon it’s power!! DOMINION AUTHORITY!”

Light rays burst, and glittering feathers swirled in a grand vortex on the field.

The angel spread its wings, and it’s long and large body seemed to take up half the space in the sky as it gravitated before Shiori. Blue lines of machine-like projections floated in front of it’s face as it held a long gold weapon.

Nigun was grinning so happily spittle was bursting from his mouth at the force of his words, “I have determined that you are worthy enough to use this item!”

Shiori gazed into the middle distance, wondering if Momonga was watching her now. Watching this entire farce playing out and laughing so hard his emotions were being repeatedly nullified…

“Are you afraid? It cannot be helped!”

“Leucosia of Ainz Ooal Gown. The truth is, you deserve respect for forcing me to summon this most exalted of angels. Be proud of your fearsome strength!”

Nigun nodded deeply, and continued:

“Personally speaking, I would like to bring you into our fold. If you are truly that powerful…However, I am not allowed to do so on this mission. At the very least, I shall remember you — the golden warrior who made me decide to summon this mighty angel.”

However, the response to Nigun’s praise was a cold voice:

“Sebas… I’m so disappointed, words just can’t describe--”

“ _What!_?”

Nigun had no idea what Shiori was saying. To Nigun, she was little more than a sacrifice to the highest order of angel, which humanity could not possibly defeat. Yet, her attitude seemed too relaxed for that.

“I can’t believe I was even slightly on guard against such child’s play… Man, what a letdown.”

The butler spoke up calmly behind her, “Do not fret my Lady, we did not know what manner of monster they might have called forth, it’s best not to take these things for granted.”

She tilted her head from side to side as if still bothered by having to accept such a thing, “Argh, you’re right. It’s just I didn’t expect this at all. I was ready for a real fight.”

Nigun’s mind could not keep up with their patronizing banter.

“How can you act like that in front of the angel of the highest order?!” Nigun shouted he could not believe that Shiori and Sebas were chatting leisurely and completely ignoring Dominion Authority.

Their calm attitude of absolute superiority made the surging joy in Nigun’s heart vanish. In its place was terror and unease.

Shiori, as if sensing his suffering, immediately noticed and perked up at the sight of his wretched face. “You think THIS is enough? Your petty little angel is a mockery of what my friends and I can stand against!”

Nigun screamed, “Use it! Use [Holy Smite]!”

This was magic of the 7th tier and above, a realm humanity could not reach. Even the large-scale rituals in the Slane Theocracy could not cast it, but this most exalted of angels, Dominion Authority, could do it by itself. That was why it was ranked among the highest order of all angels.

“I got it, I got it. Hurry up and make your move. I won’t do anything. That should satisfy you, right?”

However, Shiori’s relaxed attitude was like a pedestrian letting another person walk past her.

Her casual attitude filled Nigun with fear.

In response to its summoner’s wish to use its most powerful attack, Dominion Authority shattered its scepter. The fragments rose up into the air and slowly orbited its body.

“I see. So, this is a once-per-summoning special skill that it uses to augment its spell power. It would seem this Dominion is about the same as the one in YGGDRASIL…”

「Holy Smite」

The spell was cast, and a pillar of light broke through the sky.

With a loud whoosh, a seemingly endless cascade of holy blue-white radiance flooded down from the heavens, submerging Shiori, who simply raised one arm to shade her eyes.

The 7th tier of magic — a height humanity could not hope to attain.

Leucosia of Ainz Ooal Gown, the monster of a woman, was not blasted into glowing ash, sprawled on the ground or pulverized into meat jelly, but she was still standing nonchalantly and even laughing:

“—As expected of magic that has an extra effect on those of evil alignment…So this is what taking damage feels like...It’s kind of tingly!!...” She had her resistances, so the light did not burn. Her hurt was strange in the way it made her insides ache in discomfort as if her guts were being turned to stone. Shiori realized that this perhaps was the only way the purifying light seemed to harm her corrupted soul.

“How long does this last? It’s kind of annoying how it blinds you.”

The pain did nothing to take away her ability to think and respond.

Then as quickly as it had come, the pillar of light vanished. It had not had any effect.

Shiori drew her head back, her form was still immaculate, and she cackled like an old secretarial hag, “Wait till I tell Momo!”

“My Lady! Are you alright?” Sebas was by her side in an instant, leaving a shaken Gazef behind him. Sebas tenderly reached for her hand and pet at the back of her palm as gently and as worriedly as a father would.

“Are you hurt?”

Shiori perked up at his concern and returned it fretfully, “Oh, I’m fine! Really! I’m sorry for being rash--”

Sebas’ one eye drew a vicious line straight to Nigun, and the world seemed to condense and shatter all at once. The world was distorting to Nigun, and the old man was at the center. A wave of world-twisting, courage-sapping malice smashed into him like a hurricane.

 _“How **dare** you hurt Leucosia-sama!! You will pay for this!!”_  Sebas spat with a venomous wrath effort that wasn’t like him.

The butler’s dark shadow seemed to jump, clawing across the ground in an inky black burst. Images of the beast within the butler flickered through the commander’s mind, leaving him shaking in hysteria.

Only two people in this world could rein him in. Shiori raised her hand and cupped the butler’s scruffy cheek sweetly.

“That’s enough, Sebas.”

Those words were enough to stop him in his tracks.

He stared, as if making sure of her will, then bowed graciously.

“It’s fine, Sebas, everything has gone according to plan, apart from the weakness of the angels. What else is there to be angry about?”

The silver haired man raised a hand to his breast and bent a little lower. “As expected of Leucosia-sama, your insight is truly a pleasure to behold. I am in awe.”

“Nonono, the truth is, I’m happy you would be so worried and angry for me. However, your charming side is far more preferable.” She caressed his cheek, before dropping her hand to her side.

The butler had the presence of mind to hide his blush, before thanking his lady gratuitously. 

Afraid and threatened by their conversation, Nigun ordered Dominion Authority to attack again--

However, Shiori tutted, “…Don’t be so hasty! It’s my turn now…[ ** _Path to Perdition_** ].”

In an instant, a yawning pit opened like an eye on the ground, its edges burning as if it had been cut out with a flaming knife.

Dark shapes, taking the form of hands and clawing fingers, burst up into the air like black party streamers. The mass wrapped around the angel tightly, taking away it’s light, smothering its rays with a tar like pitch, before dragging it all too quickly down into the pit of earth.

The thick blackness rolled and quivered like a ripple on a pond before the hole blinked closed and disappeared.

Silence washed over the field as the sun set completely.

Shiori smiled at the sound of sobbing, ugly and desperate, bursting forth from the commander like a broken dam. He had fallen to his knees in despair.

Nigun knew that this was the end. This was an unassailable reality.

Cracks appeared in the sky, like the breaking of a pot. They vanished in an instant, and the scenery returned to normal.

As confusion washed over Nigun, Shiori answered:

“Gosh… you know, you should thank me. It would seem someone was using divination magic to keep an eye on you, but because I was in the spell’s effective range, my anti-scrying offensive barrier activated, and you were not observed. Really, if I had known, I would have linked a higher-tier attack spell to it.”

Those words filled Nigun’s eyes with realization.

The Slane Theocracy must have been spying on him.

Shiori stepped forward again, and her smile dropped. With the lack of sun, Nigun could see, the eerie glow in her eyes. “I’m getting tired of helping though, I’m at my limit.”

In an instant, her body flickered before him, and to his horror, he saw a devil.

As a devout and pious man, one of his deepest fears had come to life and was reaching towards him with an evil hand. He shivered and sweat, kneeling further and further into the ground to escape her touch. He hiccuped helplessly as she pressed a burning finger to his temple. The touch sent a wave of despair through his soul. He knew immediately that he wanted to die. He had to die or else--

Using her temptress ability, she leveled him with a red and apathetic stare,

“Do as I say: _Knock yourself out_.”

\----

  
In the end, Shiori used the last of her mana to erase the latter half of the battle from Gazef’s memory.

The way memory altering spells in Yggdrasil worked was usually related to map erasing. You enter a dungeon, your map always at the ready to be filled in as you went, and if you got hit with the spell—all your progress would disappear. It was especially annoying with the dungeons that rotated layouts as time went by, but the stronger tiers were utilized to cause players to lose specific amounts of XP.

In this new world, the spell seemed to work as its old Yggdrasil lore had once explained.

_"Of this, they were all obliged to drink a certain quantity," Plato wrote, "and those who were not saved by wisdom drank more than was necessary; and each one as he drank forgot all things."_

_Droplets from the river of Lethe are crystallized in every spell. May the victim taste true oblivion, so they may forget their earthly life._

While Gazef was unconscious the stealth units used a gate to take the commander away after he repeatedly smashed his own face into the ground. _That_ had been nice to watch, and Nigun would no doubt be incarcerated in the Frozen Prison for the rest of his life. The rest of his forces that had surrounded the village had been quietly captured by the stealth squads as well.

She explained sweetly upon Gazef’s awakening that Sebas had healed him and kept him safe while she defeated the commander of the Sunlight Scripture. She had exacted revenge for the villagers and had turned Nigun’s body to dust.

With his soldiers rallying excitedly around them and serving as distant onlookers, Gazef only had his soldiers to rely on to fill in the blanks. They had been far enough away to see the heroic light show, but not close enough to properly see the fight from across the plains.

Overall if Shiori had to give herself a grade on her mission it would be: Above Average, but not quite satisfactory.

Mainly because she felt she had been too kind, she felt almost disgusted with herself. The devil did feel like she needed to find an outlet to exhaust her cruel intentions, or else she wouldn’t remain as calm as she would like. The one thing that soothed her was the thought of paying the commander a special visit in the prison.

She reasoned though, her poor mood might just be fatigue. Having her mana so low made her rather hungry, thirsty, and sleepy, without really feeling any physical aches related to those urges.  

She was ready to leave, and everyone seemed to wisely realize it. Gazef bowed before her a second time, his whole troop did, and she barely managed a convincing smile in return that left the warriors blushing.

With a promise of getting her reward from Gazef personally in a weeks’ time, Shiori and Sebas left the village behind.

They, in turn, made their way home.


	6. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -drives by and throws the chapter out the window like a newspaper- Enjoy!!

Deep within the woods beyond the village, Shiori stepped through the purple gate that led back to Nazarick.

Her eyes were fluttering tiredly as she rubbed the heavy spot where her armor met her shoulders, and she wondered what she would have for dinner. Filet Mignon with some oven roasted asparagus? Maybe dessert for dinner? Or perhaps some tasty grilled salmon and rice—with that delicious honeyed sauce the head Chef put on last time…

Her mouth watered as she distractedly released her human form. Gold horns, red eyes, and a thin black tail peaked from beneath her skirts once again.

“…I’m hooome~” She called out of habit.

A crowd of voices chorused back, “Welcome home!”

She blinked in confusion. Her blood red eyes immediately flickered around Momonga’s luxurious office to rake in the scene, and she was greeted to an interesting sight.

Momonga, Albedo, Demiurge, Aura, Mare, and Shalltear were huddled together around the Mirror of Remote Viewing, with Momo at the center. Yuri Alpha and Narberal Gamma guarded the doors as they usually did.

And they all smiled in unison upon her arrival.

“Um, were you all watching me? How long was I gone?” Shiori took another surreptitious glance around the room to look for a clock. 

“Yes, we were watching you.” Momonga’s rich monotone grew dangerous dry, “First it was just Albedo and I, then Demiurge asked to watch, then Mare and Aura were very insistent about staying…Then Shalltear got jealous…”

Demiurge answered the last part of her question, although he appeared more grim than usual, “--You were gone for about 7 hours, my lady.”

Albedo took hurried steps towards Shiori, her dark wings fluttering at her hips, “Shiori-sama! We all saw you take that attack from that **filthy** lower lifeform!—”

A deep shadow of anger rippled across Demiurge’s face, and Shiori had to take a second to realize he was looking over her shoulder at her silver-haired butler. “I believe you should have protected Lady Shiori better, Sebas!—”

Momonga shook his head, “No, don’t blame him for his master’s decision. She _wanted_ to get hit…I’m sure to you Shiori, it was probably just annoying.”

“I was seeing some spots for a while, but it was no big de-“

“--It was horrific seeing our beloved supreme being injured in such a way!!” Insisted Demiurge, “The only good thing is that now that we have that wretch, I can make him taste the greatest suffering this world could ever offer—”  
  
Albedo, “—Torture him until he goes mad with agony, Demiurge!! Melt his limbs off with acid—”

Shalltear, “Cut off his genitals and feed them to him as mincemeat! Then heal him and do it again!” 

“YEAH!!” Cried Aura.

“That’s right!” Said Mare, with a truly _frighteningly_ amount of certainty.

…Shiori had no idea how to respond.

So Momonga raised his hands up in the air as if saying: _See? See what I’ve been dealing with?_  

“They were very worried.” He deadpanned, “I kept telling them you’d be fine though.”

Demiurge adjusted his glasses firmly, “It’s true that while no one was more perfectly suited for this mission, it was agonizing to be unable to assist you, Shiori-sama!! The other guardians and I only wished to leap in and take the damage for you!”

“Yeah!” Cried Aura and Shalltear emotionally.

Shiori jolted, feeling as if her heart had been hit by an arrow of love. Honestly, she was quite touched and rejuvenated by all the—wonderful imagery the guardians were giving her.

Her expression melted to reveal her tender affection, “Thank you—” Shiori cooed, before immediately pulling a surprised Albedo into a hug, since she was closest, and then gesturing to the rest to join in. Mare and Aura skipped around the meeting table with familiar excitement before jumping to her sides while Shalltear caught her around in the middle. Albedo was the only one stuttering in confusion, a light blush settling on her cheeks.

“Shiori-sama, you were so cool though!” Said Aura with sparkling eyes.

Demiurge rounded around as well, although he deigned to keep a respectful distance, “It’s true, the way you dealt with that human…watching you fight is certainly satisfying!”

The devil chuckled, before squirming an arm out from beneath Mare to wave a puzzled Demiurge in. His tail went still as he paused.

“Is this truly permissible?”

“Don’t miss out!” Was Shiori’s muffled reply as Shalltear tried to nuzzle her face off.

Upon her urging, Albedo settled down with an almost childlike smile on her face as she pressed her cheek into Shiori’s shoulder, and Demi curled a warm arm around Shiori’s upper back. The little group of guardians squeezed her tight.

As someone looking in on the scene, Momonga chuckled fondly.

“Shiori—you did very well today. I’m proud of you.” He said in the regal voice of the supreme guild master.

“After you’ve rested, tomorrow I would like for all the guardians and yourself to meet me in the throne room. I have an announcement to make.”

“Yes!” They all intoned, including Shiori.

All too quickly, the tender moment passed, and the female devil let her friends go. They parted from her reluctantly, but they all appeared flushed and pleased.

A large part of her wondered if she could ever encourage them to act on their own desires to give her affection. She wouldn’t mind a surprising hug every now and again, but there was still a barrier of etiquette Shiori knew she would have to take down brick by brick.

Shiori thanked them again, before turning to Sebas kindly, “Would you like to give Lord Momonga the summoning crystal we obtained?”

“Yes, Shiori-sama.”

From his jacket, he withdrew the shimmery blue stone, and after seeing it’s disappointing summon, it seemed much more like a trifle in the butler’s large hand.

Dutifully he ignored a now smirking Demiurge as he passed him, and placed the crystal before Momonga, who hummed curiously.

“Very good, this may be useful later…” The guild leader placed it into the void of his inventory and gave Shiori another nod of approval. For a moment she delighted in the praise before shaking her head.

…

“Alright, alright, thank you for the warm welcome, but we have many things to do!”

She addressed Momonga confidently, “May I have some of Albedo and Demiurge’s time, Momonga-sama? To make sharing my information efficient, I would like to discuss with them first instead of filling up your precious time with my own theories and proposals.” She made sure to express herself as more of an overthoughtful inconvenience to which her friend didn’t have time for. In reality, she was giving him an out from the ensuing conversation between herself and the guardians.

Shiori lowered her head formally, “I believe what would be appropriate for your consideration is if I write up a full summary of today’s events to be copied to you and to each of the relevant Guardians. Then Albedo will give a final report detailing our thoughts and proposals for the future.”

“Very well. See to it that this is done.” Momonga grumbled, before nodding to Yuri Alpha. He magnanimously rose from his chair, and with an elegant whoosh, his robes followed him to the open door.

“I trust everyone _else_ has duties to attend to.” He cautioned as a parting quip. The other guardians, who had probably been nagging over his shoulders for the past few hours, went stiff.

They jerkily began to dismiss themselves with nervous giggles, rushing to the door with only mild arguing coming from Shalltear and Aura. Sebas meanwhile followed Narberal gamma and Momonga out into the hallway.

Shiori approached the large meeting table almost sternly, her previous affectionate attitude now set aside for _business_.

Like most furniture in Nazarick, the meeting table was made of a dark redwood that was so well polished it reflected her image as faithfully as any mirror. From her inventory, she withdrew a sheet of blank map paper, taken from Yggdrasil, as well as a bottle of ink, and a quill. She laid them out before her as she felt Demiurge and Albedo take up the spaces by her flanks.

Shiori turned to Demiurge briefly, “Before I begin, I’m curious of something… Do you approve of how I chose to pass on this information to Lord Momonga? Or do you have any suggestions?”

He smiled, “Hm, I believe there are merits to your method. You _could_ plainly state your experience in front of Lord Momonga and the other guardians all at once. However, I’ve noticed your _appreciation_ for paperwork…”  

Shiori gave him a coy smirk, “Appreciation is a nice word. Sounds a lot like _predisposition_ —"

“Never!” His voice was adamant, but there was an obvious hint of humor in his crisp tone.

Albedo swooned suddenly, her voice becoming syrupy sweet, “I get to spend more time with Momonga-sama when I’m able to give him his reports~ So I love them~ Sometimes he lets me read them to him out loud~!”

The two devils didn’t dare look at her expression, but Demiurge offered neutrally, “Well, I like how it saves time.”

Shiori gave him an understanding smile, “Yeah, it holds people accountable. The reading is also there for everybody to keep for future reference. Not everyone has a perfect memory, so the reports serve as reminders till the information sticks…But thank you for your answers.”

Demiurge’s mouth opened in an O before he flushed with joy, “Indeed, Lady Shiori, you are always so thoughtful to your subjects!”

Instead of saying thanks she merely nodded conversationally as she dipped the feather quill into the viscous black ink.

She raised the pen up over the paper, bringing her hand towards the upper right-hand corner.

She recalled the rudimentary map the village chief had shown her with amazing clarity. It had been very worn down, the paper yellow and brown from age, but the information was exactly what Nazarick needed. Shiori began the careful process of duplicating it.

In the past, she may have been able to do this adequately if she had the time, and she had the other map right in front of her, but her focus as a demon sporadically burned down to machine-like efficiency.

With her increased dexterity, hand-eye coordination, everything—Shiori easily created perfectly straight lines, hatches, crosshatches, and stippling textures for the mountain ranges with extreme speed.  

It took her a few minutes before she had the replica, it just had labels everyone could understand, while also laying on infinitely nicer parchment paper...

Which come to think of it, Nazarick didn’t have a lot of.

Her report loving self would eventually eat up quite a lot of materials, and once they ran out…She really could not fathom anything worse than not having any paper for herself.

Shiori hurriedly put the ink and feather into her inventory as the devil and succubus over her shoulder analyzed the map themselves.

“ _Ahem_ , so, we are here.” Shiori hovered a finger on the empty space next to the city labeled E-Rantel.

The Fortress City stood at the intersection of three borders — those of the Slane Theocracy, the Baharuth Empire, and the Re-Estize Kingdom. In a way, Shiori liked the proximity of these countries for the boon of information they could steal from them, but of course, she felt uneasy too.

“Something that’s definitely worth mentioning, the written language of this world is unreadable to me.” She had to specifically ask the Chief what each label of his map had said, and she knew the barrier in communication may prove to be an issue later.

“It would be wonderful if we could obtain a dictionary from a bookshop in E-Rantel, as well as a collection of books to give to the head Librarian to translate. It will be useful to learn the written word of this land in our spare time.”  

Shiori went on to explain the historical and technological advancements that she learned. She discussed guilds, monster hunting, and the apparent level of magic required to beat the strongest warrior in the kingdom of Re-Estize. Shiori then ruminated on the strength of the one commander Nigun of the Sunlight Scripture.

Albedo’s eyes narrowed, as if remembering his actions against Shiori, “They have low and mid-tier items to use, but from the way you described the commander speaking about his trump card…”

“—These humans are certainly foolish creatures.” Demiurge placed his hands behind his back haughtily.

Albedo demurred, “Still, it would please Momonga-sama if we continue to act with the utmost caution.”

And Shiori, although unimpressed with the day’s set of challenges, ultimately agreed. “Yes. It’s better to be safe than sorry, our master knows this well, so we best take heed.”

One threat that came to mind was if the Slane Theocracy wanted revenge. She, after all, had eliminated, threatened, and sent a subsequent counter spell against them when her anti-scrying magic activated.

Perhaps the higher echelons of their society had greater weapons to use, and they simply had not told the commander? Shiori doubted an entire kingdom’s authority would find it wise to give one of their task force leaders’ their one and only ace in the hole.

If they did have more up their sleeve, and if they wished to attack in retaliation, then Nazarick needed to be prepared. The finalizations of the tombs defense administration, and the outside camouflage effort needed to be hurried along.

Shiori leaned back and hummed thoughtfully, “I’m not certain how much this Gazef is going to pay me next week, but we should seek out other ways to create a steady income too.”

Demiurge’s stimulating voice was light with curiosity, “Yes, we do not wish to drain Nazarick’s finite amount of supplies either. I will itemize our consumable items into a list, so we may decide which require the highest priority in our ventures.”

“Thank you, although I can tell you now paper will be one of the items at the top, unfortunately…” Shiori shook her head, “Anyway this will be one of the goals when we finish our administration standards.”

She gave the two guardians an expression full of authority that they immediately bowed too.

“ _Intel, money, supplies, and connections._ These will be our focus. Only when we secure them may we become more aggressive to our immediate neighbors.” She meant the last part for Demiurge, who was gazing at her keenly.

“This may be hasty Shiori-sama, but I have briefly discussed with you already about constructing a farm outside of Nazarick to conduct experiments. Perhaps I will be able to create our own paper supply therein?”

Shiori caught the keen look in his eye, and the subtle smirk tugging his lip up.

She didn’t speak for a moment, before she eventually sighed in defeat, “Now you have to be specific with me...I was in the advertisement industry, so I know a great deal about paper. Will you be trying to create parchment? Vellum? Both? I believe it would be easier to create massive sheets out of tree pulp, but…” She let herself trail off thoughtfully.

“Vellum seems to be the most preferable, as it would be the supplest and the highest grade of the three. We could test and see if any of the products made could be used for creating scrolls for spells. If there is no difference, then we should go with the one that is the most cost-effective, of course.”

Shiori repressed a smile at his solid reasoning. During her schooling, she remembered having to learn about the different types of paper and how they were made. It certainly would take trial and error, but she was certain she could assist Demiurge greatly if she offered to help.

…But she had no idea what kind of cruel experiments he would be doing _alongside_ the paper making. She knew without a shadow of a doubt if he DID use actual cows/goats/sheep and their calves, it would not be long before his curiosity spread to the other species inhabiting this world.

Which wasn’t exactly _wrong_ \-- in Yggdrasil, it took the skin of dragons to bind 10th tier spells and higher to scrolls. Anything less than dragon skin, and it would waste both the material and the mana used for such a spell. Finding and experimenting with the beings in this world, simply made sense.

She wouldn’t mind farming beasts, she had fond memories of hunting dragons with her guild, after all.

But how would she back out if she found the crueler experiments sick and foul?

…How would she back out if she _enjoyed_ it?

Her eyes narrowed, “I’ll propose the matter to Momonga-sama…”

But of course, as she said that, she was suddenly certain that if she did he would probably say yes.

A large part of her also reasoned that Demiurge would get his way _eventually_. Momonga’s emotion culling effects would make it so, and the end of Demiurge’s experiments would justify his means.

_If it’s for the good of Nazarick is it okay?_

Momonga might only reject it if she told him her suspicions, but then she would find out about how he _really_ felt. If Momonga’s moral compass was the same as it was before, she selfishly didn’t want to hear his reply of disgust. She didn’t want to be vilified if he disagreed with her sudden indecency—

_Damned if I do, damned if I don’t._

_…But at least if I do, I can make any bad situation marginally better by--_

_What? By shallow good intentions? Halfhearted philosophies?_

“Shiori-sama?” Albedo’s hand reached out to brush a strand of gold from her face, “You’re so lost in thought, I wish I could read you like I can read Momonga-sama…” Her voice was a curious whisper, both angelic and filled with kindness.

“I wouldn’t interrupt her Albedo! It might be gravely important!” Demiurge scolded, and that comment made Shiori break out of her reverie with a snort.

“Ah, sorry, talking about the farm got me—Well, you saw.”

Demiurge smiled deeply, something close to conspiratorial wickedness coloring his sharp features, “Ah, I would _love_ to hear your thoughts, Shiori-sama. I have my own list of experiments I’ve been considering.”

“About that-- I’ve decided I will be speaking with Momonga-sama about it tonight, we can discuss his decision right after—” Shiori tilted her head, “I’m thinking we could meet up at the bar if that’s alright with you.”

_I’ll certainly need a drink._

He beamed, “Yes, of course, it would be my pleasure!”

Albedo glanced between them for a moment, before smiling demurely. “--Is there anything else, my lady?”

Shiori barely had to think about it, “Oh, whenever Aura is done with her duties this week, she can start assembling squads for outside surveillance and recon. She can steadily increase her radius after giving you satisfactory reports, Albedo.”

“Understood.”

Shiori stood with her shoulders back and her head held high. “Now I think that will be all. Thank you for your time, you two.”

“Certainly, Shiori-sama.”

Her golden head bowed in a respectful nod, “I’ll go see Momonga-sama now. Demiurge, I’ll see you later, I shouldn’t take long.”

She deftly secured the map in a tidy roll and let a smiling Yuri-Alpha escort her out.

\----

Shiori entered Momonga’s room quietly. With her usual nod to Yuri to stay outside while they discussed matters, she blinked into the darkness of the room for a moment, confused. Her friend was face down in his bed.

“Oi…Are you sleeping?” She asked incredulously.  
  
His voice erupted into an inelegant shout of surprise, “Shiori!!” His impassive skull snapped round to stare at her, “You’re so quiet, I-I didn’t hear you come in!” He flipped and sat up, looking around his room suddenly to avoid eye contact. She assumed if he was in a human body, he would be sweating.

…She was suddenly embarrassed that she hadn’t knocked.

“Is something wrong, Momo?”

“Ah-uh, yes. I mean no! Nothing’s wrong.” Then in a more controlled voice, “Sorry!”

Her brows furrowed, and a tiny frown pulled at her lips, “—What are you sorry for?”

“…For sending you out, it was a hectic situation and in hindsight— _I wish I had gone instead_.” His voice tumbled out in a somber rush, and the whiplash in mood hit Shiori hard. She had no way to know that he had been upset, but it bothered her that she couldn’t sense it somehow.

Momonga stood from his bed and approached her slowly. When his black and purple cloak swayed in front of her, did she blink in surprise as he set a hand on her shoulder.

Momonga had no warmth, as it were, but a feeling of liveliness was still retained in his long phalanges. It was like a hint of electricity, a presence of spirit, buzzing through her skin.

Shiori’s frown deepened, “You said it was better for me to go?”

He paused, his head tilting down in thought, “There were a lot of variables that neither of us could have foreseen, and if anything happened to you—I would never be able to forgive myself.”

His glowing red eyes met her own determinedly, “--On top of that, you—you made your first kills today. You fought for real, and I wanted to know if you were alright?” His other hand landed on her shoulder, and for a moment the guilt paralyzed her.

She wasn’t guilty about the act of killing, it was the shame of disappointing Momonga that knocked all the strength she had from her entire body and soul.

“I’m fine—I…I was coming to talk to you about it.” That was a lie, but he had compelled her to tell her the ultimate truth. Her voice was small, and his hands curled around the joint of her shoulders a little awkwardly before one motioned behind him towards his bed.

“Have a seat. You can tell me anything? Okay?”

As Shiori was guided to sit on the edge of the bed, she was suddenly and vividly reminded of home. The past. Her family.

\--Some of the heart to hearts she would have with her parents before she had left home for her career: Hushed conversations at a small and rickety kitchen table, or at the edge of her parent’s small bed. It caused a warm feeling to crackle to life inside her.

“Coming to this place has changed me Momonga. I didn’t feel—remorse when I killed or threatened to kill.”

He paused as if unexpecting that response, “Ah…"

As was Shiori’s way, she chose to be blunt and to the point. Forcing her mind past the discomfort to tackle her problem head on. “Killing was—fun. I had urges to do more, I thought about it, no I _fantasized_ …”

A silence stretched out between them and her voice broke with emotion, “I’m sorry, Momonga if you’re disgusted with me! I really--”

Momonga cut her off with a confused noise. “Wait no, I’m not-- **You’re** not upset?”

…

She squawked, “ _Huh_?!”

“You just seemed upset, like I had forced you to do something awful—I’m not sure…You’ve lost me.” He glanced up at the ceiling in thought before leaning in to stare into her eyes attentively. It was like he was trying to read her thoughts.

“Momonga, were you not bothered at all? When I killed?”

“Admittedly, I wasn’t. I felt no remorse when you took those lives, I was only worried about you.”

She stared into the beads of red in his sockets blankly, “Oh...” She suddenly felt silly. “I was mostly scared that you would still have your morals from when you were human, and you might shun me, or something...”

“I think I understand. I won’t judge you for anything you do if you’ll do the same for me.” He reasoned.

Her eyebrows furrowed deeply, creating a little crease on her forehead, “But that’s—that’s a lot of slack you're giving me! In the back of my mind, I feel like my old self would call me a monster. I mean I agree with Demiurge’s suggestions—”

“ _Demiurge_  might be a bad influence.” He said wryly, “Some of the things he said today kind of, made my former and current self, uneasy. I think that’s what we’re dealing with. We know what our old selves would say and feel.”

He continued wisely, “We both haven’t abandoned our past selves yet, our ideologies-- and that’s a good thing! I mean killing those that deserve it, wouldn’t that be… _okay_?” His voice was unsure, even as Shiori’s expression brightened.  
  
“Right. Those that hurt Nazarick or seek to do us harm—” _Or get in the way of our plans._

“Right.” He nodded, “Like today. Admittedly when you were hurt, everyone got angry, and I did too. Unreasonably so. I would have killed that man if I had been there, but thankfully, just as quickly as the feeling came, it was dulled.”

He continued haltingly, “You don’t have to be like me, we’ll figure this out together. You did a really good job today.”

Shiori smiled bashfully as he nodded vigorously, “I mean it, Shi-chan. I was surprised Sebas didn’t have to rein you in—Hey! Don’t hit me!”

“…Thanks. Momonga.” She heaved a sigh, “—But I have another thing to ask. It involves Demiurge.”

“Okay.”

“He wants to start a farm, outside of Nazarick, eventually. He’ll probably fill up the prison in the 5th floor first though before we find a suitable location.” She stared into the middle distance, somewhere close to the door to Momonga’s room. A whirlwind of thoughts ran through her mind before she blinked back to herself grimly.

“I think I’m going to help him, but I had to ask if it would be alright to run such a thing? I’m not sure how it will affect my new…urges.”

“A farm?” His voice took on a painfully innocent timbre, “That sounds fine to me--”

“A farm only in name. It will be made to mass produce experiments for Nazarick using livestock—” Her red eyes darted to the upper left, “-- _probably_. We were talking about manufacturing our own paper because it's definitely a limited resource.”

A little nervously Momonga held up a hand, “How about this, you don’t have to worry about my approval if Demiurge is involved. I would much rather turn a blind eye!”

“…Um. Okay?”

“Yeah, you can just keep what you two do explicitly to yourself.”

A hot blush flashed across her face like fire, “EH!! Don’t phrase it like that!”

“S-sorry! That came out wrong—” he stuttered, “Just leave me out of it!!”

Having an instinct that he was slacking on his job, Shiori bristled, “You’re the supreme leader, take a little responsibility!”

“No, I’m making it **your** job now—” He sighed, “--Seriously, I was already considering capturing criminals: magic casters and people with martial arts to question within Nazarick.”

Then in a serious voice, that held the weight of the guild leader, “We need to know more. Anything and everything we can ever hope to know so we can survive in this place. If you and Demiurge can help Nazarick in any way then by all means—" He stood abruptly, his robes flying behind him from the movement. The rest of his sentence did not bear repeating.

Momonga’s will and dedication to Nazarick was something Shiori knew as an unequivocal truth.

She took a deep breath before standing up too, “Well, alright. If you want, I’ll try to wrangle him all by myself.” Her eyes narrowed as he hummed in agreement casually.

Her lips pouted, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, “—Seriously though, thanks for the talk. I needed that…”

She glanced up from beneath her lashes, and if it were possible, Shiori felt as if his teeth suddenly held a hint of a smile, “Anytime, Shiori-chan.”


	7. Deal With the Devil

Glorious and opulent, the fluted walls of the 9th floor of Nazarick were lined with golden crown moldings and glowing candelabras. Beautiful maids genuflected as Shiori marched past, lost in thought and unintentionally brooding.

The shiny surface of the floor created a satisfying clack where Shiori’s heels struck against the ground, quick and sure like knives against black flint. Every now and again a plush red rug cushioned the floor thickly, and it swallowed the sound of her footsteps.

With her golden hair and horns, she complimented her gilded surroundings perfectly.

Fondly she knew that the artistry of Nazarick had flattered everyone, even the guild members who took little stock in cool appearances. That was the effect of all the hard work the design team had placed into coding the Tomb’s architecture. Everything from the color, the lighting, and the textures combined elevated the superiority of Ainz Ooal Gown’s image to heavenly standards.

However, the scenery changed the deeper she delved into the 9th floor.

Upon reaching a certain hallway, the path branched off into three separate directions. The middle led to the 8thth floor, the one on the left went to Nazarick’s floor spa, restaurant, and bar areas, and finally, the passage on the right revealed a maze of doors.

Doors upon doors, upon doors.

42\. To be exact.

The rooms of the Supreme Beings were luxurious. To put it mildly.

Modeled after royal suites they featured a vast bathroom, a bar counter, a main bedroom, guest rooms, a dedicated kitchen, a dressing room, and so on. Each door was spread far apart to make space for the grand square footage within each suite. Now that Momonga was _supreme_ guild leader, he had taken more extravagant rooms on the 10 th floor, and Shiori was left alone.

Towards the end of the hallway was Shiori’s room, the one she had designed to fit her own aesthetics and tastes. Naturally, the other female guild member’s rooms were clustered around one another. Yamaiko and Bukubukuchagama shared one side, while Ankoro Mochi Mochi and Shiori had the opposite.

Shiori paused in front of her door patiently, and as was Yuri’s strict habit, the maid strode to open it for her. With a thankful nod, Shiori stepped through the quiet threshold. 

Her room in a word was: odd.

Contrary to how Shiori presented herself and her character, deep in her heart lived a romantic.

Shiori’s room, at its base, was like a spoiled princesses’ playground. It was meant to keep company with the elegant furniture, tea sets, and numerous three-tiered tea cake stands. These objects fought hard against the random misfit items she kept. Now that she had no friends to visit her, it was hard to stay in the party rooms for long.

The main room was pearly white, with pink and iridescent colors decorating pillows, curtains, and couches. Then sporadically were the objects that had spilled out from her dressing room which simply did not fit in. Keepsakes from her past, conversation pieces, and gifts she had received from her friends were scattered around, looking both out of place and right at home.

Some of them were simple. There were well-worn armor sets, joke weapons leaned haphazardly against her grand piano, and then there were the things that made Shiori nostalgic.

Upon passing her main coffee table she snatched a few rainbow-colored macarons to eat. She left the bar area, art room, and guest rooms behind her, to shove open her bedroom door distractedly.

As if going deeper inside her suite you found her truest self, another layer of Shiori was peeled away for all to see.

It was her dream bedroom that she had wanted as a teenager.

There was a queen-sized bed with numerous tall bookshelves lining the walls. They were filled with both old and classic literature whose copyright ran out a long time ago, and there were also background stories distributed by the development team, and original novels written by players in Yggdrasil.

She had a set of stuffed animals that resembled some of her guildmates laying on her bed. Her favorite was Ulbert because its creation had annoyed him greatly, but she secretly found it the cutest. He was always very _dapper_ , which was handsome and roguish in retrospect, but to his ire, it translated perfectly into an adorable doll form.

She had a set of the Peroro-Bukubuku siblings, Momonga, Hero-hero, Touch-Me, and another of Yamaiko.

Then there was a huge fiery chest beside a far wall that was bursting with glowing purple hexagons. A summoning item. For a monster she had thought she needed to defeat repeatedly for a rare drop.

She had been sold faulty information and was subsequently scammed on the items, but surprisingly Ulbert had helped her through it. They teamed up and got revenge on the information broker, and she ended up keeping the chest as a funny reminder.

Finally, she had a nice study desk, and a blanketed kotatsu in the middle of it all.

Being inside this room made her feel immediately at ease. 

 “--Shiori-sama?” Called Yuri tentatively.

She heard the approaching footsteps and the maid slipped into the doorway of Shiori’s bedroom smoothly. “Excuse me, my lady, I just received word from Demiurge-sama that he is on his way to the bar.”

Still munching on her sweets, she licked her lips, “Ah, you can tell him I’ll be right there. I just want to get changed.”

“Right away…” Yuri relayed her words and watched for a moment as Shiori made her way to a large walk-in closet.

“Do you need any assistance, Shiori-sama?”

“Hmm, nah, I’m just deciding on what to wear.” The female devil put away her gear into her inventory and walked in her underclothes to a rack of purely cosmetic dresses. She hummed and squinted, causing a curious Yuri to tilt her head.

“You would look beautiful in anything my lady…Do you desire something special?” Yuri pursed her lips, “For Demiurge-sama?”

Shiori caught the odd phrasing right away, but chose to maturely ignore it, “I suppose? While I’m safe and sound in the tomb, I should really use this huge wardrobe I have.” Feeling fickle, Shiori turned her nose up at the pretty and frilly dresses and went for her suits instead.

There were long racks of skirts, blouses, jackets, and sweaters. Most were black, but there was the occasionally flashy item of gold or red. On the far wall were glass displays and drawers full of jewelry, as well as stationary mannequins displaying some of her best ‘bait’ outfits. These were buffed with enchantments that helped her survive in tricky situations.

At random Shiori plucked a black draped skirt and a matching sweater from their hangers. As was her aesthetic, there were beautiful gold embellishments on the hems and cuffs.

Hurriedly she put on a pair of black stockings and donned the rest of her outfit with a well-practiced flourish. Her tail flicked behind her idly.

“Alright. This will do.” She beamed, “I feel so much more at home in this.”

Yuri bowed happily, and when she rose she had a sweet smile on her face, “Simply gorgeous, Shiori-sama! A good choice for your…date.”

Shiori shot her a knowing look and snickered. She was almost certain Yuri was teasing her, but on the contrary, Yuri was _quite_ serious. “It’s a _meeting_ , not a date.”

“It is not romantic in nature?”

“Uhm, no. We’re just discussing work…” Her titters grew a little nervous.

“Ah, maybe you would prefer a date with Sebas-san?” Yuri’s tone was so innocently helpful, Shiori couldn’t find it in her heart to be visibly scandalized.

…

Unbeknownst to Shiori, the maids Pledieas were currently engaged in something close to a bet. While encouraging of their Lady Albedo’s efforts in pursuing their supreme master Momonga, they of course noticed her enviable situation which gave the overseer great happiness.

Their natural train of thought wanted to apply the same romantic bliss upon Shiori, who they believed deserved love, happiness, and so much more. There had already been some heated debate on which guardian should pursue their supreme mistress, but the leading contender was Sebas.

CZ changed her opinion often, but last time Yuri checked, she had voted for Sebas. Solution chose Sebas.

Yuri had also been inclined to choose the leader of the Pleiades too but was officially on the fence.

Entoma and Lupusregina voted for Demiurge.

Then Narberal, out of left field, chose Cocytus (who she happened to get along very well with).

The tiebreaker would probably be left to Aureole eventually.

“No? Where is this coming from?”

Yuri tucked away Shiori’s response for further review, “I apologize, I was simply curious. Please forgive me.” Her response made Shiori’s grin turn secretive.

“No problem.” The blond put a hand on her hip, gazing at Yuri curiously. “Do you think Demiurge would _appreciate_ it more if it was a date?”

Yuri, ever the kind _devil’s advocate_ , pushed up her glasses that caused them to twinkle in the light, “If you are seeking to seduce him, I would suggest a shorter pencil skirt.”

Shiori jolted back in shock, an unladylike guffaw forming on her lips that she had barely held back, “O-OH? Is that so?… _”_ She stuttered through a few blasé hand gestures, before just deciding to stand there awkwardly. Yuri was _very_ much like an older sister, and to hear those words gave the she-devil a harsh dose of embarrassment.

Nevertheless, the sudden bursts of personality were something Shiori cherished… Since arriving in the New World, Shiori had learned that the NPCs seemed to take after her former guildmates in the parts of their personalities which were not covered by their character details, as well as in the interpersonal relationships with other NPCs.

 _Yamaiko_ , would have said something similar, she just knew…It was yet another subject her mind was occupied with on this busy night.

The bespeckled nodded politely, as the devil coughed into her hand. 

“Well—” _Ahem_ , “I’ll be off to see him now. This outfit is just fine.” Shiori gave a small wave, before marching again towards the 9th floor hallway. She intended to go alone, so she was leaving Yuri Alpha behind for the time being.

“Don’t wait up for me.~” 

\----

The further one walked through the 9th floor, the more pedestrian it became.

Many of the features installed in the area were meant to mimic real life, and it showed. There was the spa, with something like 7 different types of baths inside, then there were a series of high-end stores with merchants of all kinds peddling within. Lastly, there were the restaurants, the cafeteria, and the only bar in Nazarick.

It was a small and compact place on the corner between two shops. It was atmospheric amongst the dark brick and it had a smoky film noir quality to it. With clear glass doors that bore the special bar insignia, one could see its beautiful mood lighting from the outside. It was only a little gloomy, with bright purple and red accents to accentuate all the various alcohols lining the walls.

Shiori felt surprisingly normal opening the door for herself and strutted inside towards the fellow devil leaning against the bar.

“Welcome.” Greeted Sous-Chef, the bartender, in a charming tenor.

Demiurge turned upon hearing the little chime above the door and stood straight with a charming bow to follow. He seemed to fit in almost too perfectly, and Shiori wondered if he visited the bar with Cocytus in his spare time. He had the air of a regular customer about him.

Her red lips turned up at the corners kindly, and the end of his tail flicked from side to side in happy reaction. It seemed he had been waiting for her before taking a seat for himself.

“My lady, it’s wonderful to see you—” He paused upon noticing her outfit, “Might I say you are looking beautiful! Please—” he quickly offered her a chair.

Trying not to show her nervousness for the ensuing conversation, she nodded at him cordially before sitting daintily on the cushioned seat. “Thank you, Demiurge. I didn’t take too long, did I?”

For a few moments, he was behind her fully and she had to school her face as he pushed her barstool in towards the counter. His cool voice was suddenly too close for comfort, “No, do not worry. I only just arrived myself.”

She had to suppress a shudder. In a knee-jerk reaction, she leaned forward surreptitiously, and he quickly pulled out his own chair and adjusted his jacket to avoid any wrinkles while he settled.

 _That twinge of panic must be a holdover from my humanity._ She never trusted a man with her back like that before. It was a strange warrior like sentiment, but you had to have grit and self-awareness when you endured cramped trains rides twice a day. Feeling the heat radiate off Demiurge must have reminded her of it…

Shaking her head, she smoothed out her skirts and settled her arms casually on the shiny fuchsia colored counter. _Deep breathes, Shiori. You’re signing off on a risky deal here, and Momo said he’s your responsibility from now on._

“Before we begin, would you like anything to drink, my Lady?”

_Oh yes, please._

Shiori stared up at Demiurge’s gentle face, admiring the way the colored lights played off his glasses, “I would like to, but I would rather not drink alone—Are you going to have anything?”

“Yes certainly, although we both have poison immunity I believe I’ll order my usual. What would you like?”

Her smile lost its strained look and she shrugged playfully, “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” She gave an approving nod to Sous.

The mushroom npc set a pair of crystal glasses in front of them, before uncorking a bottle of amber liquid and artfully filling each by two fingers. Her sensitive nose could smell it plainly.

“Whiskey?” She asked with a chuckle, her head tilted back in silent laughter. “I should have known.” Leave it to Ulbert to give his NPC such a taste.

Curiously Demiurge asked with a twinge of concern, “Is it to your liking?”

“I’ll drink anything, honestly.” She had been to her share of mixers after all, and she even had a few nights in Nazarick with her guildmates and a few glasses of wine. After Sous set the bottle down, she raised her glass to Demiurge sweetly, and he mimicked the move. With a crisp clink, their glasses connected.

A secretive and congratulatory smile flashed across her face, “Here’s to your farm’s approval, Demiurge.”

“Ah--How wonderful! So Momonga-sama approved—” He lifted up his glass happily, “For Nazarick!”

Liquid delight surged within her body at his words, “For Nazarick!”

The farm, the _experiments_ : everything for the Great Tomb that she and Momonga helped build. Demiurge had found the perfect thing to say in response to her worries.

An almost synchronized pair of smiles were reflected across their faces before the devilish pair tilted their glasses back. To Shiori, she had never been a heavy drinker, but the burn and smoke in the whiskey was heavenly. It was almost too bad she felt her poison immunity acting against it.

“That’s really delicious! What it called?” She tried to get a peek at the bottle label before Sous, turned it for her. It was hard to gauge Sous-Chef’s expression since he didn’t have a face, but he seemed rather pleased by her compliment.

“It is brewed right here in Nazarick, my lady. It’s named, The Devil’s Highlander*” Answered Sous with a proud bow.

“Oh perfect!” She nudged Demiurge gently, “I’m going to make it MY usual.”

Her words made his chest puff up with pride, “I’m pleased you enjoy it, my lady!” Demiurge swirled the contents of his glass with a smirk, “I believe Cocytus appreciates this beverage as well; it is what we usually order in the few times we’ve come here.”

Shiori’s heart simpered with affection. She immediately thought of Warrior Takemikazuchi and Ulbert’s buddy-buddy relationship, it had always been rather instinctive. “Aw, it’s great that you two get along…” She cocked her head to the side, “Or at least, it seems that way.”

He huffed, “Yes, he can be competitive, but he’s straightforward. Who can’t appreciate that?” The devils took thoughtful sips of their whiskey for different reasons, “We have discussed various plans for Nazarick while here. He also approves of the farm.” Demiurge’s grin spread happily across sharp white teeth, “Although Cocytus would be much happier conducting weapon experiments.”

She huffed a small laugh, “Ah, that’s definitely from Warrior Takemikazuchi…He was quite obsessed. Yet, it’s not a bad idea…”

Shiori hummed, “Truthfully, Lord Momonga told me that we would be capturing unsavory people as we venture out in the future. We’ll first keep them in the prison, but once we find a suitable location for the farm, we should place those individuals under your care.” She rubbed at the back of her neck and set her drink down. “They’ll have abilities, in both magic and martial arts. We can see how they react to certain…stimuli.”

Demiurge bent his head respectfully, “Momonga-sama is truly inscrutable. I assume you both have already considered the many ways we must test the beings in this world. I have many experiments I’m intending to try, but I’m sure your great strategic mind has already considered them all. How wonderful!”

She tried not to panic in Momonga’s place, but her demeanor lost a hint of its confidence. “Well, I don’t know about our dear Momonga-sama, but I’m not _entirely_ omnipotent. Actually, scratch that, I am definitely not.”

Her words took a foreboding tone, “--Actually, I should bring it up, our supreme leader directed that I should work closely with you on this.  Although truthfully, I’m not yet comfortable acting as a supervisor to you--”

Shock.

Then, such a small flicker of emotion flashed across his face Shiori barely missed it, there was a tremor of _hurt_ in the devil’s expression. What was worse was the immediate and complete resigned acceptance that wiped his feelings away.

Shiori had the sudden awful realization that she had accidentally slighted him somehow. Internally she panicked. _He must have misunderstood, no it’s not like that_ —A worried and motherly shine glimmered in her eyes and she hurriedly reached out to grasp his hand. The touch made him flinch, and if it was even possible, all his attention narrowed down into nothing but _her_.

“That is—I do not feel…Um, confident in myself yet!”

“This new world has had—a strange effect on my emotions, and in a way, I believe my position is compromised. I won’t be able as helpful until I can figure this out.”

She held up a finger to hush his ensuing interruption, “--You were made with an instinct to never commit to a battle without first knowing you can win right? It’s like that…” Shiori blushed, “I would prefer to work with you as an _equal_ or even an assistant since I **_really_** wanted to offer my help anyway.” She lifted her hand to place it over her heart, “My past knowledge should speed things up regarding the paper making process…”

“That is, of course, if that’s alright with you, I know it’s strange--”

He was looking at her as if she had just suffered a great injury, “I—Forgive me for not noticing your plight Shiori-Sama!! Your emotions have been affected by this new environment?”

That reason alone was perhaps her only saving grace against the usual self-depreciation the guardians expressed in her presence. She feared Demiurge would otherwise be prostrating himself on the floor, unable to accept any flaw in her behavior or ability. Inwardly, she sighed in relief while Demiurge’s head was tilted towards her in heart-breaking attentiveness.

She nodded slowly, “Yes…” She placed a finger under her chin, “If I had to explain, I have been given a larger range of feeling than what I’m used to. Upon seeing suffering in Yggdrasil, I was _numb_ to it. Now it’s very different-- I’m afraid my racial type is affecting me accordingly…” Her soothing voice had become quiet with uncertainty.

She smiled nonetheless, “All I ask is patience while I sort myself out, and perhaps as a devil yourself, _you can offer some guidance to me_? You’re the only one I can turn to.”

Her words were like a stake driven through his heart. Unbeknownst to Shiori, Demiurge’s mind was racing at light speed, and his emotions were broiling beneath his skin.

To the male devil, this was something out of a _dream_. While it is unthinkable that his supreme lady Shiori needed him to lead—she would always be excellent, and awe-inspiring, and strategically _perfect_ —but, she explicitly needed him in one of the closest ways anyone could. Emotionally. As a confidant. Or maybe, a personal advisor!

These things may have seemed simple, but they had a profound effect on Demiurge’s impression of her, and his own assumptions regarding his duties. If he was an office worker back on Earth, he would have been given the promotion of the year.

Being given the permission to care for her, to be so close to his supreme beings’ inner workings—something that made him much more valuable to her than before-- it filled him with pure joy.

Demiurge straightened his shoulders, and an ardent expression of devotion softened his features.

…Shiori couldn’t really place why that was. Perhaps he was proud that it was he that she had turned to for help?

She still didn’t completely understand the emotions some of the NPC’s felt towards her. There was a lot of depth and complexity to unpack, especially in a man like Demiurge.

“Of course, Shiori-sama! Leave it to me, I will not fail you!”

His words did little to ease her confusion, but she was grateful nonetheless, “Thank you. That’s a great comfort to me.” She bowed her head ever so slightly, “Would it be alright with you if you took me under your wing during the trails that will take place in the prison? Then I could assist you in earnest once I understand myself more.”

“Please Shiori-sama, you are too humble! I will be at your beck and call, always, especially if you have any questions or concerns. And I would love nothing more than to have your assistance!!” His words shot out from him so enthusiastically Shiori almost jolted back in surprise. Demiurge slapped his hands hard onto his knees and bowed deeply. “Please, allow me to say that— it will be an absolute honor to work _side by side_ with you. I look forward to our partnership, Shiori-sama!”

_Partners huh?_

_…May as well seal the deal you’ve made with the devil, Shiori._

She gave him an angelic smile and offered her hand for him to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For the Nazarick Whiskey name, I tried finding something cool from mythology, and ending up finding a Scottish Folk Tale about Whiskey and how the devil got drunk and lost a wrestling match with a dude. It was actually pretty funny and extremely apt, so I plugged it in lmao.  
> And ooh, we’re seeing the very teeny-weeny beginnings of love, the seeds of the DemiShi romance if you will! (It's very one sided at the moment though rip)  
> Also, very important! I updated a few of the chapters to get rid of errors/readability! I almost wish I had a beta reader for this fic, but I figured I could just ask you guys to tell me about errors if you see them? If anyone would like to beta read let me know. I would appreciate it!


	8. Ainz Ooal Gown

The whiskey warmed Shiori’s throat as Demiurge’s lilting tones crooned in her ears. There was a burn and a tang of sweetness beyond the bitterness of alcohol, well rounded in flavor, and pleasant to swallow. Sous refilled her glass and Demiurge’s time and time again, and there was no effect on their sobriety. It was _interesting_ to drink because she could feel the influence of the poison, the alcohol, burn away slowly but surely.

 _What gives it that flavor?_ _How was something like this coded into the game?_

That strange new part of her yearned for an answer.

Yet, she didn’t have a way to easily find out, no way to ask an AI for a clue—She supposed she would have to take a few visits to the library in Nazarick, and eventually go through all the volumes they had on the subject.

_Aren’t I immortal now? Will I eventually read through every book in Nazarick?_

_\--I’ll need to if I want to improve myself. Can’t always let Demiurge and Albedo pick up the slack for our future plans…_

“—And so, in the making of the lye, we will be able to use the excess for the creation of our own soaps. After all, we will need to bathe the _animals_ that we obtain. I’m thinking the larger species will be better, but there is something to be said about the softness we might obtain if we use, say, humans and elves--”

Shiori found she could easily listen to the devil beside her, while still ruminating on her own thoughts. Like a hard drive with access to several different partitions. It was with increasing interest to Shiori that Demiurge knew _so_ much, every little detail, every consideration. Every conversation revealed a little bit more of his intellect.

_Amazing._

“How do you intend to find the salt necessary for preserving the skins?” She asked suddenly, as the thought occurred to her in rapid-fire alongside several others.

“Ah, an important question! I will ask Aura to scout for salt lakes and mineral deposits in her reconnaissance mission. If the former isn’t possible then a squad to the sea could easily set up a manufactory.”

“Could our alchemists create Potassium Nitrate? That’s also been used to cure food.” Since the middle ages too, which would align with the time period they’ve found themselves in. It would be a stroke of luck, but perhaps this world already knew one of the many rudimentary processes of producing it…

It was particularly unsavory though. Involving manure, mortar, wood ashes, and _urine_ , but it would be helpful(convenient) if they could just _buy_ the resource.  

“An excellent idea! Perhaps we could establish that production at the farm! …Truly Shiori-sama, I adore how in all of your suggestions nothing goes to waste!!”

Ah, she didn’t particularly like the idea of overseeing the production of _that_. Shiori sighed gently, “Right—Well, come from a world like mine and you’ll realize the importance of non-renewable resources…”

He nodded gravely, “I see!”

She looked at him then and wondered if he was as inquisitive as she was. Did he too have an almost voracious need to know about something when it struck his interest? Surely the mention of another world he has never been to would be tempting to learn about.

“…Do you want to know what my world was like? Are you curious at all?”

“The realm where the supreme beings come from?” he looked a little surprised.

“Mhm.”

“Truthfully I only know what was mentioned before me. My creator Ulbert Alain Odle spoke badly of it. It seems it is a place that separated beings into cruel social hierarchies, from which many could not break from…”

Her eyes widened.

That was new.

Demiurge—All the NPC’s had been **conscious** of them? Listening to them and remembering them before they had arrived in this new world?

_Is that why Hades didn’t know my preferred name?_

She had made him so quickly because everyone else had been doing it…She drew him up, took a few hours to level him up, and--

She winced _._

_And then I dumped him at the edge of the pier…Demiurge on the other hand._

Shiori remembered him being on the edge of her vision when she hung out with Ulbert on the 7th floor _._

_…I must have been so embarrassing, Demiurge must have so many unforgivable memories of me being stupid towards Ulbert!!_

“Um, do you even remember when Ulbert _made_ you?”

“That is regrettably more ambiguous.” He frowned, “I remember him leveling me up at certain points. Talking to himself as he did so. Assigning and blessing me with various powers. Changing my racial classes. The closer I came to the level cap; my memories of that time became much clearer.”

Shiori looked deeply into her drink and sullenly slid her glass far, far away from her. Shit, what did Hades remember when she made him? She suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of guilt towards her NPC. She hadn’t visited him since day one in the new world.

“Are you finished, Shiori-sama?” Asked Sous-Chef from the edge of the bar ever so attentively. He was keeping a respectful distance away, just out of earshot of Demiurge and Shiori’s conversation, but he kept an eye on her every move to keep her glass filled.

“Yes, I believe so.” Her head felt woozy. She turned her full attention to the devil sat beside her.

“Then what’s one of the strongest memories you have of that time?”

Demiurge paused, his mouth open in an expression she had never seen on him before. As if suddenly his mind had pulled a blank.

His mouth shut, and he nodded to himself, “Ah yes…There was a time when you were terribly upset, so I remember that well. You came to Ulbert-sama for help.” His lips turned up at each side, suddenly so earnestly pleased.

“He made you smile-- or at least, I could hear it in your voice. He made you happy again.”

Shiori tried to dredge up her own memories, surely one of Ulbert cheering her up instead of dragging her down would be rare and-- “When I was _upset_? How did he make me feel better exactly?”

His smile got even bigger and his tail undulated behind him, “He vowed to exact revenge on the being that had dared to use and deceive you. I remember him saying, that _he would personally annihilate them, they would know true hell_ …” His expression became bittersweet. “You were so pleased by his decision to champion for you, and I—understand that he was eager to help. I only wish I could have witnessed his abilities as a magic caster!”   

She wanted to suddenly say: _Ooooh. That time._

Shiori blushed. Ulbert had been rather reliable then.

Sometimes he was like that...No, sometimes she built up the courage to ask for help, and he always gave it. He looked out for his friends…Or he did.

Before he left.

The devils both seemed to realize this fact at the same time.

“Shiori-sama forgive my impertinence to ask…”

She glanced up at him attentively.

“I cannot divine a reason for the supreme beings leaving. I have only imagined that it must be of a grave importance, that they went on to another realm—You and Momonga-sama, you were the only ones to stay behind.  Why is that?”

So, he was just as curious as she was. Although she could tell, he was actually afraid to ask. His face grew a little paler, and he went very still and unassuming in his posture.

Shiori smiled at him sadly and reassuringly, “I want to say that they left for fantastical reasons—But the truth is, people sometimes leave, without warning-- and for no good reason other than that they want to go. They get tired, they have people to confront, everyone just had _lives to live_.”

_“--Momonga and I happened to be very determined to choose **this** life instead.” _

“…I-I see.” He inclined his head submissively, “Thank you for your answering such a foolish question.”

“It’s not foolish. Ask me anything, anytime.” She waved casually as if to clear the air of the somber mood.

“However, I think I would like to go back to my room now, Demiurge…It’s been great, but I have much to consider.”

He nodded obediently, “May I have the honors of escorting you back to your room Shiori-sama?”

She expected that question, “Of course.”   

Demiurge stood gracefully and straightened his red suit with a familiar motion. He adjusted his sleeves casually, rebuttoned his suit jacket, and his sleek red tie wiggled snuggly against his neck as he tightened the knot. Shiori had seen the same routine on big-name clientele back home and nervous workers trying to impress.  

She stood as well, fixing her own outfit as she did so before sending a smile to the mushroom NPC.

“Thank you, Sous, for the lovely drinks.”

“It is my pleasure, my lady!”

Demiurge acknowledged him too, “Farewell, Sous-san.”

The male devil held the door open for her as always, and she walked out into the fake street side of the 9th floor. As Demiurge followed her out they looked at each other blankly for a moment before Shiori held out her hand expectantly.

His expression brightened, and like a gentleman, placed her offered arm in between his own.  

A hint of contentment ran through Shiori at the gesture. However as she relaxed, Demiurge went stiff in comparison. Not out of pure nervousness (probably) but out of formality. While on the other hand, Shiori needed to do something with her hands when she walked with Demi so she didn't noticeably fidget, and holding onto him like an 18th century maiden hadn’t lost its novelty yet. 

She tried in vain to muffle a chuckle, as a thought of a protective Yuri greeting them at the door came to mind.

“Something amusing, Shiori-sama?”

Now she outright giggled, “Don’t let Yuri see us walking like this, she’ll think I was lying about this not being a date.”

Suddenly: Like ‘ping!’—His face grew red and scandalized. Even his tail rattled behind him as if he had received an electric shock.

“It is…Perhaps impertinent to assume such a thing! I would think she would know better!”

_She even said that I should wear a shorter pencil skirt to seduce you._

Ahh, she wanted to say that to him so badly! To see his reaction after his already flustered display. It was a shame she would feel guilty for teasing him though. It wasn’t very professional of her.

“She was simply joking—And before you scold her for it, I _like_ having everyone treat me familiarly. She’s still painfully stoic most of the time.” Shiori smiled up at him firmly, instead of giving him a shameless: _wink, wink, nudge, nudge._

“You are our supreme being! Our divine Lady, and one of the masters we owe our lives to. We must always treat you with the utmost respect!”

“But I—”

She bit her tongue.

_How about I try a different approach…?_

“…You feel very strongly about this, Demiurge…but could you do something for me?”

“Anything!”

She smiled excitedly, “Then, I want you to guess how strongly _I_ feel about all the beings that reside in Nazarick?”

He almost stopped his pace in their leisurely walk together, and by his flabbergasted expression; Shiori had pointed out a veritable loophole in his programming.

She wanted him to put himself in her shoes.

Demiurge and every other NPC in the Tomb loved her immensely. This was an unalienable truth, and they often experienced sublime euphoria by her displays of compassion, but they never instigated a response. There were no spontaneous jokes, conversation, nor simple affection given to Shiori.

It was like she was untouchable.

She didn’t want to be. Not always and forever.

There always had to be a request, a time and a place, for every response given. Yuri was really the only one she was getting through to, and that probably had to do with both her justice level and her constant presence by Shiori’s side.

The female devil often tried to brute force her way through a conversation with an NPC, by explicitly saying how she honestly felt.

_Well, I care about you too, so it would make me happy if--_

_I don’t mind at all, please don’t feel like you’ll make me angry—_

_You don’t have to bow so much, or stand so far away—_

They denied her words staunchly and prostrated themselves in response. So perhaps she was taking the wrong route.

_It’s like if my boss ever asked me if I felt like I got enough time off…Of course, I would say yes._

It’s an obligation, its hard-written code. _I need to make them **think** for themselves._

“Can you guess? You’re so intelligent, I know you can give me something--” She asked, making her tone playful, but hopeful too. She didn’t want him to feel like he was trapped. She could tell by the tense silence he gave for a few moments; his mind was indeed whirring away at impossible speeds.

However, that was quickly overridden, “--I could not be so audacious as to assume what you’re feeling, Shiori-sama! It would be like speaking for you!”

_Another generic reply._

Shiori gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, and it was admittedly like holding a steel cable. “What if I told you that the way you and all the other beings in Nazarick feel about me, is comparable to how I feel about you? _Ruminate_ on that for a moment for me.”

“That would be—”

“Obvious?” She insisted, “Let’s see, example number one should be simple: I want to ensure that everyone in Nazarick is happy.”

She didn’t let him speak, “That’s similar right? You want to make me happy, and I want to make you happy.” Her question made the rattling in his tail noticeably louder. Her own was flicking behind her like a cat. She just hoped he wasn’t seeing her as a ferocious tiger that would take a swipe at the wrong reply.

 “I-is that so? Truly, Shiori-sama, your benevolence—”

“I’m not being nice because it’s a supreme being thing to do...” She shook her head, “I care. Like if you or anyone else in Nazarick got hurt? I would be so upset. I cannot **stress** how _irreplaceable_ you are to Momonga and I!”

Another pop! And a sizzle of heat from black hell flame, the kind that usually outlined Demiurge’s form like an aura suddenly burst from emotion. Demiurge’s squinted eyes snapped wide as he stared at Shiori in shock.

She returned his diamond gaze steadily, locked in a stare down of— _something_. It felt like determination. Her fighting spirit was flaring, and she was set on planting this vital seed in Demurige’s head.

“That’s why I like it when Yuri or anyone else shows random displays of affection, or jokes, whatever. It may feel too _ordinary_ to treat me that way, but I just like it _so much_. Because I care about you and everyone else in Nazarick in the exact same way you care about me!”

\--Shori stopped upon hearing a few choked gasps from down the hall.

When she cast her red eyes over, she saw a gaggle of maids weeping silently, on their knees with their hands clasped as if taking absolution from the scene.

Internally she let out an anguished howl.

_Give me a break, please!!_

She almost broke away from Demiurge to attend to the girls fretfully, but to her horror, she found he was in a worse state.

If anyone could cry and almost look like they’ve reached nirvana in the same instance, Demiurge had gone and done it.

“Oh ohhhh!” Shiori fussed her hands around his head helplessly before finally settling on pulling at his hands, “Come with me Demiurge! I’m sorry I made you—Ooohh!!” She didn’t have to yank at his arms for him to follow her down the rest of the hallway to her room. His expression was like nothing she had ever seen. Tears flowing into his free hand that covered his face as if he had a headache, but his eyes were closed, he was breathing in measured pants through his mouth—

He almost looked like he was sleeping as he hunched over. Peaceful somehow.

It was extremely unnerving.

When she finally got him in front of her door, did he suddenly stop dead. She pulled experimentally at his hand, made a face, and turned to look at the devil.

He was on one knee, his face serene and tear-stained, and it was like a punch to her gut, “I need to stop being mean to you Demiurge, this is—”

“No! On the contrary!” He turned his face up towards her, and it was as if she was the sun and he was a flower basking in her light. “I—I have been judged as…important in the eyes of my supreme being. I truly have never felt _so happy_.”

Somehow his face did look—brighter, and his voice had never been so certain in its hypnotizing tone, “If I may say, I believe I understand one small part of your sentiments now, Shiori-sama. I will do my best to please you.”

She blinked dumbly and gave a troubled sigh. A feeling of phantom nausea from nervousness was welling up inside her—but she got what she wanted?

_I think?_

Her hand reached out and gave his head a tender pet. His hair was rather silky under her touch, but she had mussed it up a bit in doing so.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, his face turning a bright scarlet again before he cast his gaze down. Was he embarrassed by her gesture? She removed her hand just as quickly.

“ _Well_ then, I can’t express how glad I am for us to understand each other, at least a little better…Now I just need to have everyone else understand too.” Her tone was small and humorously exasperated.

She looked at him carefully, “A-are you sure you’re alright Demiurge?”

“Yes!” He stood without warning, and his superior height towered over her yet again. It made her feel more at ease, probably because Shiori had always been a combative woman. Having such a man at her heel was _strange_ —there was no fight in him at all and it made her feel relaxed but oddly disappointed.  

_Peroroncino might have gotten a kick out of this though…_

“Then this is where I’ll say goodnight. Get some well-earned rest Demi, and we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“V-very well~ Thank you, Shiori-sama. Good night!”

“Right, thank you…”

She suppressed a groan when he didn’t move an inch.

It took every ounce of will to appear calm and collected as she left him standing outside her door. She entered her room, greeted Yuri neutrally, and beelined to her sanctuary.

She closed her bedroom door, ever so gently, and raced across the floor to dive onto her bed. With a bounce, she sunk into the thick duvet and kicked off her shoes into the dark corners of the room.

Grabbing her biggest pillow, she planted her face into it, and let out a muffled screech.

_“AAARGHHH!”_

\----

\----

 

At the first sleepy stretch of dawn, Momonga issued a summons that called almost every NPC in Nazarick to the throne room.

Maids, monsters, vassals, guardians, _Shiori_. Everyone except the few exceptions like Victim and Gargantua were to report by 8 am.

Shiori’s thunderstruck reaction must have twisted her face too much because Yuri Alpha tilted her head in mild concern, “Are you alright, my lady?”

“Yes, just—” She actually had to take a moment to think, “Did Momonga tell anyone what he is going to **say**? What am I supposed to do?”

\--Shiori had expected Momonga to make a simple _announcement_ , about…whatever it was--not a presidential address.

Yuri bowed grievously, “I’m afraid he did not say.” A god-fearing grimace bloomed on her face, “Although knowing Momonga-sama, I’m certain it is gravely important, perhaps vital if every Nazarick being is to hear his words personally…”

_Gravely important, and yet he didn’t say a word to me about it?_

Shiori sighed heavily.  

The devil had already been awake, she had been restless all night after her parting with Demiurge.

She simply sat at her vanity writing up reports and cataloging her troublesome thoughts, but she supposed she ought to be thankful for the interruption…

A strange feeling had been gnawing at her mind all night, like an itch she couldn’t scratch no matter how hard she tried to _think it away_. By 6 am Shiori filled at least 18 pages of her journal with thoughts and ramblings pertaining to the farm alone. Another 9 went to her opinions on the village and the potential outcomes of her actions. Then two dozen went to the denizens currently in Nazarick. 14 to the world domination thing. 5 to the possibility that Momo might have been joking about it…

If it wasn’t for Yuri and Momonga’s call, she wouldn’t have broken out of her own head for anything else.

The day prior had certainly been busy, and it weighed heavily on Shiori’s mind in thoughts that circled around her skull like vultures. They dove and pecked at every negative possibility she could think of, bringing it out of her head and onto the paper in front of her.

Her spirit was being battered with moral and philosophical conundrums, and her logical mind came up with too many excuses. Shiori wanted nothing else than to simply understand herself better because she very suddenly didn’t **feel** like _Shiori_ —

She was certainly stuck in a role that wasn’t **her**.

Seeing the expressions on Demiurge and the maid’s faces last night was like an invisible wound on her soul.

There was no better way to vent that she knew of either. All she could do was simply write it all out till she felt better…

She shut her journal with a slap, not caring if she smudged the pages with still wet ink.

“Well, I suppose I’ll get ready…” She didn’t get up from her vanity, instead, she pulled out a few fancy combs from the drawers. With a shake of her head, her braid fell across her back in a heavy swath of hair.

“Please, may I assist you, my lady!” Yuri asked as excitedly as she did every morning, then like monotonous clockwork Shiroi soothed her.

“Mhm, you don’t have to ask, Yuri.”

Shiori heard a sound like a whimper of happiness before the maid’s long and graceful fingers tugged gently at Shiori’s hair band. She began combing through long gold waves delightedly, and it soothed the devil’s headache some. The maid reached around her to her vanity where numerous clips, pins, and ties lay, and gathered her hair as Shiori hummed distractedly.

“Could you do something different with it today? I suppose a style to match the occasion?”

“Yes, my lady~”

While Yuri plaited and manipulated her locks around her head, Shiori was staring at herself in her vanity mirror stoically.

Shiori was curious beyond belief, and for the first time, she was completely clueless as to the extent of Momonga’s plans. Did he have a _speech_ ready? Was he going to address the crowd for the first time as supreme leader and enact his own plans?? How serious was this occasion for her usually shy friend to go all out like this?

_What is he doing? Why didn’t he tell me last night?_

_Is he up to something?_

_If he’s up to something…_

_Ughhhh._

_…_

In no time at all Yuri styled Shiori’s hair into a truly beautiful half up and half down braid. It completely contrasted with the glower that was beginning to darken Shiori’s features. It was sweetly elegant with her long hair falling across her shoulder blades, while a stricter series of braids wrapped around the back of her head.

Shiori thanked Yuri kindly and donned her best armor yet again. Together they ventured out towards the 10th floor with time to spare.

Before the devil knew it Yuri and herself were standing before the 2 gate-like doors of the throne room. Engraved carvings of angels, demons, and war embellished the slabs, and with amazing strength, her maid pushed them apart and stepped forward confidently.

In a booming voice that greatly resembled Yamaiko’s strict ‘you’re in trouble’ teaching tone, Yuri shouted into the room:

“--May I present…Lady Shiori!”

The usual red carpet that led to the throne parted the sea of NPC’s that gathered on each aisle. With a tremble of sound, they all kneeled at her presence.

…Suddenly it was as if Shiori had stepped into a church for a wedding, and she was the clueless bride.

_This is too surreal…_

_Momonga why didn’t you warn me?!_

Knowing she had to make her way to the throne alone, she plastered on a mask that was like stone and began her stressful journey down the aisle. _One foot in front of the other foot, then the other foot in front of the one foot…_

Shiori had never in her life been the center of such attention before, but to her credit, it was a long and quiet walk to the throne and she didn’t trip once.

Many maids, demons, and monsters of all kinds were kneeling in absolute silence to show their loyalty, and only their breathing could be heard. Thankfully, the closer she got to the throne, the more confident Shiori became. The more _aggravated_ , really.

When she reached the stairs, she was filled with resolve, and her lingering irritation at the fact Momonga hadn’t warned her beforehand unintentionally made a lasting impression on the beings of Nazarick.

Awe clouded their eyes with tears, and there were some whimpers heard from every corner.  

She took her own place beside the chair of the supreme leader and stood tall. Her red eyes passed over the gathering curiously, and it was very strange to see everyone tighten their posture in response. Not a single being moved a muscle, and she wouldn’t be surprised if some were holding their breaths.

In the uppermost crowd, she spied the guardians, they were the only ones who cast their faces up towards her confidently. The twins, as usual, looked particularly happy to see her…She couldn’t resist the relaxation that ran through her in response.

Next, a creak of sound was heard from behind the throne. The door to Momonga’s private quarters opened ominously.

The overlord entered, fashionably late, with Sebas trailing behind.

Suddenly a new noise echoed throughout the room. Momonga and Sebas’ footsteps, as well as the tapping of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown on the ground. With a grave nod of acknowledgment, Momo ascended the stairs and sat heavily on the throne. Sebas meanwhile took his place beside Albedo.

\--Shiori was trying to communicate with her eyes alone her every burning question that she had for her friend, but he impassively stared at the crowd. Perhaps even ignoring her. It was like a stinging cut on her heart.

“Firstly, I would like to apologize and on Lady Shiori’s behalf for taking independent action yesterday.”

“Albedo will tell you why I have gathered you all here afterward. However, there is a matter which is more important than that. I must tell the members of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick something — [Greater Break Item].”

In mute shock, Shiori watched as Momonga cast a spell which could destroy a magic item of a certain level. A large flag fell from one of the poles attached to the ceiling.

She knew the flag all too well, as it was right next to her own…

The sigil on the flag represented “Momonga”.

“I have changed my name. From now on, my name is…”

Momo pointed to a certain place, and as if possessed everyone’s eyes followed his finger.

“My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. You may address me as Ainz.” His deep voice held no room for argument, and it took every ounce of will that Shiori had to not betray her slew of emotions. The largest being: confusion.

Ainz…?

With a shaky breath, she recognized his intentions…He was unifying, _simplifying_ , his rulership to represent the entire guild. As the supreme ruler…He could spread their name and let it bleed into the world.

Ainz Ooal Gown.

_Momo—seriously?_

In a way, it was extremely selfless-- it could certainly be construed as the opposite, but Shiori knew this was not something he would have done lightly.

To take the name of everyone’s effort…it was ballsy. It might have offended some guild members, and there were others like her that would—honestly be _glad_ for it. It was **considerate**. He was putting so much pressure on himself when he could have just ordered her—

 _No_. Maybe that’s why he didn’t want to face her about it. He was stepping into this role of overlord whole-heartedly, and—

She remembered her every insistence, her every rejection, of an equal partnership for guild leader…And an epiphany shattered across her heart,

_I wouldn’t have wanted that name. Ainz Ooal Gown is too much responsibility…_

_Did he realize that? Is that why he didn’t leave it up for debate?_

Shiori felt her eyes well up emotionally, _Momo, how do you know me better than I know myself?_

As if worried, his head turned slightly, and his red eyes bore into her own for a flicker of a moment. She stared right back with a reassuring smile blooming across her face.  

His shoulders dropped minutely. _Relief_? “Then…If anyone objects to this, rise now and let your views be heard!”

Nobody spoke out in opposition, and Albedo was all simpering smirks as she replied:

“We have all heard your glorious name. All hail Ainz Ooal Gown! Oh, Supreme One, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, every member of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick pledges their undying loyalty to you.”

Shortly after, the Floor Guardians shouted as one:

“All glory to Ainz Ooal Gown! Supreme Lord and leader of us all, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama! We shall give ourselves completely to you!”

Shiori grinned and stepped into her own roleplay cheerfully, her voice boomed dramatically, “Long live Ainz Ooal Gown! Oh, King of fearsome power, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama! All shall know of your greatness!”

“Oi—” She heard him mutter in embarrassment, but it was swiftly drowned as all the shouts and praises of the NPC’s thundered through the throne room.

“Then—”

Ainz raised his chin imperiously.

“—Next, I shall announce our new direction. This is an absolute order.”

Ainz paused and looked around. The subordinates before him had serious, stern looks on their faces.

_“Make Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend.”_

He gripped the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown tightly and rapped it on the ground. Then, as though responding to Ainz, the crystals socketed on the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown radiated light in all the colors of the rainbow, and the air around him trembled.

“There may be many heroes, but we will surpass each and every one of them. We will let everybody in this world know that Ainz Ooal Gown are the true heroes! If there are people stronger than us, we will deal with them! If we encounter opposition, we _will_ achieve our goals. This is merely the preparatory phase in order to let everyone know that Ainz Ooal Gown is the greatest—"

Momong—No, Ainz would spread this name throughout the world. If Ainz was a legend, everyone would know his name. _Their_ name. Their old comrades could hear the call and come back…

Sadly, Shiori didn’t believe this so readily, if not for the fact that their friends should have been in Nazarick with them when the game ended…

She wondered if other players were in this new world too. Ainz Ooal Gown was one of the top guilds in the world, so maybe—

Nevermind, Ainz’s plan was one she would be more than willing to follow.

She would try to do everything in her power to abide by his words, to do whatever it took to make him happy. She was certain what he was alluding to was world domination. That was the only way for his name to spread on the scale he desired.

With the power of the staff in his grasp, Ainz’s presence shattered into a powerful and overwhelming wave of mana. His voice carried across the throne room with excruciating accuracy, pinning everyone’s hearts to the ground.

“Let us fight together for this glorious future!”

And fight they would…But hopefully, the forces of this world were as weak as Shiori assumed.

He rallied a cry, and everyone’s voices united, till everyone in the Throne Room lowered their heads. The sound they made might have been taken for a prayer.

\----

The empty throne seemed colder without Ainz in it, and Shiori’s head was achingly full yet again.

After he left in a percussion of clacks from the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown slamming against the ground, the Throne room boiled with excitement.

Hearing their supreme overlord’s orders seemed to place a visible aura of elation over everyone, especially to those who had been given specific orders.

Albedo was one of those few, and she grinned from ear to ear at Shiori, almost begging with her eyes to be allowed to stand.

Shiori returned a much smaller smile, “Everyone, raise your heads.” After hearing her calm and steady voice, the people whose heads were still lowered rose in surprising unison.

Albedo jumped at the chance to speak, “Everyone, please act as Ainz-sama orders. For now, however, I have something to announce.”

Shiori again tried to suppress the facial gymnastics that wanted take place across her face.

_Enough with the surprise announcements..._

Albedo’s eyes were fixed on the flag of Ainz Ooal Gown that hung behind the throne, so luckily, she didn’t see Shiori’s struggling expression. The NPCs and servants behind her were also looking at it.

“Demiurge, tell everyone what Ainz-sama said to you and Shiori-sama.”

“Understood.”

_Ehh?_

Demiurge was kneeling with everyone else. However, his elegant and lilting voice could clearly be heard by everyone present.

“Ainz-sama looked to the night sky and told Lady Shiori and I: ‘Perhaps the reason that I have come here is to claim this chest of jewels which belongs to nobody’. After that, he said: ‘No, this is not something I can claim for myself. Perhaps these jewels are meant to adorn the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick; myself and my friends from Ainz Ooal Gown’.”

“The chest of jewels here refers to the world. This is where Ainz-sama’s true ambitions lie…”

_No way!!_

An odd feeling like mischievous excitement lurched within Shiori. She was also subtly impressed by Demiurge’s ability regurgitate Ainz’s every word.

Momonga hadn’t explicitly said—world domination, but the guardians were acting on his will anyway. This was the closest display of independence she had seen yet!

The fellow devil smiled handsomely, but it was filled with something other than kindness.

“Finally, Ainz-sama said: ‘However, conquering this world might be quite interesting’. In short, that means…”

Shiori stepped boldly forward in front of the throne as if under a spell. She gazed upon everyone’s reverent faces, and to her immense pleasure, there was not a hint of hesitation anywhere.

Ruling the world was something Ainz wanted, and it would make him a _legend_. He would need the stalwart support of the Nazarick denizens. Having such loyal soldiers would be vital.

_They’re so wonderful, every single one of them…_

_I love them._

And not only because her friends made them, but the NPC’s had also been infused with the essence of her friends. In a way, it made them better. These beings she knew, would also never _leave._

How could they lose when they had such devout reliability? The world she assumed they were in was weak too, if it was truly unlike Yggdrasil, they were left with only the one world instead of several. The only dangers that lied in the unknown were the potential of other players, of Yggdrasil weapons, and strange new items being used against them.

_If it’s for Nazarick…_

Then they needed to assert their dominance in this world _as soon as possible_. There was no way that Ainz would ever roll over for anyone, he wouldn’t give up their resources and the guilds hard work without a fight.

It’s all about the inevitable.

“It’s as Ainz-sama said: ‘—conquering this world might be quite interesting.’” Said Shiori steadily.

Everyone gazed up at the golden devil, then as if in response they looked at the flag of Ainz Ooal Gown hanging above them.

“--Yet, it is more than that. For Ainz-sama it must always be more! For the guild, for Nazarick, for this world! At the core of Ainz-sama’s wishes, of my own—we wish to protect Nazarick, to shower our home with wealth and happiness. We will _fight_ to raise everyone up, to raise Ainz-sama up, so we may _never_ fall!” Surprisingly Shiori’s own aura was flaring in response to the wonderful devotion presented before her.

Unlike Ainz’s purple and black smoke, Shiori’s was like yellow fire. Her golden hair was floating as if following the haughty tilt of her head that commanded gravity to obey her whims.

Albedo cooed audibly, her clasped hands were pressed beneath her chin as if her heart couldn’t take it. Her smile and blush contorted her face into a resolute statue of beauty. “Yes! Understanding Ainz-sama’s _true intentions_ and preparing for them is the proof of our loyalty and the mark of excellent subordinates! Everyone must keep in mind that the final objective of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick is to deliver this chest of jewels — the world — to our supreme ones.”

Albedo was all smiles, and she turned that smile to the flag behind her. Suddenly it was if she wasn’t seeing the flag at all, but something that resembled the shape of the man she loved.

“Ainz-sama, we will definitely give this world to you!”

“For Ainz-sama!” Shouted Shiori.

Then, countless voices spoke as one, their words echoing across the Throne Room.

“We will render everything in this world unto its rightful ruler, Ainz-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art in this chapter is mine.~~ Gosh Chibi's are so hard to draw.


	9. Left Behind

After the roaring celebration, it made sense that a deafening silence followed.

With the ceremony officially ended, the dense crowd of maids, monsters, and mobs disbanded in a flurry of movement as they raced back to their duties. The chatter of excited girls and growling creatures seemed to lighten up the usually tense throne room like a great jubilee. They giggled, and wept loudly, standing beside one another in single file as they marched out into the hallway.

_“T-That was so amazing! Ainz-sama!! Shiori-sama!!”_

_“I’m going to work a hundred-- no a thousand—NO! A MILLION TIMES HARDER THAN BEFORE!~”_

_“Haaah, Ainz-sama was looking so majestic, I could barely stand it—”_

However, as the room drained, so did the heady excitement that lingered in the air.  

In the deep quiet, Shiori seemed to blink awake as if from a dream. Her smirk dropped, and her shoulders fell in a sudden slump.  

With her spotlight gone her world felt duller, colder, and smaller than before. She was left with the realization that she had gotten terribly carried away.

_Was that what they call megalomania?_

Maybe that’s what true loyalty feels like? True dedication?

Shiori herself had never felt so attached to anything before. Not to her company, not to her nation, not even to family. This guild was the only thing in the world she had a hand in making—so maybe that made it worth more in the end…

She glanced at the guardians, and they beamed up at her so brightly she couldn’t help but return their smiles, even if hers was considerably weaker.

There was something still nagging at Shiori’s heart. Or maybe there were a few things.

The farm.

The world.

And Momonga’s lack of communication.

This thought made Shiori swallow hard as she turned her gaze towards the guardian overseer. “…Albedo _,_ do you know if…Ainz-sama has anything left in his schedule today for me to attend to? I’m afraid I’ve been left out of the loop…”

“Left out of—” Murmured Albedo, “Oh! Forgive me, my lady! Ainz-sama worked very late into the night. I assumed he spoke with you about his plans before your meeting with Demiurge?”

Shiori shook her head, and Albedo seemed genuinely surprised. “I-is that so, my lady? Well, he intended to summon us again for our personal assignments…” She looked like she had more to say, but she dared not speak for her master.

And as if the succubus had poked at a deep bruise, Shiori cringed ever so slightly. Another surprise meeting!

If Momonga had worked right up until the ceremony, then perhaps there wasn’t enough time to inform her adequately...If he got caught up deciding to take on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, she could see how that excitement and nervousness might blind him. And it was almost completely implausible to Shiori that Albedo would purposely leave her in the dark.

But how long had he been thinking about it? Even the overseer _assumed_ he would have explained the name-taking announcement to Shiori himself.

“Do you know what he intends to say?”

“The assembly will clarify our plans, my lady. I believe it is nothing you have not already directed to us…”

“…” Shiori refused to be caught off guard again. While she was pleased at Momo’s embracement of his role as guild leader, she found herself nursing a small wound at his behavior, regardless of his good intentions.

Shiori resisted the urge to rub her temples.

“Alright, call it a hunch for now, but I believe Ainz-sama has another surprise in store for us.” She muttered, and Albedo’s form visibly shivered. Her voice grew deep with solemnity, perhaps a little disappointed with herself that she had not predicted the same. “I see! Leave it to Shiori-sama to read Ainz-sama’s intentions...” The overseer’s eyes filled with resolve.

“Everyone! Please rise and follow me.” Albedo inclined her head, and her silky black locks fell over her shoulders.

The succubus cast her keen yellow eyes down to the floor and folded her hands chastely over her stomach. Shiori naturally took the spot beside her, and although they were the same height, to anyone looking at them, they were like the sun and moon.

They represented two different skies of femininity and leadership. One was soft and beguiling in appearance. Albedo’s eyes were often hooded with a seductive expression and subtle command. While Shiori was generally bright and forthright in her gaze.

The two fell into step, and the other NPC’s followed their capes of black and gold hair without hesitation.  

When they arrived in Ainz’s room, he was seated imperiously behind his desk in a pose that was… _assertive_ , to say the least. Shiori coolly took up her post by his right side, while Albedo took the spot on his left.

He unintentionally looked like he was ready to rip them all into pieces, as his posture had no shred of uncertainty. Or rather, he was smoking with tension like a chimney.

It did not help that Albedo and Shiori were staring at him with two different degrees of interest.

Shiori held a cool repose, but her eyes were like drills. 

Albedo, on the other hand, had melted into a gooey wide smile of love (and lust).

“Ainz-sama~ As you requested, we have gathered before you once again. Please do what you will with us.~”

_How does she manage to say that so suggestively?_

…Ainz seemed to read her tone as well, “A-ah, mm. Thank you all for going out of your way yet again…”

He paused, and his eyes seemed to burn a little brighter, “I simply wish to clarify Shiori’s orders and announce my own plans that will be put into action in the coming days.”

_His **own** plans?_

Shiori and Albedo shared a mutual look of surprise and resignation _._

“To start, I will begin with Mare as your task with finishing the landscaping around Nazarick is the most vital. Please expedite the process if you can and accompany Aura with her reconnaissance assignment when you are done.”

“Y-yes, Ainz-sama!”

Next, his red eyes bore into the female dark elf, “Aura, as a ranger your field of vision, your knowledge of wildlife, and your beasts are necessary for gathering much-needed information about our surroundings. However, I urge you to be careful. The two of you must watch over each other well while you’re out in the field…”

“Yes, Ainz-sama!!” Said the twins in unison.  

“Now Shalltear—”

Her response was a high and youthful, “Yes, Ainz-Sama!~”

“Sebas—”

The butler’s voice was a strikingly mature in comparison, “Yes, sir.”

“You two have been given the duty of capturing gifted criminals around the area. They must have either magic abilities or combat skills. I would like for you to take one of the maids with you, one who is adept at acting…You must lay out a trap and capture them so they may be sent to the Frozen Prison.”

“As my glorious master commands, it shall be done~ Arisu~”  

“Yes, Ainz-sama!”

“Thank you. Cocytus—”

A rumbled of air and insect-like chittering burst from the blue guardian’s mouth, “Yes, supreme one?”

“You are to remain in Nazarick and take up the defense administration of Shalltear’s floors in her absence. The captives Sebas and Shalltear obtain will be sent to your floor, so be wary and vigilant.”

“Yes, of course!”

Now Ainz folded his hands as he turned his stare towards Demiurge. It was a thoughtful gesture, and it made him suddenly more approachable. “Finally, Demiurge…I must admit you have a lot on your plate.”

Demiurge only grinned in response, “If I may, everyone in Nazarick regards service to the Supreme Beings as an honor above all others.”

“Mm, still, I am admittedly a little worried I might be putting too much pressure on you.”

“Be not afraid of that, Ainz-sama. I had the pleasure of speaking with Shiori-sama in relation to this worry the supreme beings have for us Guardians. The kind words you have spoken to us, the boundless compassion you have shown us, we are so grateful for them that we have no words to express our feelings well. Please be at ease, Ainz-sama! I welcome these duties heartily.”

For the first time that day, Shiori’s lips quirked into a warm smile as Ainz struggled to control his bafflement.

“…I see.  So that’s how it is.” Ainz cleared his non-existent throat.

“Then Demiurge, on top of defending your own floor you are to oversee the prisoners as they arrive in the 5th. The extraction of information, experiments, and the like are in your hands. You have also been given permission to create a farm outside the walls of Nazarick in the effort to procure parchment for the creation of scrolls and paper. This too will be your responsibility.”  

“Yes, Ainz-sama. It shall be done!”

Ainz hummed, “—We haven’t had any problems so far, but we should consider the possibility that we might not be able to replenish our supplies soon enough.” He turned slightly to the dark-haired beauty to his left.

“Albedo, restrict the creation of new scrolls in Nazarick and try to minimize their use as well.”

“Understood.”

“Lastly, Demiurge, you will work with Shiori on these tasks, as well as assisting her as needed in our other deficits. I’m leaving it to you to take care of her while I leave for my own mission.”

“Y-yes, Ainz-sama. I will not fail you!!”

Shiori was tempted to focus on the first half of that command, but it was the second that made Shiori snap her head towards Ainz with an almost audible sound. Albedo too, like a pit viper, turned her head with amazing speed. Their eyes blazed and seemed to leave an afterimage of red and yellow light through the air, like a sparkler or a glow stick when waved quickly.

“Your _own_ mission, Ainz-sama?” Shiori asked innocently, although her tone carried a great deal of depth that her friend instantly picked up on. Confusion, discomfort, and a subtle plea of helplessness. Her expression was on the edge between being simply blank and looking downright vacant of anything and everything.

Ainz, _wisely_ , did not turn to meet her at this tone, but he found that if he turned too far the other way he saw Albedo’s equally distressed gaze.

“ _Forgive me_ , for not telling everyone sooner, but I wish to assume my Dark Warrior persona, and infiltrate E-Rantel’s adventurer’s guild myself. _I will take no objections to this_.”

Shiori’s world quaked.

However, it seemed she was not the only one who was affected.

“A-Ainz-sama! For you to leave Nazarick… To leave _me_ behind~ Can you not send Shiori-sama instead?”

Shiori couldn’t resist throwing the succubus a deadpan glare, but she ended up sighing all the same.

“Albedo’s right.” She bit out, “Why not me? And I won’t be going with you? Will you be taking _anyone_ with you??” She tried to not come across as too testy, and she barely managed to reign herself in. She couldn’t risk defaming Momonga with insubordination.

“You will not be going Shiori. Narberal will be accompanying me instead. She can act as the magic caster to my warrior, as well as blend efficiently into the population of humans. I hope to gather more information, as well as earn a name for my persona so we may have a steady income.”

_I can blend in better! Who needs a magic caster?!_

It took every ounce of will, every breath, and careful blink in Shiori to not _react_. To not clench her fists tightly. To not narrow her eyes, or scowl, or cry. Instead her face was a mask of complete neutrality. 

In front of the audience of guardians, she couldn't let them see anything else.

But this situation was inexplicable. Unprecedented. If Momonga moved, why would she **not** naturally follow?

 _One night_ and her friend had made so many moves, so many decisions without her.

And for what reason? Why was she not the better choice?

How long had she partnered with him in Yggdrasil, how intricately did they know each other’s abilities, quirks, fighting styles—

Why?

Was there something wrong with her? Did he not think she could get the job done? Did she have too much notoriety in the world already? How was she supposed to watch his back?!

A montage of scenarios raced through her mind: ones of Momonga getting hurt, getting PK’d, leaving her alone. She found this newfound ability did not work in her favor as raw fury took hold. It was the kind that blinded and demanded answers.

In the absence of patience, there is wrath.

And in the complexities of wrath, there is spite.

Shiori took a deep breath, and her expression cleared. 

A crystallized gem of truth formed before her, one that she couldn’t deny.

_No, you can't be so angry with him. You can't oppose him._

If he wanted to embrace his role of supreme leader, then _fine_.

If he wanted to leave her behind, _alright!_

Even the usually dense Ainz saw this change in demeanor, and he internally gulped. He braced himself for fire, hell, and ruin. All from one small woman that he knew deserved to rake him over the coals.  

However, Shiori’s voice took on a tone that was strikingly like Albedo’s when she tried to be sweet. “…I _see_ , so you wish for me to take point in your absence. _Sasauga, Ainz-sama_.”

Silence struck like a spark of flint through a flammable atmosphere. It was only luck that ensured there was no catastrophic reaction.  

“Ah—" Ainz’s mouth opened with an audible clack.

Shiori didn’t want him to say another word before she could at least get two handfuls of salt and rub them gratuitously in his wounds. 

“--As you wish, my lord. Truly I am ashamed I could not foresee your plans. Leave it to Ainz-sama to encapsulate everything that makes one truly supreme!! I can only hope to be adequate in your _regrettable_ absence. Leave the management of the guardians to me so you will not have to worry whilst undertaking your important mission.”

 _SHE’S SPEAKING LIKE A GUARDIAN!!_ Screamed Momonga’s inner Suzuki.

A wavelength that always seemed to span between them had suddenly been severed—It was as if Shiori had erected a dam between their usually calm waters, but to her credit, she was not the one to lay the first stone.

To everyone else, except maybe Albedo and Demiurge, they saw nothing wrong with her words. Her sentiments, after all, were not filled with venom or anger, in fact, they were all quite nice, but it was just a façade. She was hiding from Ainz—this move single-handedly made him see the glaring issue with his tactics.

If you choose to become a supreme leader—then everyone else is doomed to a position staunchly below you. They become nothing more than subordinates.

Shiori was content to accept this for appearances, but not in actuality. She assumed there would always be a line between them that made them equal in each other’s eyes. Friends. Close and inseparable.

However, from the decision to embrace his role as Ainz Ooal Gown, Ainz had taken another step in ensuring there wouldn’t be an argument between his friend, the guardians, and himself—

He shut them out.

He had been _afraid_ , especially after the heart to heart he and Shiori had the evening prior. His plan was already in motion, his determination wouldn’t be swayed—Protecting Nazarick took the highest priority, and he couldn’t let Shiori weasel her way into his heart and compromise his resolve. She could easily sway him into letting her accompany him into uncharted territory if he talked to her for too long. Two supreme beings out of the hold seemed to be asking for trouble, and the more Momonga thought about it, the more the thought terrified him. 

If he lost Shiori in any circumstance, he would be alone.

However, it seemed that avoiding her to protect her from his selfish decisions had been the most callous thing he could have done.

“I-it is more than that!” he said this so desperately that a wave of green washed over him like an aurora borealis. The light in his eyes burnt out, and his mouth opened even wider, “I wish to keep you safe! If you’re ever outside Nazarick, I must stay, and if I am gone, you must remain! It’s for security. You are in control of Nazarick when I am gone, do you understand?”

Her response was light and airy, “Yes.”

He made a low gravelly noise, “I’m _sorry_. I didn’t tell you, Shiori, I knew you might be…”

“Upset?” Her expression did not change, and he could read nothing beyond her easy smile. It was like the days of Yggdrasil, where true emotion was hidden behind static faces of emotionless avatars.

“Nonsense! You don’t have to talk to me about anything in advance if you don’t want to Ainz-sama.”

Ainz jolted as if she had just stuck a pin in his heart.

He looked at the guardians nervously, who seemed confused by the vehement _conversation_ that was taking place, but-- they also appeared rather awed and flattered by Shiori’s words. She mimicked their own sentiments so closely that bright blushes and shaky smiles covered their faces. Oh, to be so in line with their supreme one’s feelings…It was bliss.

The only ones that seemed more puzzled were Demiurge, Sebas, and Albedo.

“I would like to speak with you later, I think!” Insisted Ainz.

“Very well. Although I do not see why. I agree with you completely on all accounts.”

“Hhhh—" _That may be so, but you’re scaring me with this, Shi-chan!!!_ He internally wailed.

A new, younger voice filtered through the eye of the storm innocently, “If I may, my supreme ones-- So, you intend for a supreme being to always remain in Nazarick? B-Because I really like that idea! It does sound safer!” Cried Aura cheerfully.

“I-It would be nice, I think.” Murmured Mare nervously. His eyes keenly flickered between Ainz and Shiori.     

“Indeed, if anything should happen, having Shiori-sama with us will ease our more selfish worries while you are away Ainz-sama and vice versa.” Sebas’ words caused the guardians to nod their heads in unison.

Albedo thankfully spotted the problem at hand, “Ainz-sama, I do humbly wish we may have had more forewarning about this decision!”

“…That is a valid concern, Albedo, one that I must humbly apologize for! I will not get so carried away in the future…” He aimed that last part at Shiori.

Albedo’s knees audibly clacked together, as if she was suppressing a great swoon, “N-nonsense Ainz-sama! Please do not apologize for acting as a great and wonderful ruler should. Forgive me!”

“It’s alright. Now, if everyone except Shiori would disband, I must speak to her about my…expectations.”

For this sentiment, the guardians could not deny its importance. They also finally seemed to pick up on the mood that had befallen their overlord. They nodded with great seriousness, and in an amazing display of synchronization, the stood, lined up, and left the room.

Silence again placed a thick and choking veil over Shiori.

Ainz leaned back in his chair with a sigh, and Shiori broke her careful guard like pose. She leaned back to sit against his desk and gave him a _look_. She was like a mother, scolding her child for lying to her. It was anger, but hurt, and betrayal too.

It served its purpose exceedingly well as it placed a thousand tiny invisible cuts on Ainz’s heart.

“Oi, you don’t have to be so mean…” Muttered Ainz, and finally, Shiori snapped.

“Oh! _I’m sorry_ \-- Was I supposed to argue with you in front of the guardians?” He raised a hand and began gesturing with it soothingly as she ranted. It only served to infuriate Shiori more, “Maybe I should question your authority?! It serves you right, Momo! Kindness kills too!”

“ _I know_. I messed up…”

“Yeah, but I am serious, you can do what you want! I don't have to know what's going on or anything-- Just leave me in the dark!”

“I didn’t intend…It’s just when you left last night-- I got this idea in my head of taking the name a while ago…I **am** going to take more responsibility for Nazarick; I can’t leave it up for group votes as I did before. Not always. The guardians keep looking up to me as their supreme leader, and I can’t let them down.”

He looked up at her with almost sad red eyes, “--Then when I was speaking with Albedo, she kept implying you go out on more missions like you did yesterday. I realized that I don’t want you to have to venture out like that again. I don’t want you getting hurt. It’s just **us** right now.”

Shiori's clenched fists were leaving burning crescents into her palms, “I’m not that weak! Nothing’s going to happen to me if I’m careful, and I CAN be careful--”

“I’m sorry to say it, but you **are** weak.” He gestured to her, not accusingly, but pleadingly “You’ve always worked better in groups, I can’t fault you for that. So, I can’t have you be stuck with just me if we’re in a bad situation. I can’t protect you--”

Shiori’s glare intensified as hurt pooled deep in her gut. Indignation was a close neighbor that seemed to take residence in her back bone.

“I’m serious, Shi-chan.”

“Don’t call me that right now! I’d rather you call me Leucosia if you’re going to treat me like an underling that needs protecting! Instead of you know, the person you—”

She shut her mouth.

She didn't want to say anything she would regret, and yet--

What she was feeling was like thick, black tar that bubbled and boiled like a witch’s brew in her stomach, worse than any swarm of butterflies-- and it seemed to **bleed** into her limbs. Filling them up with energy and tension till she felt like she would burst if she didn’t get to hit, maim, _kill_ —Show Momonga just how strong she could be. She hated how he was _right._

_She wasn't strong._

The temperature around her flared as black hell flame curled into her aura. Her devil tail flicked in agitation.

Scorn-- as he repeated himself, _"I can't protect you, Shiori."_

“… _How could you say that to me_?” She snarled, more self-righteous than she had ever been in her life as she watched his calming effect play across his features again. "Why do you think I need protecting, huh?! You should have more faith in me! In us!!"

"Because you get reckless! I get reckless! And I can't be the one to let you die, okay?!"

She flinched back.

“…This is just how it has to be. _I know you understand_ , it’s just—”

He was right, both her human and her devil side knew, but he had done a brilliant job in somehow pissing off both sides in the process.

“But—” She threw her hands to the sides.

Almost desperately she tried a different angle, “Butthat doesn’t mean you should take my place for any danger! Don’t you _see_ that being weaker means I’m perfect for this job? Send **me** out to the guild so you can stay safe! I can BE that fodder, then our enemies won’t have a good gauge of our real power when--”

“No.”

“But it makes more sense if I'm the one to die—”

“ ** _No_** _!_ ” Momonga shouted, his own aura flaring to life behind him, and in the first display of anger he had ever shown her before --he smashed his fist into his desk with a horrific _crack_.  

Immediately a green glow burst around him. He clenched his fist into the broken wood, and the green flared again.

The only sound that could be heard was Shiori’s harsh breathing through her nose. Her mouth was stuck in a deep frown as Ainz shook his head.

“ _Sorry_.”

His voice softened into a deep rumble, “This is _exactly_ why I didn’t want to have this conversation— Shiori-chan. I’m sorry.”

She shook her head so hard her hair flew around her face, suddenly feeling oddly subdued, “…When are you leaving?”

“…I intend to see everyone off for their missions first, then I’ll go. So, a few days at most.”

“Fine.” She intended to leave it at that, but his sudden slouch had her feeling a twinge of sympathy.

It only heightened when he turned and bowled over almost in half. Bowing to her.

“I am sorry. You're the only one I trust with Nazarick. You're precious to me, that's all, so you have to respect this decision of mine...No matter what.” His said this with the utmost formality.

Shiori rolled her eyes even as she felt them grow cloudy with tears. She _had to_ if she wanted to maintain her resolve, “Yes. I just don’t want to forgive you yet. Thanks.”

“We’ve never fought before…”

“…I promise I won’t be mad at you when you get back, but I would rather fight, if I get to understand what's going on. Alright? That’s all I want…”

“Right.”

“This came out of nowhere. All of it. I’m not a leader, but I’m your friend so I have to act like one, right?”

“Yes, you are.”

He seemed a little more vacant than before, his voice a solid stream of calm. It was a little unnerving, but Shiori knew, Momo was still in there.

She stood and walked quickly to the door to his office. She gripped the cold metal of the handle for a moment, ready to yank it back before she turned with a frown.

“I AM proud of you. I’m glad you took the name. I’ll call you Ainz from now on too. No more Momo.”

“Thanks…I’ll keep you updated.”

She shrugged in response.

With a great groan from the large door, the devil slipped through the opening, feeling now more than ever, that she needed an outlet for her simmering rage.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to get out, which is why it's "late". I will hopefully get chapter 10 out by Oct 29. If not, the weekly updates will probably hit on Wednesdays from now on. ^_^ Thanks for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Faerie Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314818) by [HibiscusMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibiscusMist/pseuds/HibiscusMist)




End file.
